HataMaou SPECIAL!
by xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: Instead of ending up in Japan, the Demon King Satan Jacob and his General Alsiel end up in Kanto. With the help of Yellow and the others, they are able to live peacefully while trying to find a way to return to Ente Isla. Hero Emilia Justina followed the demon's trail to get rid of Ente Isla's threat. Follow the group of people who have to fend off threats from both sides.
1. The Demon King Arrives in Kanto!

Hello, guys, I'm back with a new story! I got this great idea for a crossover. Since HataMaou lacks in fics even crossovers and I hardly come across any good Pokémon Special crossovers. Which is why I came up with this story! This crossover will loosely follow the light novel plot of Hataraku Maou-sama! With some changes of course and some in between subplots that involve the dangers from the Pokémon World itself, nothing is always roses or sunshine. It will be filled with humour and epic moments and slight shippings later on. This is my first story that I publish first on Tumblr do then on Fanfiction.

On a side note: I'll be using the Japanese names of the Pokémon, places and characters. Since I own the Japanese volumes of the Pocket Monster SPECIAL manga.

I've planned to publish this story sooner, but due to complications. I lost a big part of the 3rd chapter which I was working on and it took me almost a week to recover that I was kinda down and decided to focus on a future chapter. It's not recommendable, but in my case, since I have already had an idea of what I want in chapter 3, it worked out just fine.

Disclaimer: Hataraku Maou-sama! © Wagahara Satoshi & Oniku, POCKET MONSTER SPECIAL © Kusaka Hidenori & Yamamoto Satoshi.

Also, I want to thank my sis and Sapphire Otaku from FF to help me come up with the title and MaouVioletta656 for giving me that one push needed to write this.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Demon King arrives in Kanto!

Midnight was approaching, while the bright orange hue of the sun ray had been replaced by the black of the night hours ago, many people were still walking through the city streets. Continuing their shopping, returning home or leaving. It was a peaceful evening for the citizens of Tokiwa City. However, as they continued their lives no one was aware of the events that took place not far from them. Within one of the alleyways a dark flash appeared, scarring any creature that lived near. Two figures emerged; they were two men not younger than twenty, covered in scars as if they had escaped a fierce battle. Both males were dressed in what seemed like clothing from some middle age fantasy era. One of the males was quite tall, he had white hair and brown eyes, while the other one was of average height, black hair and red eyes. The two were surprised at their surroundings, but they had no time as someone arrived at the scene.

"Are you two alright?"

The figure was a female, her long blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and her yellow eyes stared worryingly at the pair. Her creme coloured dress tunic was a perfect match for her pretty face and it made it easier to be spotted even in the dark alleys. She was surprisingly short and looked quite young. To her side was a yellow rodent, hiding cautiously behind its owner.

The two men looked surprised at the newcomer, they could not understand what the woman was saying.

"Is that blood? Ah, you two quickly need medical attention!"

"Fall back you foul beast, who do you think stands before you?!"

The white haired male declared boldly as he glared at the blonde.

"…"

The girl did not understand the man and blinked in confusion. This surprised the two men, as the blond did not feel any type of intimidation from the two. The small yellow creature next to her, on the other hand, began to glare and produced electricity from its cheeks.

"Chuchu, please calm down. I don't want to cause any trouble."

The blonde's voice was filled with tension, but stern. The rodent lowered its gaze but kept its eyes fixed on the two suspicious persons.

"I can guess that you're not from around here, but it's not good to walk around in alleyways, especially this late at night."

She was fully aware that the two man could not understand her but said this anyway.

"What should I do?"

The blonde mumbled as she looked through her belongings, trying to find a specific item. One of the men suddenly held his hand in the air, as if trying to summon something. The girl and rodent stared confused at the man's odd behaviour and waited, nothing happened.

"Is that a form of greeting?"

Surprised at the silence the tall man turned towards his companion.

"My, my liege… That…that form!"

The man's voice shook as he took a better glance at his companion.

"Hold your magic, Alsiel. We must learn of this world first."

The dark-haired man appeared serene in his demeanour, but his teeth were clenched as if fighting off some heavy weight which as acting upon him.

"Hello, Green-san? I need you help. I've found some injured foreigners and they speak some strange language."

The tension that had kept the blonde on her guard had disappeared completely as she began to talk to some odd device on her wrist, peeking cautiously at the man called Alsiel and his companion.

"No, they're not drunk and they're also not on drugs either! They do seem to be wearing strange clothing that looks on the large side. No, they don't look like hobos either. There's nothing wrong with looking after the injured! Yes, they need it, so could you please come, you're the only one I could think of, who can help me in this situation. So, please help! Ah, thank you very much Green-san. I'm a few blocks behind the Trainer House. See you soon."

The blonde turned back to the two men.

"I think it's better if you come with me. It's too dangerous to stay in this alley…"

"Be quiet human."

The girl trailed off when the dark-haired man's eyes began to glow, making Chuchu sneer at the man and release electricity again until…

"Ugh!"

"What?!"

She suddenly clutched her head and dropped to her knees, while the man surprisingly did the same.

"Your demonic highness!"

"Ouch, that hurt… Eh?"

The blonde and the two men stared at each other in surprise.

"You speak Japanese?!"

"You can understand us?"

A short silence befell on the group. The blonde glanced at the yellow creature, who was staring at her with a worried expression.

"Chuchu, is something the matter? Ah no, that can wait. You two, um young men… It's not wise to stay here! So, would you please come with me. I have to treat your wounds too and those clothes look too warm and… Strange."

Being too overwhelmed at the strange phenomenon that happened, the men could only stay still as the blonde approached them. Upon closer inspection, the blonde's face seemed more mature than expected. Her serene eyes quickly glanced towards the direction as she pulled the two men along with her.

* * *

"Alright, how did you ended up in the alley? I know you're not from Kanto or Johto, did you come from overseas, why are you injured?"

The group was sitting in a cafe not far from the alley. The blonde ordered food and drinks for both men before she began to interrogate them.

"Kanto? Johto?"

"The Kanto region, it's the region we're in and Johto is the region that lies west of Kanto."

"How come my hypnotism did not work on you?"

"Hypnotism? Are you psychic?"

Another term both men were unfamiliar with was said by the woman. After a long pause and awkward staring from both parties the blonde sighed.

"How about we start with introductions first? My name is Yellow, I'm a resident of this city; Tokiwa City and this is my Pokémon Chuchu, she's a Pikachu. My apologies for her hostile behaviour, she's usually very gentle but you two did seem suspicious."

Yellow gestured to the yellow rodent who sat comfortably on her master's lap. Despite its current, comfortable position, Chuchu was still wary of the two across from them.

"And this Tokiwa, is a city of this Kanto you mentioned before?"

"That's right."

Yellow answered honestly.

"And what is a Pokémon?"

"Pokémon, or Pocket Monsters as we also call them, are creatures that inhabit this world. They live in the cities, oceans, forests, mountains, caves and even with us humans. The humans who capture and train them are called Pokémon Trainers. They capture the Pokémon in these devices called Monster Balls."

The dark-haired man stared at Yellow, who took out a metallic round object. The bottom was white, while the top was a transparent red. A button was located in the middle. He turned to Alsiel as if he was giving his approval.

"Very well then, We are demons, beings from a different world, I am Alsiel, demon general and next to me sits the great King of Demons Satan."

Silence fell over the table and the only thing Yellow did was giving them a blank stare.

"… So, you're aliens?"

The serious introduction which Alsiel had given, lost its power immediately.

"A-aliens?"

"Aliens."

Yellow confirmed again.

"I have never heard of such term."

"You know beings, creatures who come from a different planet/ world/ universe or whatever you can call it. No one has encountered one, for what we know at least, so there's only rumours and such, but from what you're saying, you fit the description perfectly."

Satan and Alsiel had no idea if they should feel insulted or not also, the fact that Yellow accepted their story without any suspicion was very surprising.

"So, what brings you two here? I doubt you arrived here to take a vacation or for sight seeing and from the state you two are in you were probably engaged in battle. Were you forced to flee?"

Despite her appearance, Yellow was awfully sharp. The gentle, easy-going expression she previously had was replaced by a serious one, making her seem a few years older.

"You're very observant."

Satan stated as he observed the blonde's reaction.

"Uh, thanks. Most people wouldn't imagine that from me, but I've been through a thing or two. You have to be alert here if you don't want to be ambushed."

While that last comments brought up questions, the two demons decided to keep that for later.

"It is as you said, Alsiel and I were defeated in battle, in order to survive we had no choice but to retreat, our magic has somehow been depleted and we reverted into these human forms."

"Human forms? You're not supposed to look like that and magic you mean like magic tricks or something?"

"No, we don't and the magic demons possess is demonic magic."

"What's the difference?"

That was a question none of them could answer as they had no idea what she exactly meant.

Concluding that she wouldn't get any answer, Yellow continued with the next question.

"And how did you end up here?"

"We used the Gate."

"So, space travelling?"

Assuming that it was practically the same thing, Satan kept silent.

"Well, it's a risky thing to do, especially since you ended up here, but since there weren't any casualties or consequences, you should be fine for now."

"I'm surprised that a child like you can act so natural after everything we've told you."

"Child? I'm twenty-one, I have to admit that this is strange and I still have trouble with believing it all, but…"

Yellow paused in the middle of her sentence and glanced worried at the night sky.

"The world is fast, even with the experience I gained through these short years, I know it's not even close to the amount of knowledge the universe possesses. There is so much we don't know, so much to explore and learn so why wouldn't it be possible for there to be more worlds than one? Life can't be centred around one thing only, there has to be more in the universe, life forms who have a different society, system and culture they don't have to look like humans exactly because nothing is exact the same. I mean you were speaking in a language I could not understand, right?"

While she said that, her expression had become serene, making her look closer to her age. A soft tone of melancholy was present as if there was something she did not tell, it brought suspicion to the two demons.

"What do you mean…"

"Ah, Green-san, over here!"

As quickly as her mood had changed, it changed back to her normal self. The two demons looked up as Yellow waved to a man who was standing a bit further away. The man was quite handsome. He seemed to be close to Yellow's age, probably slightly older. Brown spiky hair and sharp green eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with a white hoodie underneath and brown pants, his expression was cold as he neared the trio.

"I'm sorry for the trouble."

Green didn't answer as he glanced at the two demons suspiciously.

"Are those the guys you were talking about."

"Yes, they are Alsiel-san and Satan-san. They're aliens from another world!"

The bold comment, which Yellow had no problem to reveal made the strange tension between the three men break.

"Has Blue forced you to drink again?"

"I'm not drunk!"

"Have you began to play video games?"

"I didn't and you know that I don't read many novels either, nor movies. While I have to admit this situation sounds like it comes from a fantasy novel, but that's not the point! When I encountered them they were speaking in a language that I couldn't understand and then Satan-san's eyes began to glow and I felt like someone was screaming in my mind or something, my head began to hurt a lot for a second and suddenly I could understand them and they could understand me."

The man named Green stared at the two demons, taking notice of their strange clothing.

"You're not the type to make such things up, anyway. And to think that you're supposed to be the person who stays out of trouble with that personality of yours. I begin to wonder if you're worse than Blue or Red."

"Green-san, that's not very nice…"

Green's sharp remark was treated like air by Yellow.

"So, what do we do then? What are they planning to do?"

"We should provide them with a place to stay. They arrived here on accident and they have no idea how they can return. It's our responsibility to help them."

"Sure, it would be troublesome if they attracted more attention than they already do. But it's a bit late."

The brunet glanced towards his right.

"You two, finish your food and follow me."

After taking a glance at Satan's untouched food, Green began to walk away casually, ignoring the glare Alsiel was giving him.

"My apologies for Green-san's behaviour. He's actually a very nice guy, despite that cold demeanour of his. So, don't take it to heart, he acts like that towards almost everyone. There's no need to rush, so you can eat in peace, you're probably starving and it's no good if you collapse."

Yellow bowed politely as she said that.

Alsiel was about to continue his dinner, but Satan stopped him.

"We're fine, your friend is probably waiting."

The Demon King stood up and headed towards the direction Green left.

Glancing awkwardly at the retreating back of Satan, Yellow threw the remaining dinner, with a feeling of shame for the wasted food, in the trash can and quickly followed Green with Alsiel.

* * *

"You can stay at the gym for tonight."

Green said as he placed a card key in front of the security lock which was next to the entrance. After a beep, he typed in a password and pressed a green button which opened the doors. Green entered first, followed by the others. He turned on the light, making everyone flinch for a second. The inside was practically empty, aside from a broken statue near the entrance. The room looked like it was meant as a battlefield or training purposes. Green turned left, where there was another door. Again he placed his card key in front of a reader and opened the door, he entered a hall with a spiral staircase that led to the second floor.

"You can stay in the lounge, I have blankets stored in the closet in the right corner. The couch is a sofa-bed, so you can use that to sleep."

Green turned towards Satan and Alsiel who were giving him strange looks.

"What?"

"May I know, what a sofa-bed is?"

The brunette stared at his blonde friend, giving her a blank stare, Yellow held up her shoulders, not knowing how to respond.

"A sofa bed is a sofa or couch, which you can turn into a bed."

"Such witchcraft exists here?"

Alsiel's tone was shocked.

"We call that product innovation…"

The simple explanation of Yellow had brought a big misunderstanding to the demons.

"Your demonic highness, this world seems to be more complicated that I thought it was. Maybe if we figured out how their magic of product innovation works, we could use it to regain our powers."

"It's not magic it's just product development and technology."

Yellow tried her best to explain an easy concept, but she had a feeling that it would take a while.

Upon arriving at the second floor, Green opened the door to the lounge. He and Yellow walked to the couch and placed the cushions aside, they proceeded by unfolding the mattress and laying out the sheets and pillows that went along with it. While such an action was an everyday thing for the two, Satan and Alsiel, on the other hand, were fascinated by it.

"If it's still uncomfortable, we can get a futon ready too."

Before any of the two demons could ask another question Yellow opened her mouth.

"A futon is a bed consisting of padded mattresses and quilts pliable enough to be folded and stored away during the day. It's perfect use when someone has guests."

"I see, thank you very much for your kindness."

"It's alright, every person with a decent sense of justice would do the same. If I remember correctly, there is a small bathroom on your right, the bandages are stored in the upper row of the closet there and there are towels in the upper closet. We'll take care off anything else in the morning, so rest well."

Yellow bowed once again. When she and Green finished with laying out everything, she bid them a good night and the two left.

"The humans here are really something."

"My liege?"

"She didn't seem the least affected by my magic for some reason and instead of becoming scared, she stayed calm and offered to help, even her companion doesn't seem to care."

"Perhaps the concept of demons isn't well known here in this world. She did call us aliens, whatever that means."

"Very well then, we will learn more about this world through the girl, we must observe the humans and blend in, only then can we find a way to regain our magic and return."

"I couldn't have said it any better, my liege!"

The two demons stepped into the bathroom, inspecting the room until they noticed the sink. Both men stood frozen on their spot.

"Now, how does that shower work?"

* * *

Thank you for reading. I know not many people read crossovers and especially a rare one like this story, but I'll do my best to satisfy those who enjoy reading the story. If anyone has any questions regarding anything like characters and such feel free to ask. Chapter 2 is almost ready to be posted. I only need to edit it, so it will probably be up soon.

Some feedback would be appreciated until next time


	2. Vs Rokon I

Hello, guys! Sorry for the long way. Things came up which made it impossible to add the final edits on this chapter. I was out the whole Sunday. And I was reading volume 8 of Hataraku Maou-sama too. Things are heating up there. Too bad I have to wait a while for volume 9.

Alright, chapter 2 is finally up! There are going to be more people popping up hooray!

For those who aren't familiar with the Japanese names of the Pokémon and places. I'll put the English names in the author's note after the chapter, along with other interesting facts. You're not obliged to read them, but it's just for fun.

I want to thank all the people who read, followed, fav and reviewed this. Your words give me a lot of motivation.

Edit: Revised and beta on 21/3/2017 by Pun Lord Brax. Thank you for your help.

Disclaimer: Hataraku Maou-sama! © Wagahara Satoshi & Oniku, POCKET MONSTERS SPECIAL © Kusaka Hidenori & Yamamoto Satoshi.

* * *

Chapter 2: Vs Rokon I

"One club sandwich coming right up!"

It was bustling at the Tokiwa Food Court. People and Pokémon were standing in line for their order whilst the guy who was running from place to place, taking the customers' orders was none other than the King of Demons.

"It looks really busy today..."

Standing outside of the waiting line was Yellow with Chuchu. Her face was slightly amused at the sight of the Demon King working hard to pay for his living.

"Yeah, but that's fine because more people means more business! Anyway, I still can't thank you enough for giving me this job!"

He bowed politely to his saviour, who had helped him out on their first meeting.

"It was nothing. You should probably say that to my friend. She's the one who owns this place. If she stops by one day, I'll tell you so you can thank her properly. By the way, Shirō-san asked me to bring you this since it's going to rain later."

The blonde handed him an umbrella she was carrying with her.

"Thanks for bringing it. Do you want to grab a bite before you leave? It may be busy, but I can make a small exception for you just this once."

"No thanks, I promised to meet up with Green-san for training and I'm actually running late, so maybe another time. Do your best Sadao-san!"

Maou Sadao was the alias the Demon king took when he became a citizen. His General Alsiel took the name Ashiya Shirō. They were doing their best together to live through the day. The Demon king watched as his benefactor left the building, but the growing crowd quickly forced him to turn back to work.

It may not be the ideal job, but for Maou, it was a crucial part of his future plan to take over all of Kanto and possibly Johto too.

* * *

Six months have passed since the two Demons were taken in by the two Kanto trainers. Green and Yellow had introduced themselves as Illustrated Pokémon Encyclopedia Owners, who were trainers recognised to carry a certain device they called the Pokémon Encyclopedia (which apparently held some sort of special status). After which, they had brought the Demon King and general to a place which they could use as their home.

"This is currently used as a shelter for injured and weaker Pokémon, so not many people come here. But we can clear up one of the rooms on the second floor. I know it isn't much and not an ideal place, but it's the best option if you want privacy."

The building they were staring at was situated at the outskirts of the city, at the border of Tokiwa forest, and looked old and rundown. It was clear that no one was living there and what made it even more uncomfortable for the demons was that it was filled with small Pokémon, like Caterpie, Beedle, Poppo, Koratta and more. That led to the citizens naming it the Pokémon Shelter.

"I can assure you that no one really comes here, well except for me, to check on the Pokémon once in a while."

Yellow said as she picked up a Caterpie.

"The deeper parts of the forest are pretty dangerous since the stronger Pokémon live there and it makes these guys a bit nervous. But I'm sure they'd be happy to have more company, right?"

She petted the small bug-type as she said this, earning a pleasant hum from the little creature.

"We will need you to fill in some registration forms and get you a job. Green-san and I will ask some friends if they can help you with that. Also, furniture is important and we need to fix a few things on the shelter too. We should call the other's to help out with the renovation."

"Are you sure about that?"

Green, who had left the talking to Yellow until now, spoke up.

"I know that they wouldn't care much, but that woman will definitely try to use the situation for her amusement."

"She's not that terrible and considering the situation she was in previously, I'm sure she will help."

The girl took out the same device she used the day before to contact Green.

"Good morning Blue-san, I need to ask you and Red-san a favour. You know the shelter I visit often? Yes, that one, well Green-san and I are planning to renovate the upper floors and I need help from the both of you. Well, it's a long story, I will explain when you arrive- oh and can you also stop by the shopping mall to bring some male clothes? I think size L and M would be good. Again, I will explain when you arrive, it's really complicated so... Ah, thank you very much! I'll see you soon!"

Yellow let out a sigh as she hung up.

"So she's really coming?"

"She said she'd come as soon as she can. It will probably take some time since she has to look for Red-san and I asked her to pick up some new clothes for Satan-san and Alsiel-san, but knowing her, it won't take that long."

"This Blue, is she a friend of yours?"

Alsiel spoke up after listening to Green and Yellow's conversation.

"She's a very close friend of ours. She may be a bit overwhelming in the beginning, but she's a good person."

"That woman is annoying and noisy."

The two completely different answers from the two friends were quite unexpected.

"You don't get along?"

Instead of Green answering, it was Yellow who decided to speak up.

"Actually, it's more like..."

A sudden beeping noise interrupted the woman. She glanced at Green who sighed and took out a small red device. The beeping stopped as he pressed a button.

"Seems like they've arrived."

"I'm sorry for the wait! After looking through all of Masara Town for that hot-blooded reckless idiot, we had some trouble with the clothes you'd asked for, but don't worry I've figured it all out by myself since Red was completely useless, oh and I got another volunteer who is more than willing to help out!"

The person who appeared was a woman with long brown hair falling just above her hips, clear blue eyes with a glint of mischief and a body that would make every woman envy her. She would be described as a natural beauty. The white sleeveless dress she wore, hugged her curves at every right place. In her hand was a device similar to Green's. Behind her were two males, one, who was annoyed at his friend's bold proclamation, had black spiky hair and soft red eyes. He wore casual blue jeans accompanied with a black shirt and a jacket and was also carrying a red device. The two looked around the same age as other male looked slightly younger. He had red hair which reached his shoulders and silver eyes, his expression was like Green cold, but it seems to give a feeling of boredom. He was wearing a black jacket, completely zipped and dark purple pants. Both males were considered to be good looking by human standard.

Satan and Alsiel looked surprised at the sudden and hasty appearance of the woman. Yellow, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel embarrassed, while Green let out a groan as he placed the device back into his pockets.

"New friends? Yellow, were you helping Green socialise?"

A teasing tone was present in the woman's voice.

"Pesky woman."

Green earned a slightly threatening stare from the red-haired male.

"Blue-san, Red-san! You also brought Silver-san with you!"

"To be honest Blue dragged me away in the middle of my training saying; I had to help her with shopping, I couldn't even collect my cap which I dropped..."

"Yes, and you're completely useless! Is; 'it looks fine', the only thing you can say?!"

"You didn't explain anything, you just dragged me along, shoved some clothes in my face and asked if they were okay, how am I supposed to answer?"

Despite the bickering, the atmosphere felt completely relaxed with no hostility present in their body language or voices; It seemed more like it was natural for them.

"Anyway Yellow, what is it that you couldn't talk about through the Pokégear? Since I doubt it has anything to do with Green socialising, it's probably your cosplaying friends right?"

"They're not cosplaying, but that's not the point."

Yellow turned towards the two demons as she said this. "This is Satan and Alsiel, they are aliens from another world called demons."

Silence hung over the group with Blue, Red and Silver staring at the blonde with empty expressions.

"Alright, no more light novels for you."

"Did Gold force you to play one of his stupid games?"

"Yellow, did you hit your head?"

Just like Green; Blue, Silver and Red did not believe the woman and expressed their opinions honestly.

"I'm not crazy! When I met them, they were speaking this strange language that I could not understand, I know it sounds like a video game or novel plot, but it's not!"

"While I can comprehend your opinions, but Yellow is not lying. When I allowed them to stay at the gym they confused the bathroom sink for the shower, you have to be not from this world or a complete idiot to make that mistake."

Green, who would normally stay out of any problematic issues defended Yellow.

Red glanced at the two demons.

"Well, if you say so..."

"You believe him that easily?"

"Green isn't the superstitious type. Actually, the majority of us aren't and besides, Yellow wouldn't make such a story up either."

"And you don't care about what we are?"

"If Yellow trusts you, then so do I."

Red's honest words made Yellow's face flush and created a warm feeling within the demons' hearts.

"To be so kind to us, who are strangers to you."

Alsiel bowed in respect.

"Well, if you had bad intentions, something should have happened by now. Anyway, you're going to live in this rundown building?"

Blue turned her attention to the Pokémon Shelter.

"While I can understand that considering your situation and no one would find it odd anyway, but this place is not the best place to live and two guys living in one of those tiny rooms sounds kinda gay."

"Blue-san, two guys living together does not prove that they're gay!"

"But the room is so small! How can you live properly or even sleep with two grown up men without touching each other in the slightest?"

"Only a deprived woman would say something like that."

"Aww, come on Green, you know I'm right~!"

"Can we, save this for when we don't have people staring at us...?"

"Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much, to be honest, this is one of the more normal conversations they have."

While for Silver, the conversation of the four trainers was an everyday sight, Satan was confused about the way the group treated each other.

"Here are the clothes you asked. You two can change inside the building and we probably have to get a lot of other things for you in order, before we can start a proper explanation about how Kanto works, and I'm also curious about your alien society. Also for a formal introduction, I'm Blue, this guy here is Red and this is Silver, my little brother figure. We're, like Yellow and Green, Encyclopedia Owners. I'm not sure if Green said anything but Green, Red and I come from Masara Town, which is just south from here and Silver is from the Johto region, which lies west from Kanto. Green is here often because he's the Gym Leader of this city."

Blue handed over the bag to Maou and leisurely have the two demons a proper greeting.

"Nice to meet you, and could you please not call us aliens."

"Fine, fine, demons is what Yellow said right?"

Blue gave the demons a playful smile and a wink, which somehow gave the Demon King and General a shiver down their spine.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

After that, some slight renovations were made to the building before the two demons could move into the newly dubbed Demon Fortress. The group of trainers taught the demons everything they had to know, so they could live amongst the citizens. Now, the Demon King, taking the human alias of Maou Sadao, was a proud worker of a well-known food court in Tokiwa, while Ashiya decided to take the role of househusband, which earned him often teasing remarks from Blue.

"Thank you for your hard work!"

Maou waved at his colleagues before leaving. It was in the afternoon and just like Yellow said, it was pouring. Sending a thank you to Yellow and Ashiya, he mounted his bike, balancing the umbrella on his left shoulder and began peddling. Because of the strong wind, his old umbrella could not shield him, but it did not bother the Demon King much.

Upon arriving at the commercial plaza, Maou spotted something at the far corner of his eye. A woman was standing under one of the trees. Her jacket breached and bundled up like a ball in her arms as if she was trying to shield it from the rain. The fact that she seemed to care more about her jacket than her own health made Maou curious. He stepped on the brakes, halting his bike and walked over to her. The woman noticed his approach as her eyes turned towards him, Maou nodded slightly as he stood next to her and placed his bike in between them as to show that he meant no harm. Only then did he noticed that the bundled jacket was moving, and a shining light orange strand caught his eye. Within the jacket, a little nose popped out to reveal the face of a Rokon. The Fire-type Pokémon which was in the woman's arms had an unusual colour, instead of the normal red-brown pelt, its pelt was yellow. He immediately understood the woman's actions, choosing to protect the health of the smaller creature who could not endure the water, the woman gave her jacket to the little Pokémon to protect it from the rain.

"Um, if you like..."

Folding his plastic umbrella he presented it to her, handle first.

"Huh?"

Her clear, refreshing voice sounded confused at first. She looked around her surroundings, unsure how to proceed.

"Oh, I just thought since your Rokon can't handle the rain very well, I thought you might need it."

From afar, she appeared to be a mature woman based on how she looked and acted, but now that he had a closer look, she seemed much younger. At least younger than Maou's current appearance. Black skinny jeans and a v-neck orange blouse portrayed her beauty perfectly, with her long red hair which, while curled slightly at the ends because of the rain, hung loosely around her shoulders, With a few strands, that had fallen in front of her shoulders, covering the Rokon.

"But... Are you sure? I can't just take this from you..."

"It's fine, I'm meeting up with a friend nearby, they will probably lend me one."

Nervously, she took the handle offered to her. Maou swiftly remounted his bike as he did, not wishing to make her feel any more indebted.

"Ah, thank you very much! I'd like to repay you somehow..."

The woman turned out more insistent than Maou had expected.

"Forget about it, it's kinda junk anyway. You can throw it away when you don't need it anymore."

"Oh, I couldn't just.."

"Well, how about this? I work at the Tokiwa Food Court a few blocks away, so why don't you stop by for a bite to eat sometime?"

"Tokiwa Food Court? Isn't that the one that's part of the Berlitz chain?"

"Yup, that very one!"

"I'll give you a discount on our weekly special if I'm there."

This kind of marketing was what Maou specialised in around the neighbourhood. Wherever he went, whomever he conversed with, everyone was a potential customer. This extra effort could lead him to his job promotion.

"Alright. I'll be sure to do that. Umm..."

The woman stood up straight, looking right into Maou's eyes.

"Thanks again."

With that, she and her Rokon bowed lightly.

Her smile was like a beautiful ray of sunshine peeking through the distressing rain clouds of his heart.

"Sure thing. Be careful."

Maou turned around, attempting to hide his pangs of awkwardness. Waving his hand, he plunged back into the rain, never turning back.

"Brrr! Cold!"

While he might have gone a bit overboard with that exchange, it was all for a better tomorrow, better sales figures, increasing business and of course a better chance at dominating the world.

As for the umbrella, he hoped Ashiya would lose his grip on their finance to buy another, or maybe he could at least ask Red to lend him one.

Back at the plaza, the woman remained motionless until Maou was no longer in sight.

* * *

"Hey Sadao, wow you're completely soaked? Did you forgot to bring an umbrella?"

Red, who had been waiting for Maou at the Tokiwa Build Center, the biggest and one of the few D.I.Y. Stores in the city, asked when he saw the man arrive completely soaked.

"Gave it to a woman who was taking shelter under a tree. She tried to use her jacket to keep her Rokon dry. Her Rokon had a weird colour. Instead of the usual red, it was yellow."

"Ah, it's probably a shiny!"

"Shiny?"

Hearing the unfamiliar word, piped Maou's interest.

"Shiny Pokémon are Pokémon who have a different coloration to what's usual for its species. They're just like regular Pokémon except for the slightly different appearance, it's a rare sight to encounter one so they're wanted by a lot of trainers, coordinator, collectors and even poachers who would sell them on the black markets for high prices. But it's still very rare to see a trainer with a shiny Pokémon. Even between us Encyclopaedia Owners, only two have encountered and captured one. Silver is one of the two."

"Wow, that's quite impressive."

"Yeah, anyway I hope the woman and her Rokon returned home safely. If you want you can borrow mine, I don't mind getting wet anyway."

"Saying that makes me feel guilty for accepting."

The Kanto champion scratched his back awkwardly. They took the escalator to the second floor.

"To be honest I don't really do this often since I'm mostly not home."

"Really? You and Green seem pretty knowledgeable about it, though."

"That's because Blue always forces us to fix and set things up for her. She knows how to do it herself, but she's often lazy and loves to boss others around for her amusement."

"Yeah, she can be really scary sometimes."

The exchange of words about the busty brunette was one both would never talk about in front of the said woman because they were all too aware of the consequences.

"So you really gave your umbrella away to a stranger? What made you do that so sudden?"

This innocent question which Red asked purely out of curiosity, sat the Demon King thinking.

"I'm not sure, I guess I felt pity."

While the two men became engrossed with their thoughts, they did not notice a sales person approach.

"Maou-san, did Ashiya-san ask you to get something again? And you brought a friend with you this time... Ah wait isn't that Red from Masara Town? The Pokémon League Champion?"

"Uhh, yeah."

Being too used to this situation Red answered bluntly.

"Can you maybe tell us where we can find wood paint, some screws, steel bars and..."

Red took out a note which he had stored in his pocket and frowned.

"Ugh, not again."

"What is it?"

Maou looked over Red's shoulder, inspecting the content of the note and made the same dreadful expression Red was making.

"She's using us as her delivery boys again..."

On the note was a large list of items, more than half of the list was written in a different handwriting. At the very bottom were the words "Good luck!" written with a heart next to it.

"Is everything alright?"

The sales person looked worried at the two's sudden change of attitude.

"Ah, yeah we are. Um, we need all this, could you help us with gathering all these?"

Red handed over the note to the sales person who took it gladly.

"Ah of course, if you give me a minute. You two can take a seat and I'll give you a drink on the house."

She showed them to an empty sofa and quickly called for some colleagues.

"I wonder if this special treatment you get is a good thing or a bad thing."

"It's a bad thing."

"But you do get privileges and discounts and free things, it definitely helps with your finance."

"Believe me, it's still a bad thing."

"At least they give you good customer service."

"Yup, definitely a bad thing."

Maou had no idea why Red didn't seem thrilled. He could understand if it had anything to do with wanting to be treated like everyone else, but the man's expression gave away that there was something else behind it.

The answer came soon enough as the salesperson returned with Gorīkī, carrying all the requirement from the list and some more things.

"I have what you requested Red-san and this is on the house; something extra so you can enjoy with Ashiya-san!"

The excitement in the woman's voice also seemed present on her face as she handed over dishes wrapped in tin foil to both guys who had no choice with to accept in an awkward manner.

"Thanks... Put it on my tab..."

"Wait, I can't allow you to pay for my part! As a working member of this society, I can easily pay for my expenses,"

The Demon King protested fiercely against Red's generosity.

"Sure, I just thought because you came all soaked, I could make things a bit easier and Shirō would probably not complain much about the umbrella."

"If that's the case, then there's no problem."

The sudden change of opinion took a few seconds for Red to register in his brain.

"So, how much is that in total?"

"Well, since we have a 30% off sale on certain products, it won't be as much as you think."

The salesperson led them to the checkout counter where Red paid for all the products. By the time they were done, the rain had stopped.

"So, are you going to be fine? If you want I can ask Pte to help to carry some things."

They were standing at the entrance of the Store. Maou glanced at his bike and then back at the bags he was carrying. Since the purchases he originally planned were small ones, he thought he would not have any trouble on the way home, but now that he was also carrying two bags, containing his and Ashiya's dinner...

"I can place them on Dullahan's steer and walk home."

"I still find it weird that you gave your bike a name..."

Red's comment left a short awkward silence between the two.

"Anyway, if you put it like that, then I guess it's okay. Then, see you tomorrow. I'll make sure to arrive with the others a few hours before you have to work. Who knows when another earthquake would hit."

The earthquakes were something which began to occur recently, while it was an unusual event in Kanto the people still continued their daily lives as unusual occurrences weren't that rare for them. To prevent the Pokémon Shelter from crumbling any further or from collapsing completely, Red and Maou went to the Tokiwa Build Center to buy the necessary items needed to enforce the shelter.

"Sure, thanks again for your help."

With that Red said his goodbye and headed towards Masara Town.

Maou watched the Kanto Champion's retreat before hopping onto Dullahan and peddling off.

The plaza was even more deserted than before. The shops closed early today due to an event. People had already gone home to prepare dinner. The only lights present were the street lights and the lights belonging to the fountain at the centre.

The woman from before was standing under the same tree, her Rokon stood next to her staring calmly.

"Hey, are you the...?"

Maou stopped himself mid-sentence. Something was off. The woman was silent as she fixed her gaze upon him. There was something cold, almost hostile within her eyes, as she was glaring at him. Maou swallowed nervously, almost cowering at the sensation of her eyes upon him.

"Um... did it work out okay? Was your Rokon affected too much by the weather?"

"No, it did not work out okay."

"Uh?"

Her voice was like the cold air in the middle of winter. She took a step toward Maou, almost making him lose his balance and fall on the ground. Flustered, he jumped off his bike and positioned it between then.

"I was watching you from across the building."

"Watching me?... You mean the scene that that saleswoman was making?"

The place where Red and Maou had been talking with the energetic saleswoman was near the store's restaurant. Like every big store, the D.I. had a restaurant where the customers could enjoy their lunch or dinner if they were hungry. This way the customers did not need to rush and could continue with their shopping.

"No. You."

"M-me?"

This made him even more confused. For some reason, she was at the same place as he and did not even return his umbrella. They had recently met and now she was stalking him? There was only one...

"You looked so different from before, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. But after a while, I realised."

Only one woman who would...

"At first, I doubted my five senses. I knew you were somewhere close, but not this close."

...Be looking for him!

"You can try to hide what little magic you have left, but you can't fool me! Demon King Satan, why were you shopping in the Tokiwa Build Center with an innocent citizen?!"

The flowing red hair; the beautiful, unblemished skin; the keen magic-detecting eyes...

"Y-You're... Emilia, the hero!"

* * *

 **Term dictionary**

Beedle- Weedle

Poppo- Pidgey

Koratta- Ratata

Illustrated Pokémon Encyclopedia- it's the literal Japanese translation of Pokédex. I know it's quite long when translated into English, but it sounded funny to me.

Tokiwa City- Viridian City

Masara Town- Pallet town

Rokon- Vulpix

Gorīkī- Machoke

Chuchu- The nickname of Yellow's Pikachu

Pte- The nickname of Red's Ptera (Aerodactyl) its English nickname is Aero.

Pokémon who share the same name in English and Japanese will not be listed.

 **Geographic**

As some of you might or might not know. The first 4 regions in the Pokémon games are based on geographic locations in Japan. Kanto is based on the Kanto region and all the city, forest, caves etc are all based on real places in Japan and the story of Hataraku Maou-sama takes place mostly in Tokyo, which lies in Kanto. I guess this is one of the reasons why I decided to stick to the Japanese names. I'll place here the list of cities and places all locations that appear or are mentioned in this chapter are based on:

Masara Town- Shimoda City, Shizuoka prefecture.

Tokiwa City- Hakone Town, Kanagawa prefecture.

As for the chapter titles, I decided to make a mix of the style of the chapter names of Pokémon SPECIAL and Hataraku Maou-sama!

Now that was chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed. Blue, Red and Silver made an appearance on the Pokémon side and for Maou's side, we have Emi with a Rokon. How did she get one? That will be explained later in the story. Chapter 3 is still not finished completely, so it will take longer before it will be up, but I will do my best to finish it as soon as I can.

Thank you for reading and feel free to leave some feedback or a motivation message. :)


	3. Vs Rokon II

I'm very sorry for making you all wait. I accidentally erased the chapter when I was writing and it was such a pain in the ass to get it back. I was lucky to find an older version of the chapter on my iPad, but of course, that contained about 50% of what I wrote. To not drown in my frustration, I decided to work on the next chapter instead so I could cool my head. Does that mean that chapter 4 comes out soon? Nope, while I was writing I decided that it would be better to post it as chapter 5. So chapter 4 still has to be written and chapter 5 is done. As for chapter 3. Well, I'm glad Apple updated their notes system. Now I can recover any document that I accidentally erased. I also made a backup on my word app just in case. I won't make the same mistake ever again!

Anyway, I'm super happy with the reviews I got, thank you guys, you're all awesome!

For my guest reviewers who I can't answer is a PM, I'll do it here:

Guest: Yes, but the story will mostly focus on the Kanto group, the others will also make an appearance. Like Sapphire, Ruby, Gold, Diamond etc. But that will be later. I have great plans for all of them and for Maou and the others! After consideration, I decided that a Vulpix would be the best choice for Emi. The reason is also hidden in Ura's nickname, which will be explained later in the story. There's nothing funnier and sadder than living in a run down building habituated by Pokémon. Alright, the shelter isn't that run down anymore since they're renovated the whole building. At least Maou and Ashiya won't be bored and they have great company!

Guest: I'm so glad! One of the things I love about writing crossovers is the confrontation about the different cultures of the characters. This will also appear various time in this stories. The way how Maou and Ashiya adapt to modern life was a big impact in their lives, they've also been greatly influenced by Red and the others. Alciel and Satan were able to take a shower the next morning when Green and Yellow gave them a proper explanation about the shower and the sink.

Guest: Yeah, not many people do that, don't they? It's especially fun for a crossover. Part of both worlds that aren't only present in the story, but also the chapter titles. I'm so happy to find another person who also has the same weird interest as me. Not many people like and Hatamaou AND PokéSPECIAL sadly. I have a very weird taste in manga. I like popular manga like Tokyo Ghoul and less popular like Pokémon SPECIAL or old classic ones like Chrono Crusade. They're all awesome but there aren't many people who like these kinds of manga too. I prefer the Japanese nicknames over the English ones. I find it ridiculous that Viz even changed the nicknames. There's no reason to. It's like like the kids will notice. And I also find it an insult to a great manga like Pokémon SPECIAL the mangaka put a lot of thought for those nicknames and I find them very creative. I buy the Japanese manga because I'm not a fan of Viz. to me, they do a sloppy job in translating. I'm e of the view that actually uses the Japanese nicknames. XD my apologies for the long wait. At least you have your chapter to enjoy now. :)

Guest: thank you! I hope this chapter will satisfy your thirst. It's quite long. But I enjoyed writing this so much! The conversation of Maou and Ashiya with Blue are so funny! Emi has no idea where they have ended up. XD

This chapter has gone through 2 different grammar programs and beta read from my sister and me. So if there are any grammar and spelling errors present, blame the computer. A chapter that's almost 10k words can't be completely grammar and spelling error free. :(

Enough dilly-dayling, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Kusaka Hidenori & Yamamoto Satoshi © Pocket Monster SPECIAL, Wagahara Satoshi & Oniku © Hataraku Maou-sama!

* * *

Chapter 3: Vs Rokon II

At the Demon Fortress Ashiya was working hard to finish the house chores. The small room he and Maou occupied changed a lot within those six months. The small corner at the right of the entrance was turned into the kitchen, the fridge and kitchen dresser left little space for cooking. The living room only contained a kotatsu table, which would be stored away during the night. The only separate room was a toilet. If the two wanted to take a shower they would have to visit the public baths.

While the room contained little furniture, its occupants and guests made it seem more occupied than it was.

"Blue-san, if I may be so kind, I still need to prepare dinner before Maou-sama returns."

"Just give me a sec, I got this almost fixed. Don't tell me you prefer finishing dinner on time over preventing another short circuit because of the earthquakes. If your fridge is not working properly the food is going to spoil and there will be nothing left to cook unless you want to die of food poisoning."

The Evolver, who was busy setting up cable wires turned around. Her face strict and determined.

"Besides you should be grateful, I'm generous enough to do this for free, do you know how much it costs if you hire someone?"

"If my memory serves me right, you stormed into the room complaining that you were bored and that everyone else was busy.

Ashiya's rebuke was cut short when he met Blue's gaze. A shiver ran down his spine and he quickly turned towards the kitchen sink.

"A-anyway, I'm grateful for your kindness, but you probably have other matters to attend."

"Today is my break since I've been going from place to place, investigating the situations and looking for casualties. The wild Pokémon have been acting up quite a lot lately and it would be troublesome if Rocket Gang is back. It's been a while since they've been active, so I wouldn't be surprised if they're planning something again."

The sudden answer of the woman surprised Ashiya. Blue was not looking at the demon but staring at the window instead, lost in thought.

"By the way, I think it's better if you feed your pet first. It's not nice to let the little guy wait."

"Bishamonten is not a pet! It's a valuable member of the demon army and trusted watchdog!"

Bishamonten, the smallest member of the household was a Beedle who had been living in the shelter long before the two demons arrived. During the first night, along with some other Pokémon, it refused to leave the room, making the demons' first night at their new stronghold very uncomfortable and cramped. While time passed and little by little the other Pokémon had accepted the Demon King and general as inhabitants of the Shelter and gave them their space. This Beedle, however, refused to leave and in the end claimed Maou as its new home, using the Demon King's face as a makeshift bed. Maou was impressed by the creature's stubbornness and guts, thus declared it a member of the Demon army. Whenever Maou was out, the little bug-type would occupy the kotatsu table.

"Sure, whatever."

Blue returned her attention to the wires, right at that moment, her PokéGear went off. Letting out a sigh, she sat up and answered the call.

"Hi Red, what's up? Oh, you did? Aww, that's so sweet of you, you didn't have to go that far! Don't be silly, why would I trick my precious friends in doing work that I don't want to do?"

Ashiya rolled his eyes, which luckily went unnoticed by the brunette.

"Ah, no I'm fixing the wires at Sadao and Shirō's place. Really? That's strange, he hasn't arrived yet."

"What? What do you mean? Did something happened to Maou-sama?!"

Blue's comment made Ashiya turn frantically at the woman, but she ignored him and continued to answer the phone as if nothing was wrong.

"That could be the case. Can you wait there for a while longer? I'll be there within an hour or so. Yeah, see you later."

And with that she disconnected the call and got up slowly, removing the dust from her clothes.

"Well, your fridge should be fine for now."

"I don't care about the fridge! Did something happen to Maou-sama?!"

"I don't know, Red just said that he was waiting in front of my door to deliver the products I asked him to get. He said that he and Sadao parted ways about thirty-five minutes ago and since the rain stopped around that time, you'd think that Sadao would be back by now. Anyway, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go look for him. I doubt anything bad happened, but you never know."

"Bishamonten and I will guard this place with our lives! Please be careful!"

"You sound like some NPC from an RPG game..."

Blue said that as she left the building, walking at a casual pace as if she was in no hurry at all.

* * *

Maou was staring at the hero Emilia Justina, the one who easily destroyed his army and intervened with his conquest on Ente Isla. The hero glorified as the saviour of her native land. Why was she in Tokiwa?

"Yes, it is I, Emilia! And surely you must know why I am here!"

"Y-you couldn't be...!"

"You and Alciel, your sole remaining general, may have just barely escaped us. But I have travelled across worlds in pursuit! If I let you escape our world will be enveloped in darkness once again! And before that can happen, I will destroy you!"

"W-wait! Wait a sec, Emilia! We can talk this out!"

"Never, Demon King! Prepare to die!"

The hero took out a knife and lunged for Maou, slashing at the air. Maou leapt backwards, dodging the blade as it slipped past his bike. Dullahan fell to the ground along with the bags containing Maou and Ashiya's dinner.

"My dinner! That was a gift, you heartless woman! Whoa! Watch it!"

"Enough of your cowardly evasion! Stand still and let me kill you! Ura, go!"

"Kon!"

The Rokon who had been cautiously waiting for its master's order lunged towards Maou. Startled, Maou quickly jumped to the side.

"Ugh, you gotta be kidding me!"

He barely avoided both attacks, the knife coursed just past the pit of his stomach.

It took him a while to collect himself. He was weaponless and had no means to defend himself, his short trips between work, home or stores didn't ask for any since Tokiwa was mostly peaceful. Due to the watching eye of the city's Gym Leader. It forced him to evade, but a sense of supreme confidence filled Maou's mind.

"Uh... Emilia?"

"Hmm? Begging for your life, is it? I shall never negotiate with my sworn enemy!"

Her forceful declaration threw him slightly, but he still managed to croak an observation.

"Where's your holy sword?"

"...!"

It was enough to make her visible gasp and halt Rokon in its movement.

"H-how did you...!"

"You bought that knife in the hundred-yen store near the Trainer house, right? I have the same one."

The hero was completely shaken. The knife gleamed slightly under the moonlight.

"You... You lost all your holy force, didn't you? Or even if you didn't, you can't afford to waste any, huh?"

"Nnngh...!"

The way Emilia gritted her teeth in response, was all the confirmation he needed.

He had expected, to some extent, pursuers or assassins from Ente Isla would be forthcoming, but not the hero herself. And yet here she was, across the gate just like himself, sniffing out the trail of his magic force.

"Currently I may haven't the ability to summon my Holy Sword, but unlike you, I can still take you down!"

Her fierce glare and wicked grin send chills down Maou's spine. Emilia glanced at her Rokon who was glaring at Maou, waiting for an order.

"Ura, Retribution!"

* * *

Blue had arrived at the Tokiwa Build Center, as she expected the store was closed and there was no sight of Maou.

"Not here, he wasn't near his workplace either... Strange."

The woman took out her PokéGear and called the one person she hoped would know where he was.

"Blue-san, how are you doing?"

The voice on the other side of the line sounded slightly tired.

"... How many times do I need to tell you to drop the damn honorifics!? Anyway, how was your day?"

"Well, I've been pretty busy. I trained with Green-san most of the time, afterwards, I went to Tokiwa Forest to take a look at the Pokémon who live in the deeper parts and see if there was any connection to the earthquakes."

"I see, and did you find anything?"

"No, the Pokémon were very restless and reverted a bit to their old behaviour, but I was able to calm them down a little. Travelling through the forest will not be recommended at the moment unless you're strong enough to handle the Pokémon."

"Rocket Gang really messed up with the ecosystem in this area haven't they?"

"But it's not only the Pokémon who were Rocket Gang's victims in the past. The regular inhabitants are also acting up, they hide or attack whenever they sense anyone approaching. I was able to come back unscathed because they recognised me."

"Must be pretty handy to have your ability Healer-san."

The nickname Blue mentioned was the title Yellow had received by Kanto's famous professor, Professor Okido. Like every Encyclopaedia Owner, she had a talent, no one had and it was that talent that earned her the nickname The Healer. For Blue it was The Evolver, Green had earned the title Raiser, Red was The Battler and Silver The Trader. The other Encyclopaedia Owners also had earned a title based on their talents. Talents they were born with and which they had nurtured over the years.

"Anyway, as far as I can see, the origin of the incidents do not come from the Western side of Kanto."

"I guess that's a relief, but my investigations haven't gotten me far either and I've found no recent activities from Rocket Gang."

Yellow answered her friend in a hopeless tone.

"Then, the origin of those earthquakes lies somewhere else?"

"Probably, well we've only checked around the mainland, maybe if we search down south we will find more clues. Have you contacted Katsura-san?"

"I haven't, but Red told me a few days ago that he would go to Guren Island to visit him personally."

"Is that so? Well, hopefully, we get some answers. Masaki-san has been going to every Pokémon Centre in Tokiwa and Nibi City because the earthquakes turned the whole transfer system into a mess. I'm going to meet up with him sometime this week. But I can guess that this isn't the reason you called, right?"

"Haha, well I was at Sadao's place, helping with the wire instalment when I got a call from Red, telling me that he was waiting outside my house. Sadao hasn't returned yet, so to calm Shirō, I decided to go look for him. He's not at the D.I.Y. Store and he wasn't at his work either, so I wondered if you knew where he is."

The other side of the line stayed silent for a short while after Blue's question.

"Sorry, the last time I saw him was at his work when I dropped off his umbrella on Shirō-san's request. You don't think he was ambushed, do you?"

"By what? A Caterpie? A Nyarth? The dangerous ones are inside the forest and the ones in the city are the weaker wild ones or have a Trainer and I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to act so rash in this city with Green as the gym leader.

A snort escaped the woman's lips as she answered.

Anyway, thanks for your help, I'll continue looking. See you tomorrow."

"Ah, but I didn't really do..."

Blue disconnected the call before Yellow could finish. She stared at the road in front of her and sighed.

"You'd think he's the type of guy who tries to stay out of trouble."

She took a round object from her waist, staring at the red transparent top where a small pink creature with wings was staring back at her, it was a Pixy.

"I'm counting on you Pikkun!"

Blue threw the ball. The ball popped open in mid-air, releasing her Pokémon. The Fairy-type whistled happily at its master.

"Detect any sounds nearby, be it a conversation or a battle."

Pikkun closed its eyes and focused on its surroundings after awhile its ears twitched and began to skip.

"Piiipiiii!"

"What a good boy!"

Following her Pokémon's path, Blue ran towards the same direction as Pikkun.

While the streets were empty, the brunette began to detect noises, she hurried her pace and turned around the corner until she almost bumped into her Pokémon. What she saw was definitely not what she expected. A police officer seemed to be busy lecturing Maou and a woman with a Rokon. Instead of walking towards the group, Blue decided to listen in from the shadows to satisfy her curiosity.

"I can understand that arguing can't be avoided, but there's no need to send your Rokon after your boyfriend. Especially when he has no Pokémon with him that's unfair, don't you think so."

"I don't want to battle him, I want to slay this man!"

The woman declared fiercely, her hate was clearly present in her voice.

"Sure, cases like these are not uncommon if you can't solve the problem then you can just break up."

"It's not like that! There's no way I would ever be in that kind of relationship with that man."

"Don't bother yelling, I doubt he's listening."

Maou who had been quiet most of the time said this in an annoyed voice.

"I will give you a warning this time, so please be careful on your way home."

With that, the police officer left. Blue, who heard every word of it started to smirk.

"Oho, I wonder what kind of scene I have stumbled on, it looks interesting."

The brunette noticed the woman leave, after yelling something at Maou. Maou sighed and turned around, ready to go home, but stopped in his tracks when he spotted the Evolver. Her hands on her hips and a mischievous grin on her face.

"Please, tell me you just arrived."

Maou's voice sounded exhausted.

"Who knows, but I can assure you that the next time you get in a fight with your girlfriend, I'll help you get the police off your back."

The frown on Maou's face made Blue snicker in delight.

"But I have to admit, I would never guess that you have such a good taste in women. That non-caring attitude of yours made me almost think that you were gay."

"Sometimes I wonder if you keep forgetting what Ashiya and I really are."

"That's completely irrelevant, you're still a healthy male and every guy your age has its needs."

"Are you going to torment me for the rest of my life?"

"As long as it entertains me, yes."

"Ugh."

Blue ignored Maou's sore mood and skipped next to him.

"So, who is she? How did you guys meet? How long do you know her? What did you do to make her so mad at you? Did you call her ugly or fat?"

"You really do talk much, don't you?"

"Just answer my questions. If you don't I'm going to follow you home so your housewife can hear it himself."

The Evolver's tone was way too sweet for Maou's ears. Since she knew the majority of the story already, Maou decided it could not hurt to tell her and that it would be better than having her pestering him for days to come."

"She came from the same world as I. She's the Hero Emilia."

"Ente Isla? I see, so you had a secret affair?"

"Why does it always have to be like that for you? She was the one who wounded me and forced me to retreat."

"What kind of horrible thing did you do to get her to hate you that much? Don't tell me you have a secret stash of naked pictures of her. Or did you cheat on her with Shirō?"

"I'm starting to doubt your sanity."

"So, you got your ass kicked and she decided to follow you here? You'd think when you just had a fight with your lover, you'd be glad you won't see his face again."

"You know that all those comments are insults to my pride."

"Ohohohoho! Silly Sadao, men pride doesn't exist in my dictionary."

Maou began to wonder if Blue was worse than any demon he commanded. She had no trouble with making others feel uncomfortable and losing their confidence what made it worse was that she even enjoyed the reactions of her victims.

"I'm still waiting~"

"... Before I retreated, I promised I would return and conquer Ente Isla again."

"... What a boring reason."

"What?! It's not boring!"

"It sounds like a typical villain line from any movie or game. Unless you had a complete Sephiroth attitude, I can hardly see that as a reason to go after you. You probably cheated on her with Shirō."

Maou let out a tired sigh. It was no use to try to argue with a woman who clearly had a few screws loose and loved to make the lives of those around her miserable.

"By the way, do you think she'd give me a few hairs of her Rokon so I can sell them?"

"You really are too overwhelming."

* * *

"Maou-sama, you're back! I was worried!"

Ashiya almost fell on the ground when Maou arrived. It was close to midnight and the food Ashiya had prepared had already gone cold.

"Hey, what do you want to do with these bags?"

Blue who was kind enough to escort Maou back, asked as she pointed at the bags with Maou's dinner.

"It may have fallen on the ground, but the tin foil still protected the food. So, I guess it's still edible."

"Maou-sama, don't tell me you have been spending our budget on luxuries?! We cannot afford such pleasures!"

"Calm down Ashiya, this was a gift from the woman at Tokiwa Build Centre."

"In that case please send her my utmost gratitude when you see her again."

The current situation could not look any more awkward and like Maou imagined, Blue was smirking in silence.

"Anyway, since my job is over for today, I'll leave you two lovebirds, for now, don't traumatise the Beetle. Hohoho!"

Blue left in a satisfied mood, ignoring Ashiya's scolding and protests.

"How dare that woman, Maou-sama has no interest in such nonsense and nor do I!"

"Just leave her. She's just doing that because she wants you to react that way."

"Yes, my apologies my lord."

Maou placed the bags on the table next to Bishamonten. The little bug got up the moment it spotted the master of the house.

"Ah my noble watchdog, thank you for keeping the fortress safe."

After giving the small bug-type his daily praise, Maou petted it on its back. Beetle didn't react much and returned to the place it had claimed as its home, Maou's head.

"Now can you tell me the reason for your tardiness? I was surprised when Blue-san received a call from Red-san."

Maou was quiet for a while. He knew that Ashiya would make a scene if he told him the truth. So for now, he decided to keep it to himself. Until tomorrow when Blue would certainly mention today's accident.

"Ah, well. I had some troubles with a Rokon on my way back."

"What?! My liege, are you alright?! Did you get bitten anywhere?! Any burn wounds?! Are you bleeding?! Forgive me for my incompetence! I should have been there to protect you! I have failed you!"

"Just calm down Ashiya. It's nothing really, I met Blue on the way and she helped me out."

"I see, well then. I should give her my uttermost gratitude next time."

"No need, I did that already. How was your day? Did you find anything?"

Maou was very well aware of Ashiya's reaction if he were to tell him the truth. Thus to spare his trusted general's unnecessary worry and scolding, he decided to keep quiet about it and change the subject.

"My apologies my lord. I've looked in every section of the library. Compared to the myths originated from the other regions Kanto has almost nothing. It's like they've traded their beliefs and history for technological development."

"That's troublesome... It can't be helped. Thank you for your hard work Ashiya."

"You're too kind, your demonic highness. My contributions have hardly given us anything, I'm not deemed worthy of your praise."

"Don't cut yourself short. You're in charge of the house chores, cooking, research. It's more than enough to be worthy of my praise. Now let's turn in for tonight. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Ashiya gave into Maou's statement. He knew that it was futile to deny it any further. After taking out the large towels from their closet, he turned off the light and the two demons went to sleep. Maou hoped that for now, they could continue their peaceful life.

* * *

Too bad fate never goes as one wishes for. Maou's peaceful morning was quickly disturbed during breakfast. The demons were engulfing themselves in the gloriously varied dishes which Maou had received the other day. The beef sukiyaki donburi, which consisted of rice, cooked sukiyaki and vegetables as the topping, with a delicious sesame sauce on top. the tofu and eggs were served separately. The extravagant dish looked very special, but the plain-looking eggs, which Ashiya had purchased at a discount would make someone wonder about the odd eating habits of the demons. Eating dinner during breakfast was considered unorthodox, but Ashiya insisted that in these times it was better to start the day with a full stomach than going to bed with one and Maou couldn't agree any more with that.

It was during this time that someone knocked on their door. The two demons looked at each other surprised. Due to their poor living condition, Maou and Ashiya hardly got any visitors and the ones they were expecting were supposed to arrive later in the morning and they were not expecting any mail or packages to arrive for them either. That was the harsh truth in life.

"Yes, who is it?"

Ashiya called out from behind the door.

"'Who is it?' Well, thank you very much for such a polite greeting, Alciel! Last of the Four Great Demon Generals!"

At that moment Maou choked in his breakfast, sending the food down his windpipe, which sent him into a coughing fit and sprayed bits of egg, tofu and rice straight up his nose.

"W-who are you?!"

Ashiya quickly jumped away from the door, ready for battle. He glanced at their trusted watchdog Bishamonten, trusting it would do its job as the guard of the house. The Beedle however, just raised its head in confusion and after a few seconds, it turned its attention back to its food. So far reliable house guards.

"Who? I believe the last time you asked me that, we were battling each other in the Demon King's Castle. You haven't forgotten, have you? The name of the hero, Emilia Justina!"

"Hero Emilia?!"

Ashiya turned frantically to Maou, who was too busy with unclogging his nose.

"Now, come! Open this door and prepare for your destined fate!"

It was hard to believe, but there were only a select few here in Kanto who know Ashiya's real name. The first one being Maou and the other's were the small group of trainers who decided to help them out. But they weren't interested in his past actions at all. He had expected to be attacked by assassins one day, but he'd never expected the hero herself to appear.

While the sudden appearance of the hero had caught him off guard, he was still the right-hand man and best strategist of the Demon King. He was all too aware of the hero's moves and weaknesses and knew far too well what to do in this kind of situation.

He checked the locks on the door, slid the chain in its place, shut all the windows and turned off the ventilation fan.

"Maou-sama, what should we do? The hero is here!"

"Ah...! Wait! Alciel, wait! I'm telling you, open up!"

Maou who was still busy with cleaning his nose looked lazily at his trusted general.

"Can you get me a tissue?"

"Demon King! You're in there too, are you? Don't be a coward and open this door!"

The hero rang the doorbell frantically, beating in a continues rhythm, but both demons paid no mind to it.

"Maou-sama! What do we do, what do we do?!"

"Ugh, I can't get this piece of sukiyaki out of my nose. Uhm yeah! I kinda ran into her yesterday. You remember the Rokon I told you about. Apparently, it's hers. Sorry, I didn't tell you."

"What?!"

Maou's nonchalant reply stunned Ashiya.

"I was ambushed on my way back from the store. An officer caught us and we were lectured for our behaviour. That's why I returned so late."

"The most humiliating moment of my life! He... he thought I was the demon King's girlfriend!"

Emi's anger was sensed behind the door, even Bishamonten gazed alertly at the direction of the noise. It made Maou glad that the hero was not aware of Blue's teasing of last night. Ashiya also glanced at the door, but only for a second before he turned his gaze back to Maou.

"My liege, why, why have you not told me about this?"

"Well, Blue was present and I don't want her to start spouting any other weird stuff, also nothing really happened so..."

"Blue-san was present at the attack?!"

"No, not really! She arrived when we got lectured by the officer and she didn't show herself until after Emilia left. Besides the hero is in the same boat as us."

"What do you mean with that?"

Maou blew his nose into a tissue. He still felt bits of food in his nose and tried to poke it out with another tissue.

"She was able to figure out that I was the Demon King yesterday, but she wasn't able to use her Holy Sword. It's made of holy metal and imbued with holy magic, right? She couldn't summon it and you know what that means?"

"... It means that she has lost her holy powers or can't afford to waste what she has left? So she can't recharge her powers as well!"

"Yeah, not that she would mind using up all her powers to defeat us, though. But, there is one advantage that we have."

"Her... Lifespan?"

"Exactly, she may be the hero of Ente Isla, but she's still human. We demons have a much longer lifespan that humans. The life expectancy of a human on Ente Isla is about fifty years and here in Kanto it's probably not more than hundred."

"Well considered my liege, but she still has a Rokon that listens to every command. She can incinerate us at any moment possible! What if she decides to burn the building!"

"I doubt she'll do that. We may be living here, but we also have neighbours downstairs."

"The wild Pokémon!"

The hero began to stamp her feet angrily in disgust, the sounds emitting from it was worrisome especially for the inhabitants on the ground floor.

"Emilia is not the type to sacrifice the innocent to reach her goals. So, as long as we stay here there's no chance that she'll burn this place down and even if she were to defeat us, there's no way she would have enough magic left to control, let alone summon the gate."

"I see, that's great thinking Mou-sama!"

"Thanks, now can you please let her in, I think she's starting to cry. It's hard to hear it clearly from that Rokon's roaring. Also, it would be very bad if Red, Green and the others arrive while she's still crying in front of our door, I'm not in the mood to hear any of Blue's remarks."

Emi's sniffing may sound faint over her Rokon's growls, but it was still clear enough to hear from the Demon's room.

* * *

"What a dump!"

This was the first comment of the hero the moment she stepped into the apartment.

Ashiya wanted to retort angrily, but Maou kept him silent, knowing full well that the hero wasn't lying.

"What else would you expect? It's not like we can afford anything better, at least we keep it organised."

"It's hard to believe that two men are willing to live here especially when the other inhabitants are wild Pokémon."

"I prefer my demon castle to be functional and practical."

After checking his nostrils one last time Maou continued to eat his breakfast.

"And what kind of breakfast is this? You don't have enough to get a decent living arrangement, but you have enough to eat a luxurious evening meal for breakfast? Who does that? Don't tell me someone took pity on you two"

"Hey, you reap what you sow. There's no way I would decline someone's charity."

Emilia rolled her eyes, it was hard to believe that the Demon King and his trusted general had degraded themselves to the point where they accepted charity from humans and the fact that there was a tiny little Beedle on their table, joining the demons in their breakfast, didn't help much either.

"Are you crazy? Eating dinner during breakfast? You could have saved it for the evening and get some bread. You're even allowing one of the wild Pokémon eating from your food."

"For your information were poor, is that bad? And don't insult Bishamonten! It's not just a wild Pokémon but a watchdog and valuable member of the demon army."

While Maou's proclamation was full of pride, Bishamonten did not seem to care at all and continued to eat.

"Yes! Yes, it is! I clawed my way over to a completely different world just so I could kill these two dirty hobos who live with a tiny bug which they picked up from the wild?! This is horrible!"

Seeing Maou sitting cross-legged in front of his old kotatsu in nothing but his boxers and a sweat-stained running shirt, finally made the hero break down.

Any person could obviously see from the outside that the building was not meant for living purposes. Aside from the greenery growing on the outside walls and in the other rooms, the smell of old wood and moss hanging in the air in addition to the larger part of the inhabitants being Pokémon, the room Maou and Ashiya were occupying clearly showed signs of swift renovation. While the walls still looked as old as the building. Someone had definitely scoured the walls, ground and ceiling accurately and repainted everything, diminishing the scent which dominated the rest of the building.

The cable installation was all too visible, it was taped together and firmly put against the ceiling and corners of the room to make it look less messy. The set of laundry, containing, shirts, socks and underwear were hanging outside. A door on the far right seemed the only thing that was completely replaced. The word 'toilet' was painted with big black letters.

The washing machine stood outside because there was not enough space in the room and a few garbage bags were stacked in the corner, along with some bags with wrappings.

"I... I live by myself and I can manage my life better than you two idiots. You've got two of you holding jobs and this is the best you can do?"

"By yourself? Don't you have any friends?"

Emilia's intent to rebuke Maou's pathetic lifestyle was immediately negated when Maou pointed out his interest in a different subject.

"Shut up!"

She threw a nearby tissue box, which Maou dodged quickly. It hit the wall and landed with a thud on the floor.

"The... the archbishop was supposed to join me! We were going to head right back home after you were defeated! And... And now look what happened! Once I entered the gate, it closed itself off, leaving everyone behind.

"Hmmm."

"What?"

Emilia shot a glare at Maou. He shook his head to indicate that it was nothing and waited for her to continue.

"Once I arrived in Kanto, I had to conserve my magic and began to build a life here. I was lucky enough that a nice person offered me a well-paid job so that I could get a decent apartment.

"You have a phone?"

"Actually a PokéGear. It's easier use during work. My employer promised me to install some more upgrades later on, but I'm satisfied with the current version."

She took out an electronic device, which looked like an advanced wristwatch. An S-symbol was engraved on it, which was the logo of the only company which manufactured the devices: the Sylph Company. The device was similar to the ones the Pokémon Encyclopaedia Owners had, it had a map installed, radio, time and date, of course, phone function and Emilia's had, of course, a control installed for her home security.

"... Alright, you win."

"Win? I win what?"

Maou and Ashiya had both mobile phones, while those were also frequently used, theirs were from an old model from at least the previous decennium, with an old camera function. Both had agreed that call and text function was enough for a phone.

"How long have you been in Kanto?"

"Uh, it hasn't been a year yet."

"No, I mean how old are you this year?"

"Seventeen, why are you asking?"

While in Ente Isla, it would have been very strange for someone of Emilia's age to have established a comfortable lifestyle. Here in Kanto when someone reached the age of ten they would start their journey and travel through the region with their Pokemon to gain knowledge and become stronger. Some would even start their career at such an early age, so it was not strange for Emilia to have already a well-paid job and a house of her own. But Maou could not help but wonder how the hero was able to afford a better job than him in such a short time. The people here were very helpful and kind, but he couldn't believe that there would be a bigger idiot than Yellow who would be willing to help out a total stranger who had no idea about the structure of this society. Maybe because Emilia was a woman, which made people let their guard down around her. While it puzzled Maou, he knew that finding the answer it would not make it any better for him.

"Well, no matter what happens, we need to find a way back to Ente Isla before we use up our natural lifespan. I know you found us and all, but we don't really have the cash to move out. So, welcome to the new Demon's Castle. This one room is all we need to open the first chapter of our new quest for world domination!"

Maou pointed his chopstick at the Hero, intending to brag to the Hero. Her expression, however, did not seem the give the impression one would expect from Maou's view. She looked around the room in pity, most of her attention focuses on the Beedle who let out a satisfied barf as it finally finished its meal, but her eyes still held a glint of wariness.

"You seriously think you have the means to back up your nonsense? A Demon King living off a part-time job."

"I'm not your typical demon, Hero. I know force does not solve every problem. If you think I am satisfied with living out my life here in Kanto, rolling along with my job, you are death wrong."

Ashiya raised his eyebrow at Maou's statement. He was doubtful at what his master meant but decided to stay silent and listened.

"I fully intend to have Kanto, even Johto before long."

The hero tensed as the Demon King's voice began to sound more serious. Noticing this, Ashiya steeled himself and eyed Bishamonten. The Pokémon who was leisurely relaxing had also become tense at the change of atmosphere. Its gaze was directed towards Emilia's Rokon, Ura. Who sensed the change in its master's behaviour.

Maou opened his mouth again after a few seconds.

"As you know, in this world when people work hard enough they would receive compensations for their hard work. For a part-timer like me, I'd become a full salaried employee."

"... Huh?"

That one word was enough to break the tension in the room. Both Ashiya and Emilia were completely puzzled at Maou's statement since no one would see the link between the conquest of Kanto and Johto, and human recourses.

"You should know as well as I do, Emilia, in this world connections, achievement and experience have a big influence on your life."

"Yeah, So? That's 'Emilia the Hero' for you!"

"Look, try to use your brain a little, alright? In this world, we're magicless. Powerless. The only power we can get our hands on would be a trainer or a salaried employee!"

Maou let out a howling laugh, the same laugh that once spread terror across Ente Isla.

"So heed my words, Emilia the Hero. My ultimate goal is to become a full-time employee in this world!"

"I... Don't see how that affects me or anyone living in this world..."

Emilia was too speechless to say anything else, the unexpected declaration of Maou made her unable to react.

"Soon, the day will come when I outclass even my boss. Then, as a full-timer, I will build up my stores of cash and social currency. Before long, I will wield enormous powers, forcing massive armies of people and Pokémon in Kanto to grovel before me! Then I will use this power as a weapon to invade Ente Isla once more! Well, Emilia? Think you have what it takes to stop me?"

Silence filled the room. Maou stared proudly at the Hero with his chopsticks pointing at her.

"... You are so stupid."

After a few seconds, Emilia averted her eyes. Maou puffed up his chest proudly when he saw her reacting.

"Hah! I thought so! A mere human could never comprehend the extent of my glorious spiritual strength!"

"If I may," Ashiya interrupted Maou. "I think she said that precisely because she comprehended it."

Emilia let out a sigh before she continued.

"You do realise that the hierarchical structure is completely different than that of Ente Isla. They don't have a monarch or regent, the only form of governmental body present is an organisation that only legislates on Pokémon matters and the law enforcement agency: the International Police. The towns and cities are monitored by the police or if the town has one, a Gym Leader. Who aside from being selected by the Pokémon Association, work independently. There is no centralised system. Even now I still don't understand the complexity of their society completely. Anyway, I'm going home, this all is making me exhausted."

She wiped her eyes and glared at Maou.

"But I hope you don't have the wrong idea. I don't understand you at all, and I am definitely not going to let you run free. I still have some of my power left. I can kill you anytime I want. But if I do that, I won't have any way back home. But if I see you doing anything that will harm the citizens here, Ura would be capable enough to handle you two and your pet."

"Bishamonten is not a pet! It's a trusty watchdog of the demon army!"

Emilia ignored Maou's fierce rebuttal.

"Anyway, It wouldn't be fair if you told me about yourself and I didn't return the favour, would it?"

The hero's statement caught both demons off guard.

"How wonderfully thoughtful of you."

"So... Until I find a way to procure both your defeat and my pathway back home, I'm not going to take your life. But don't let your guard down yet! Ugh!"

Emilia's face looked completely exhausted as she scooped up Ura and headed to the door.

"Also, my name here in Kanto is Yusa Emi, alright? Try not to mess it up."

"Yeah, sure thing."

The Hero opened the door and turned to the two men.

"And what kind of name is 'Sadao'? That's like, a grandpa's name."

She slammed the door shut and left the two demons in shock. They could hear her stomp loudly down the stairs.

Maou gritted his teeth before he opened the door and yelled after 'Emi'.

"All the Sadaos here in Kanto are gonna make you beg for mercy!"

"Why would they?"

Maou completely froze as he stared at the person in front of him.

"Good morning, good to see you up early and filled with energy!"

"Ugh, Blue... What did you hear?"

"We heard from the part where you were spouting your nonsense about conquering Kanto."

Behind Blue stood Green with an indifferent face and Red who was carrying a sleepy Yellow.

"You guys were surprisingly loud, we could hear you outside."

"Ugh!"

While Red didn't mean much, Maou still felt embarrassed. He held the door open for the group to enter, but Blue stayed on her spot, giving Maou a sceptical look.

"What is it?"

"Do you always walk in your sweaty underwear when you expect visitors? If you wear those whole trying to conquer our lands no one will take you seriously. Especially when you have food leftovers stuck in your nose."

Blue made a face of disgust as she said that.

"I had an unexpected visitor."

Maou answered as he took another tissue and tried to unblock his nose again.

"You mean your girlfriend? Don't tell me you want to experience a threesome."

"What?!"

"Girlfriend?! Maou-sama, what is Blue-san talking about?!"

Blue's remark caught both demons off guard. Green only groaned in response while Red sweat dropped and Yellow was not grasping much of the conversation.

"Stop saying weird things that will bring misunderstandings! First of all, I am not interested in such things, second of all I was about to get dressed right after breakfast if I didn't get distracted and last, she is not my girlfriend, nor my ex, nor my wife and I am not gay!"

The whole room was silent for a while, all eyes on Maou. Yellow who had almost dozed off blinked a few times and gave Maou a strange look.

"Sadao-san, what are you talking about? Are you bi-?"

"Nooo!"

* * *

"My apologies for doubting you my liege, but you know when it comes to Blue-san, it's hard to know when she's telling the truth or not."

"I'm surprised that you still haven't figured out how her mind works."

Ashiya was bowing in front of Maou, repeatedly apologising, while Green let out a sigh and face palmed.

"It's fine already, let's hurry and get this over with before my shift starts."

Maou, who was now fully dressed and cleaned up, turned to Red and the others. The four trainers were seated around the kotatsu table all looking around the room with different opinions.

"When was the last time you took out the trash?"

"I can't believe you were having breakfast in dirty underwear, have you sunken so low? No wonder your girlfriend dumped you. It's a miracle Shirō can put up with your sloppy habits."

"I'm sorry for intruding so early, but since this was the only possible time for all of us."

"Sadao-san, you never said anything about a girlfriend, I almost thought that you..."

Green, Blue, Red and Yellow all commented without a care.

"... Ugh please let's start already..."

It was already annoying to have the Hero criticise his lifestyle, but now even those who were supposed to be on his side and supported him were criticising him.

"Go clean everything first before we start with reinforcing this building. I'm surprised your Beedle doesn't mind the mess."

"Ugh... Yes..."

"And get yourself a freshener too. Only poison Pokémon want to live in an environment that smells like unkept. Two adult men and they can't even keep one tiny apartment clean."

Green's insult was enough to break Maou's and Ashiya's pride. As painful as it was, he was speaking the truth and for someone who calls himself the Demon King, this was a huge blow to his ego and a big humiliation.

"You know, you guys can start with carrying everything, I'll help Sadao and Shirō with cleaning."

Red said this as he got up from his place.

"R-Red-san, hearing such noble words. We're not worth receiving such kindness."

Ashiya nearly cried.

"It's fine, three people can accomplish more together than two."

"Great idea Red, you go hurry and take out the trash. Now Green, Yellow, let's get the materials ready!"

Blue jumped up from her place and quickly shoved her friends out of the room. Wanting nothing more than to leave the messy room.

"What the hell are you planning?!"

"Blue-san, the stairs, be careful with the stairs!"

Lucky for Blue she stopped right at the staircase, but unlucky for Green and Yellow, Blue just pushed them a bit too much and they ended up falling.

"Kya!"

"Ugh!"

The place had become silent. After hearing the noise, Maou, Ashiya and Red quickly hurried outside to find Blue at the top of the staircase, staring down at Yellow and Green who laid flat on the ground.

"... Oops."

* * *

A few minutes later Yellow and Green were patched up by Blue, they were all back in the apartment room, which was now completely clean.

"The day hasn't even started yet and it's already chaos."

Green grumbled as he shot Blue a glare. She only responded with an apologetic look. Maou and Ashiya understood that it was not her intention, but they couldn't help but agree with Green. After all, they had to face Hero Emilia early in the morning.

"So, shouldn't we start by now?"

As the only one who wasn't completely aware of the atmosphere, Red tried to break the awkward silence and to finish what they came to do as quickly as possible.

"Sure, the sooner were done the better," Green mumbled as he got up he glanced over at the group. "Everything is still downstairs and while we have to work on both the inside and the outside I suggest we split into groups of two. We have to remove the walls first before we can install the plywood sheets and move the cable installation before we close it up. we've brought blueprints with us to make it easier. We also need to change the foundation into continuous perimeter foundation. Bolts need to be added to the building."

Maou and Ashiya started as Green used complicated terms to explain what changes had to be done to the building. To them, it sounded like gibberish, despite the fluent they were in Japanese. Yellow noticed this and scooped a bit closer to the demons.

"Don't worry just follow our lead."

"Have you done this more often?"

Ashiya, who was sitting next to the blonde asked this curiously.

"Mhm, there were some casualties in the past that left various cities of Kanto in ruin. It took us a little more over a year to rebuilt everything."

"Ah, you refer to the battle against the four heavenly kings?"

"That's right."

During Maou's and Ashiya's integration to become a full citizen of Tokiwa City, Yellow and the others had informed them of all major events that had occurred over the years. Most of those events revolved around their journey's to protect their home from treats like Rocket Gang, who invaded Yamabuki City and various other places to distribute their army of Pokémon to take over Kanto, The Four Heavenly Kings, who tried to wide out humanity and create a paradise for Pokémon, the battle against Mask of Ice and Rocket Gang's attack on Nanashima and Kanto a few years ago. While at first both demons were stunned of the Trainer's achievements from such a young age. But as they've come to learn over the days, was the big difference between the humans of Ente Isla and this world. Not only their incredible ability to adapt to their environment but the quick mental growth the humans undergo in such a short time, which they assumed was a result of the humans leaving their homes at an early age to travel around. From what Blue told them, it's not uncommon for children to grow up from broken families, homes where their parents neglect their children and go off travelling on their own or even as orphans, many still receive inheritance including the house which apparently no one questions. While the two demons could not comprehend this fact completely, they have at least accepted this unbelievable truth of this world's culture.

"While Sadao, Blue and I will work on the foundation, Shirō, Red and Yellow will work on the plywood."

The group nodded as they all began to work on their parts. Maou took a glance at the blueprint as Green began to check the foundation.

"I still can't help but feel amazing by the humans of this world."

Maou muttered as he tried to decode the blueprint.

"Really? Don't you use blueprints in your world?"

Startled Maou turned around to see Blue looking curiously at him.

"Ah, I'm not sure about humans, but I doubt it. Ente Isla is not as advanced as Kanto or any of the other regions."

"What about your race?"

"I used my magic to create the demon castle and back in the demon world the tribes used to make use of whatever there was to build their homes."

Blue's only reaction was a few blinks, which in turn made Maou feel uneasy.

"You can create buildings with magic?"

"Of course! The Demon Capital is also created with magic."

"... Capital? You mean money?"

"Ah, of course, you don't have that here. I meant a capital city, the centre of administration takes place and even governmental power is executed. The Pokémon Association, where in Kanto are the headquarters stationed?"

"Nowhere, the headquarters is stationed in Kogane City, Johto. We also share the Pokémon league location, which you of course know, lies at Quartz Plateau in Kanto."

"What about the headquarters of the police?"

"We don't have that either. Only small stations situated in a few towns or cities. Each city has their own police squad that takes care of the town's problem. Sure they sometimes work together and the criminals are out to trial. Depending on the case, some are even trailed by the Pokémon Association."

It was then that Maou realised that conquering Kanto would be harder than he thought it would be.

"Why aren't Kanto and Johto one region, again?"

"Because. Now stop pondering about useless things and start working. If Green starts complaining I'm going to blame you for it!"

While in the beginning work started sloppily, the two demons quickly grasped the trick of retrofitting the building. By the time Maou had to leave for work the others could finish with no problem. Despite Maou's uneasiness, the rest of the day proceeded smoothly, that was until...

"I want to talk to you. Outside."

Within the busy crowd of Tokiwa, Food Kitchen stood Emi, fully dressed in what seems to be a pair of decent pants, a brown short with a white lab coat. She did not bother to hide her annoyance as she spoke.

"Welcome, to go, is it? Okay, what would you like to order?"

"After work, go to where we met last night. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"You want the club special? Would you prefer soda or juice?"

"Come alone."

"Orange juice and another small club sandwich? Sure. Please wait for a bit your order will soon be ready!"

"You better show up, this isn't so I can fight you."

"Thank you very much. We hope you will visit us again!"

Emi paid for her order and left. Maou, who was still keeping his professional smile, had only one thought, Dammit dammit DAMMIT! He was sure that this small talk would not go smoothly. Letting out a sigh of exhaustion, Maou turned around only to see his colleagues staring at him with curious stares.

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I'M NOT IN THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP WITH ASHIYA AND I'VE NEVER HAD THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP WITH HER EITHER!"

He was sure that if Emi didn't kill him, Blue's pranks would do the job.

* * *

 **Term Dictionary**

Rocket Gang: Team Rocket's Japanese name.

Beedle: Weedle

Tokiwa City: Viridian City

Rokon: Vulpix

Retribution: Payback

Tokiwa Forest: Viridian Forest (obviously)

Dr Okido: Professor Oak.

Encyclopedia Owner: Pokédex Owner

Katsura: Blaine

Guren Island: Cinnabar Island

Masaki: Bill

Nibi City: Pewter City

Nyarth: Meowth

Pixi: Clefable

Pikkun: Nickname of Blue's Pixy

The Four Heavenly Kings (Shitenou): Elite Four. I wasn't sure if I liked the sound of the Four Kings or Shitenou better. They both sound cool to me.

Mask of Ice: Masked Man (Pryce)

Kogane City: Goldenrod City

Quartz Plateau: Indigo Plateau

 **Geographics**

Tokiwa City- Hakone Town, Kanagawa prefecture

Tokiwa Forest- Okuchichibu Mountains, Yamanashi, Saitama and Nagano prefecture

Nibi City- Maebashi City, Gunma prefecture

Guren Island- Izu-ōshima, Tokyo prefecture

Kogane City- Ōsaka City, Ōsaka

Such a long chapter. XD Lets hope they won't be all that long unless you guys prefer longer chapters. Honestly, I just write what comes into mind and when I feel like it's enough I put a closure to the chapter. I don't even pay attention to the length.

Now thanks to Blue, the majority of the people think Maou has some very weird interests. XD I bet some of you are curious about Maou's boss? Well, we won't see that person yet. But he/ she will appear soon. I have a very good reason for not introducing that person. I wonder if you can guess who it is.

Volume 1 will probably be covered in like 7 chapters so 4 chapters tp read and 3 for me to write. I can't wait until Lucifer appears I also have great plans for him! great awesome plans!

I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll be off, working on the next chapter! Thank you for your time and feedback would be appreciated.


	4. Vs Rokon III

Finally, chapter four is out! I'm very sorry for the super long wait, I've been quite busy with my life, I've gone through a phase where I felt like I lost my muse to write, So, I turned to gaming instead. I went to the Zelda symphony of the goddess concert, which was really a blast. I had to wait for my beta to finish... but it's there and with a count of more than 8,5k words to keep you guys happy for a while. I had to shove the supposed to be chapter 4 again to chapter 5 and I'm pretty sure it'll be chapter 6 instead... sorry ideas kept popping up and there's still too much that I want to cover. Good news is I've bought a new laptop, which will make it easier for me to update and all. I probably will have less trouble with losing chapters too since I have like 3 backups of my fics now... better be safe than sorry.

Many thanks to Starlight AT for Beta reading this chapter and for Ice and Frozen who recommended her and also thank to my sis for still supporting me and for being a pain in the ass with bugging me to keep writing...

On a little side note, I changed Alsiel's writing. Since the official Japanese romanji writes his name as Alsiel, I'll go with that on instead. Thank you Mittens for pointing that out.

Disclaimer: You know the drill... POCKET MONSTERS SPECIAL © Kusaka Hidenori&Yamamoto Satoshi, Hataraku Maou-sama! © Wagahara Satoshi&ONIKU.

Please leave some feedback. It's also good to know if there is anything I need to improve.

* * *

Chapter 4: Vs Rokon III

"Five adult tickets? That will be ¥2,500, please. Thank you very much! Please enjoy your visit at the Nibi Museum of Science."

The polite greeting from the cashier was casually ignored by Green as he accepted the tickets. The Raiser looked over at the tickets before he gave a nod to the man and returned to the group that was waiting for him. Red, Ashiya, Blue and Yellow were sitting near the entrance. When Green returned all eyes were on him.

"Before anyone opens his or her mouths, it's just one day and a measly ticket of 500 yen. So, don't get any ideas. If you want to eat or drink something go buy it yourself, don't take my credit card and if you want to be grateful to me then shut up and don't bother me about it!"

These words were especially meant for Blue, who often took his card without permission and Ashiya who seemed like he was about to bow to Green in shame.

"I understand. Thank you very much for your generosity."

"Don't be like that, how will you get a cute girlfriend if you keep acting like a jerk in front of everyone? Besides, I borrowed your money for justified reasons!"

Ashiya who understood Green's warning thanked him, while Blue continued with teasing her friend.

"White's Day and Christmas are not justified reasons!"

"Of course they are. It's my job to prevent you from spending all those fun holidays alone~ "

"Hey, how about we start walking? It would be a waste of the tickets if we spent the whole day here."

Red sensed the upcoming scene that would unfold and quickly interrupted them. Green nodded reluctantly as he mumbled something unintelligible, while Blue only giggled.

"I wonder if we'll be able to find something here..."

Ashiya's soft muttering escaped almost everyone's ears, except for Yellow's.

"Don't worry about it. Even if we find nothing, going out with friends and learning something new is never a waste."

"Thank you, Yellow-san."

"Anyway Shirō, what is it that we are looking for? I mean, Kanto is not really a region that's rich for its superstition, myths and such."

Blue, who had approached the two asked as she glanced around the museum.

"I know, but I hoped that there would be at least a clue or something that could allow us to replenish our magic."

"To replenish? Well, none of us has any idea how magic works... But you never know. Still, I'm quite surprised that it actually exists. Since we only see it in video games or television programs. I guess the concept is still pretty complicated to us. Don't you think so, Yellow?"

Blue's comment made Ashiya frown as he glanced over at the Healer. She responded with an awkward laugh and quickly walked ahead of the group.

"I can understand that her good nature would question people, but I don't see how that's connected to magic."

"Nah, it's nothing."

Blue held up her shoulders as she followed Yellow into the fossil section.

* * *

"These are the remains of Kabutops and Ptera. They dominated the land and sky a long time ago. Kabutops drank the fluids of their prey and were known to be one of the fastest swimmers of its time. Ptera were believed to be the king of the skies, they lung for their prey's throat before devouring them. Their remains were found twenty years ago during an expedition to Kanto's coastal area."

"Incredible isn't it?"

"To think that such Pokémon used to live here in big numbers."

Blue and Yellow listened attentively at Green's explanation as they observed the fossils of the ancient Pokémon.

"Ptera? Doesn't Red-san possess a Pokémon like that?"

Ashiya looked over curiously at the Fighter.

"Yeah, I revived Pte from a fossil which was given to me years ago."

"Revived?!"

Hearing this piqued Ashiya's interest.

"A friend of mine who's a scientist created a machine that revives a fossilised Pokémon back to its original state. It was a pretty dangerous situation back at that time. If it wasn't for Pte we would have been burnt to crisps."

Red mused and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, remembering the memories which belonged to a different time.

"How fascinating. A machine that has the ability to return life to a species that has gone extinct. What about its diet?"

"I give him berries from time to time or some of my leftovers, but it mostly eats raw meat. Yellow also has a Pokémon that was brought back to life; Omstar!"

Red's words brought the attention to the Healer, who seemed to have spaced out in front of the fossils.

"Yellow?"

Still no respond.

"Yellow-san, are you alright? Did you get..."

Ashiya's concern was quickly blown away when a soft snore escaped the woman's mouth, leaving everyone speechless.

"Ah, don't tell me she..."

"Fell asleep again? Yup."

"It's been a rough week for Yellow, hasn't it?"

Green, Blue, and Red laughed in amusement as they stared at their sleeping comrade.

"Uh, I? Ah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really. It's just incredible that you fall asleep while standing."

Blue could only smirk at Yellow's confused expression as she woke up from her nap.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I've been so busy lately. I couldn't get enough sleep."

"We get it. Now let's see what else there is. Ah, Omnite shells!" Blue quickly ran over to the next exhibition. "Wow, they're so pretty."

"Omnite eat plankton if I remember correctly. I used to let Omsuke catch food for itself when I was travelling. Once it evolved I began to feed it, due to the weight of its shell slowing it down. While it's important to maintain the shell and scrub it often to prevent it from becoming too big. Because of the large changes from the prehistoric times and the present, it's much harder to catch prey. So, preparing a meal is the most convenient."

Yellow explained enthusiastic as she stared at the empty shells.

"What does an Omstar normally eat?"

"Their diet consists mostly of Shellder, but like most Pokémon berries are also fine. I prefer to prepare fish based meals of course. But diversity in one's diet is very important."

"That's true. I also try to make various dishes for Bishamonten. It's surprisingly stubborn and very picky when it comes to its meals. I have to bring it with me just to find out what kinds of leaves it wants."

"Have you figured out its nature?"

Yellow's question threw Ashiya off guard.

"Nature?"

"Yes. Every Pokémon has a nature of their own. Their nature, influence their growth, personality, and taste. Chuchu, for example, has a mild nature. Which means it's special attack stat increases, while her defence is low, she also likes mild-flavoured food and dislikes sour flavour. You could also start searching for berries, there are more than enough in the forest."

"That's interesting to know and how can I discover Bishamonten's nature?"

Ashiya's question made Yellow scratch her head awkwardly in response.

"Well, it's hard to find out by observing. Only a few people can figure out a Pokémon's nature with just one glance. I have a friend who can do it, but he's probably busy. Well, it's possible with the Pokémon Encyclopaedia and if we show it berries of different flavours. We can narrow it down to five."

"I will try that, thank you for the advice."

"I haven't really helped much, but you're welcome."

While Yellow turned back to watching the fossils, her words kept replaying in Ashiya's mind and made him realise there was much more that he had to learn about the world.

"Alright, let's go to the next stop! Green, Shirō, don't space out like that and let's go!"

Without a warning, Blue grabbed both men by their arms and quickly dragged them away, leaving Red to call out to Yellow.

"Yellow, if we don't hurry we'll lose them."

"Ah, yes I'm sorry I guess I was too fascinated by the fossils. Let's not make Blue-san wait too..."

Ready to follow their friends, the two trainers turned around, only to find the small group missing.

"... Long?..."

Yellow slowly trailed off as she realised that they have become separated.

"We've been left behind it seems."

Red scratched his head awkwardly as he looked around, trying to find any sign of the others. He took out his PokéGear and dialled Blue's number.

"... Weird she's not answering."

"Have you tried Green-san's or Shirō-san's number?"

Yellow asked curiously as she checked her own PokéGear to make sure.

"They're not answering either... And I don't hear any ringtone."

After letting out a sigh, Red placed his PokéGear back in his pocket.

"Well then, it looks like we have to scan this place with just the two of us while we search for the others."

"... Ah... The two of us..."

Realising what Red's words meant, the Healer began to mumble those words nervously. She took a quick glance at Red before looking away.

"Kya!"

The sudden touch of the Fighter's hand made the poor girl almost jump. Looking back. She noticed Red was holding her hand in his.

"Let's make sure we won't get separate either, alright?"

"... Ah... Yes... Tha-that's right."

While guiding a stiff Yellow away from the fossil exhibition, the two headed towards the next floor. Without being aware of a pair of watchful eyes, staring at them further away.

"Ohohohohho! Part one of the mission, complete!"

Blue laughed proudly as she observed her two friends from afar while holding Ashiya's phone and Green's PokéGear in one hand, she held the batteries from the electronic devices in the other. Green and Ashiya stood behind her, both showing an unsatisfied expression.

"Was it really necessary to take our communication devices and even take out the batteries?"

"Can't you act normal for at least one day, noisy woman?!"

Ashiya and Green both displayed their complaints towards the Evolver's actions.

"What do you mean? I'm acting normal, only the best of friends would do what's best for their friends and this is a necessary measure if we don't want to be exposed."

"I fail to see how this is going to help anyone."

Ashiya mumbled this in a soft voice.

"This is what we call hooking them up. You have no idea how painful it is to watch Red, act like an obvious idiot for years. It's about time I get serious and help Yellow out of her misery."

"We came here to find clues on helping Shirō and Sadao to get back to their own world, not to play around with your games."

Green continued to lecture Blue, but the Evolver would have none of it.

"Stop being so negative about everything! Unlike you, women are masters in multitasking! We can monitor those two and look around at the same time!"

While talking casually, Blue turned around and flung her hair into Green's face, giving him a wink as she began to walk.

"Green-san, I'm really surprised that you're able to put up with Blue-san for such a long time."

"I'm also surprised. I don't even know why I agreed to go in the first place... It's not like we have a choice. It's we go along with whatever she's planning or getting dragged against our free will."

Green answered Ashiya's question in a tired tone.

* * *

"Moon Stone, a peculiar stone that is as black as the night sky. As of today, there are six species known to evolve with the use of a Moon Stone. Hmm, it looks bigger than the ones I've seen before."

Red commented as he read the text written on the sign out loud.

"Pikkun, Nido-chan, and Puriri all evolved from Moon Stones, haven't they?"

"Yes, in the past Blue made me trade a Moon Stone for two badges which she had stolen from me. She was really desperate to obtain it. In the end, I had to use it on her Pippi."

"That's typical Blue-san... That time... Was with the Silph Company Incident, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was the battle against Rocket Gang's executives."

The two were met with a melancholic silence as they reminisced a time that felt as if it was part of a different life.

"A-anyway, according to Blue-san the energy produces from a Moon Stone is the result of the moonlight shining on those stones. Certain stones have the ability to absorb certain energy, which would affect certain Pokémon to evolve. Sun Stones and Moon Stones get their energy from getting exposed to light belonging to the moon and sun respectively. That light releases a small amount of energy which gets absorbed and accumulated inside the stones until they produce enough energy to allow certain Pokémon to evolve."

"Blue has taught you a lot, hasn't she?"

"Not really, it was just something that came up during one of our conversations."

Red and Yellow had been wandering around the first floor for over an hour, trying to find their friends, but to no avail. In the end, they decided to enjoy the exhibition as to not waste the tickets bought by Green.

"It's almost time for lunch isn't it? Shall we take a break and get something in the cafeteria?"

Red suggested as he glanced at the clock which was hanging on the museum wall on their left.

"Sure, I'm a bit hungry and hopefully we'll find Blue-san and the others there."

"She's probably looking at the cakes and trying to decide which one to take. Or maybe even waiting in front, fuming because she had to wait for us."

A soft giggle escaped Yellow's lips in response to Red's joke.

The museum cafeteria was located on the second floor, the facility was added after the continuous rebuilding which it had undergone due to the damage the building received in the past. It consisted of a cafeteria which offered a large variety of food and drinks, different menus and a large seating area where the customers could relax and enjoy their meal, the windows were large which provided the visitors with more than enough light and a beautiful view over the city.

"Everything looks so delicious. At this rate, it will take a whole day before I know what I want to eat."

Red commented jokingly as he stared at the various dishes presented on the signs.

"It's just lunch, so it's fine if you just choose something simple."

"I'll probably go for a teishoku* with deep fried pork cutlet, miso soup, a potato salad and the teriyaki balls."

"You're really hungry, aren't you?"

Yellow asked after glancing over at the menu to see what Red's choice consisted of.

"Are you choosing a medium size?"

"Yeah, we did work hard in the morning and I got up extra early to train a bit too."

Red quickly answered Yellow's question as if he wanted to justify his gluttony.

"So, what will you choose? You like tofu, right?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm going for something else, the Hiyashi Chūka and miso glazed chicken wings look delicious."

The two walked around the cafeteria, stopping right in front of the drinks.

"I'll take a tropical smoothie!"

Both Yellow and Red reached out for the same drink, stopping when their hands met. An awkward silence loomed over the two until they quickly retracted their hands.

"Ah, sorry."

Both refused to meet the other's eyes and stared awkwardly at their sides. Their faces heating up and showing a slight rosy colour.

"It may not have proceeded as I hoped it would be. But we're finally getting somewhere. Ufufufufu!"

From the corner of the cafeteria, Blue was smiling victoriously.

"If the day ever arrives where I can have a regular outing with that woman around, I'd be dead."

Green mumbled to Ashiya. The said man was glancing at the Evolver as she continued talking to no one in particular about her plan.

"We've not proceeded with anything at all." Letting out a sigh, Ashiya glanced at the menu. "Is it really alright for me to order any of these dishes?"

"Of course!"

Blue answered gleefully as she held up a bank card, earning her a glare from Green.

"What did I say about using my money without permission?!"

"It's just a little compensation for Shirō since we've mostly been observing those two hopeless idiots."

"You mean listening in to their conversation about evolution stones. As it would have been any different with us present."

Blue did not reply and suddenly gave Ashiya a suspicious glance.

"W-what is it?"

The Evolver continued to stare at the Demon General attentively after a few seconds had passed, Blue finally spoke up.

"Give me your hand."

"Excuse me?"

"Your hand, please? I promise I won't do anything weird."

While Ashiya did not trust Blue's words, he still gave in to her request. Holding out his hand to the woman, she suddenly took something out of her pockets and grabbed his hand. Ashiya blinked in confusion as he looked at the stone which was now in his hand. It was a Moon Stone, similar to the ones in the exhibition.

"Do you feel anything strange?"

The Evolver's sudden question made Ashiya blink.

"No, should I?"

"Hmm, maybe another one." Blue grabbed the stone and stored it in her pockets and took out a large variety of stones Ashiya had never seen before.

"How about any of these?"

"No."

"So, no Moon Stone, Water Stone isn't working, Lighting, Flame, Sun, Awakening and Light Stones aren't working either. How about a Darkness Stone!"

Like with the Moon Stone, all the other stones were placed back in her pocket. She took out one more stone which was as dark as the night sky.

"Nothing either," Ashiya answered honestly. "What was your idea behind showing me these stones?"

"Those are all evolution stones. They hold some special energy that allows certain Pokémon to evolve. I though it could maybe trigger something that would allow you to regain your magic."

Blue explained as she took back her Darkness Stone.

"You actually thought that an Evolution stone would work?"

Green shook his head at Blue's ridiculous explanation.

"We tried Nutritious drinks and those Mystery Candies."

"Because Pokémon drugs and energy drinks would obviously help with magic. If you don't remember both Sadao and Shirō ended up vomiting in the toilet."

Ashiya flinched upon remembering that horrible day.

"Hey, you never know if it works until you try. It's not like it killed them."

"Those products are meant for Pokémon. I've even warned you before that it wouldn't work and those products are manmade." Green let out a sigh. "Evolutionary Stones are more reasonable to try, or at least a Darkness Stone, but they did nothing so we can cross that off the list. Let's just eat and regroup with Red and Yellow."

"Sure."

A playful smile appeared on Blue's face, but unlike her usual ones this one was an honest smile. Green looked away and stood up, ignoring the woman as he headed over towards the food.

"Green-san is surprisingly generous."

Ashiya commented out loud.

"Yeah, most of the time he acts like an asshole, but underneath that mask lies a gentle soul. He's just not good at expressing his emotions or dealing with people."

"So, there are humans like that too."

"Humans like that too?" Blue gave Ashiya a look as if he misunderstood some important issue. "It's not just that there are humans like that. Every one of us is carrying a mask, multiple ones. May it be to hide our ugly sides or even a past we wish to forget or to prevent those we care about from worrying. But you know, all those different masks, are part of who we are. I bet you and Sadao carry a pair of masks of your own with you."

"... Masks of our own..."

"Yup, and in case you didn't realise it, it's just a figure of speech."

"Of course I know what you mean with masks, I've just never thought about seeing it in that light."

"Maybe you should read more than just history or mythology. You'd be surprised with how much you could learn. Now get your butt moving, I'll treat you to a nice dessert. Don't stare at the prices just pick something that you like."

"Your generosity is more than I deserve, Blue-san."

"I know. ︎"

Blue's remark came accompanied with a playful wink.

* * *

Lunch passed smoothly and by the time Red and Yellow met up again with Green and the others, the evening had arrived and the sun was low enough to dye the whole sky in an orange hue.

"You guys made us so worried you know! We've looked at every nook and cranny!"

While crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks, Blue gave her friends a strict look. The group was in front of the Museum, which was nearly empty now.

"That's strange I've been trying to call you guys for a while, but no one answered."

Hiding the awkwardness of lying towards Red, Blue kept her face smooth. The PokéGear and cell phone which she took from Green and Ashiya had been returned to their owners some time ago.

"Wouldn't our devices go off if you called us? It's not like this building is very big, you could probably hear the sound too and did you hear anything?"

"No..."

"Let's not stay on this topic any longer. Have any of you found anything?"

Yellow, who was tired after a whole day and did not want any trouble, quickly changed the subject.

"We tried using Evolution Stones, but that didn't work."

Green gave them a simple answer.

"So, nothing on your side either."

"I suggest we expand our search to the other cities. We've found nothing in Masara Town, Tokiwa City or Nibi City, not that I'm surprised and the research hasn't made us any wiser either."

The whole group turned quiet, not sure how to answer. While the trip to Nibi City was fun. Like Green had said, they had not proceeded in their search at all.

"Then... We don't have many options left."

Blue suddenly spoke up as she placed her hands on her hips, attracting everyone's gaze towards her.

"Let's try voodoo!"

"What?!"

"Voodoo?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Where the hell did that come from?!"

Blue's bold suggestion, received different reactions from Yellow, Ashiya, Red, and Green respectively.

"Why not? I mean it's demonic alien magic, right? I doubt we can find it from flowers and rainbows."

"And you honestly think that voodoo will work? I thought you didn't believe in that crap."

Green eyed Blue with narrowed eyes.

"We didn't believe in magic and aliens either, right? But here we are helping out two aliens to return to their magic-filled realm."

This made Green go silent. He glanced at Red who shrugged his shoulders.

"We could give it a try... But the moment tentacles grow out of the ground, I'm out."

While Red obviously wasn't fond of Blue's suggestion, he couldn't come up with anything better.

"What about the Pokémon Tower in Shion Town?"

The suggestion came out of nowhere, turning the group quiet again as everyone's attention turned to Yellow.

"Since the Pokémon Tower is a graveyard for Pokémon... maybe there's something that could help Sadao-san and Shirō-san."

"The Pokémon Tower isn't that the building where one goes to pay respect and pray for the death?"

"Yeah, but the ones buried there are Pokémon."

Blue answered Ashiya's question immediately.

"What about the graveyard for humans?"

A short silence hovered over the Encyclopaedia Owners before Blue answered again.

"That's... somewhere?"

"You have a resting place especially for Pokémon but not for humans?"

"Do you demons have a graveyard?"

"There's no need to. We demons live very long lives and those that have died in the past were mostly devoured by their attackers."

"That's not unusual here either."

"Huh?"

"While we don't have long lives many humans die during their travels and their corpses are mostly used as food for the Pokémon that killed them or are lost in nature. Be it buried under an avalanche, rockslide, a landslide, earthquake or lying on the bottom of the ocean. It's pretty sad for the family and friends, but that's life for you. You mourn and go on with your life. The Pokémon Tower is the place where the Pokémon who belonged to trainers rest. The wild ones are used as nutrition for either Pokémon or humans. There are some Pokémon who become rare due to overhunting."

"And what about the bodies of the humans that die in their homes?"

"... They're probably buried somewhere. Be it near their homes or their favourite places. We return them to earth so that they would be reborn again."

"Reborn again?"

"Reincarnation. It's said that every human or Pokémon that died gets reincarnated and starts their life anew without any memories of their past lives. They could be reincarnated as humans or Pokémon. Quite strange isn't it?"

"Pokémon become humans and humans become Pokémon?"

"That's right."

While still confused, Ashiya had no choice but to accept Blue's vague answer. Leaving the demon with only more questions about the humans of this world.

"Shirō-san, what happens to the demons that aren't devoured by their attackers?"

Yellow who was curious about Ashiya's previous comment asked the question carefully.

"They're left to decompose or would serve as nutrition for any other demon that passes by. But that mostly applies to weaker demons. The strong demons like Maou-sama and I do not need to eat. Our demonic magic would supply us with energy for our bodies."

"That's convenient, it would save you a lot of expenses and time."

This time it was Red who spoke up.

"Yes, but the situation in the Demon World has changed drastically since Maou-sama united the demons. Honestly, I'm surprised with how easily you accept everything I tell you about my kind."

"What do you mean?"

The four trainers listened curiously to Ashiya.

"Well, I would expect humans to be repulsed by our customs or even shocked. We're not the most civilised race in existence and it was only after Maou-sama united the demons, that we became more of a unity and compared to your civilisation we still have a lot to learn."

Red, Green, Blue and Yellow glanced at each other as if they were asking which of them would reply.

"I can understand where you're coming from, but it's not like we have the ideal lifestyle." It was Red who decided to speak up. "Sure, we didn't grew up sheltered, most of us have traveled from an early age and met up with a lot of danger, we mature very quickly, are very independent and there's the fact that the meat and fish that we eat come from Pokémon, the same creatures we share our lives with, right? Besides, it's unreasonable to criticise someone's culture, it's how you were raised, the norms and values taught to you. The stronger ones have a higher chance to survive than the weaker ones. You may not notice, but it's very common here for the people to grow up as orphans, or with only one parent or parents that neglect their children and go off on a journey. Most of us had to learn by ourselves how to survive. So, we're not the champions of being civilised either. Despite the differences, there are quite some similarities too."

Red glanced at a group of kids which were playing with their Pokemon further away from them.

"Pokémon are part of our families, many of us grew up together with them as if they're our siblings. I have been with Nyoro ever since I was a little kid. I don't remember a moment where he wasn't with me, always helping me out when I was in trouble. Just like a brother and I'm sure that Nyoro feels the same way. While its normal for us to eat them, just as it's normal for them, it's just part of nature. Just as your customs and norms are part of yours. Then again, you can't expect everyone to have a similar upbringing and all! Hahaha, I mean the chance that aliens have a similar culture to us it's pretty weird, don't you think?"

Red's demeanour changed quickly as he began to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. The gazes which he felt on his back began to make him feel nervous, thus Red quickly walked ahead of the others, mumbling a few sentences to himself.

Leaving the Kanto Champion with his embarrassment, Blue quickly turned to Yellow, her eyes lingering suspiciously on her friend.

"Did something happen? I'd never expect Red of all people to give such a meaningful speech out of the blue."

"..."

The Healer kept silent as if she was ignoring Blue's question.

"Yellow? Is there something you're..."

"Zzz..."

A soft snore interrupted the Evolver who began to worry about her friend.

"Has Yellow-san...?"

"Don't tell me she..."

Ashiya and Green glanced at the short woman.

"Yup, she fell asleep... again..."

While placing her hands on her hips, Blue let out a sigh. Yellow, while standing, had fallen asleep in the middle of the road.

"She's falling asleep quite often lately."

Ashiya mentioned the fact out loud.

"Yeah, well at least she's doing it at a time where she isn't in danger." A sigh left Blue's lips. "We should call Red before were too far behind. I'll carry her."

After a long but busy day, the group made their way back to Tokiwa City.

* * *

"So, What did you want to talk about?"

After a long day of work and having to cope with his colleagues jokes thanks to Blue's rumours, Maou finished his work to meet up with Emi. While he was not thrilled at all and even scared that Blue or someone else would spot him and spread new rumours, he knew that ignoring Emi's request would make it worse.

Emi was sitting near the fountain of the Central plaza, having replaced the white coat she was wearing with an orange blouse, the only thing she had in her possession was a simple purse which matched the shoes she was wearing. Her Rokon, unlike before was on her lap, completely relaxed while enjoying the attention it was receiving from its master.

While the scene looked unthreatening, Maou was not sure what kind of weapon the Hero would be hiding, nor when the small firefox would jump and attack. To be sure of his safety, Maou held a can of pepper spray in his pockets and a bottle of water in his hands.

"Relax, I just want to ask you something."

Despite Emi's reassurance, Maou still kept his hand firm on Dullahan, ready to flee when needed.

"Do you even have any intention of returning to Ente Isla?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course, I do."

The sudden question made Maou confused about her intentions.

"So you don't want to spend the rest of your life in this world?"

"What, are you kidding me? What's this all about, anyway?"

"I was watching you work earlier."

"Wha— where?!"

His question was ignored.

"Your smile. Your snappy responses to questions. The trust the people have in you. The flexible approach you take with your customers. That takes real talent. You're, like, the ideal food chain employee."

Maou was not sure if with trust she meant being bossed around, becoming the target of fake gossip, being made fun of by a mischievous brunette and facing almost every time with scolding about his messy apartment and morning habit by a Gym Leader or the trust Red and Yellow had in him; which was more similar to pity and an urge to help those in need. While his colleagues did seem to trust him and look up to him, the person in charge of the place had not shown up since the day he became an employee. Apparently, they have been occupied with work away from the Kanto region.

"When we talked this morning, I thought you were just spouting nonsense to me on purpose. I still think you did, but watching you work today... You are determined to fulfil it."

Emi stood up, placing Ura gently on the ground and looked at Maou right in the eyes.

"And , you know, if you're willing to live out life as a bright, happy young man in this world, I'm perfectly willing to not kill you. I mean, it seems like that Beedle had taken quite a liking to you."

"Of course he does! Bishamonten is a valuable member! It took a while to keep him from trying to sneak into our refrigerator and eat all our resources, but he's very loyal towards Ashiya and me!"

The Demon's King's boasting about his precious Pokémon felt random and out of place.

"Think about it. If you live out your life here, everything's going to be fine. Peaceful! You can make the area around the Central Plaza happy for everyone. And I wouldn't have to fight anyone. Would you consider it, at least? You, and Alsiel living here until you're dead and buried?"

Emi's mentioning of his trusted general made Maou narrow his eyes at her, suspicious of the Hero's odd offer.

"Alsiel is my valued general, I'll grant you that. But why would you suggest me to live my whole life with him?"

"Well, you know, I heard that sort of thing is getting popular these days and I've heard rumours from some of the regulars of the restaurant."

"Not you too! For the last time, we don't have that kind of relationship! I'm not gay, nor bisexual! I never ever considered such a thing in my whole life! I have absolutely zero interest in men!"

"Eh?!"

Maou's sudden outburst startled Emi.

"What do you mean? I never meant to imply that... I just wanted to... Bring up the idea, all right? I just want you to give up Ente Isla for me. I want you to give it up, and find a new life for yourself here. In the Pokémon world."

"Not happening. I'm gonna make my way back to Ente Isla... And it will be mine. No weird rumours will stop me from achieving this!"

Maou may have lost a lot, but his conviction was still strong as ever. He did not need to think about Emi's offer twice.

"... Alright."

Having heard the Demon King's answer, the hero glanced at her Rokon.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that's it. Now it's been decided. I will chase you down for all time until you are dead by my hand."

"So the same as before. Great."

The idea that he was called out by Emi for practically nothing made him feel tired. He was about to say his last words before, he hopefully could return home when:

"Ugh!"

He felt a small force thunk against his front wheel. Being caught by surprise made Maou lose his balance and he fell clumsily on the ground.

The sudden development surprised even Emi and Ura, who were about to leave. The bottle of water flew in the air, spilling half of its contents when it finally hit the ground, making the Demon King wish that he shut the cap better.

"What was that?"

Emi quickly rushed to Maou's side to help him up.

"Oww... Man, that came out of nowhere. Did I run over something?"

"Hah! You call yourself Demon King! Get it together, won't you?"

"Shut up."

Emi carefully inspected the bike, glancing over the wheel to see if it there was any damage. Apparently, the front wheel had a flat tire.

"That's a new bike too, isn't it? Oooh, too bad."

"Ugh, no this can't be happening!"

Maou looked devastated at the state of his bike.

"Come on, Dullahan! You can pull through this! It's just a flesh wound! I've only just purchased you!"

Watching Maou crying over a lifeless vehicle made Emi feel a slight bit of pity towards the Demon King.

"Are you seriously crying over a bike? It's just a flat tire, you can get it repaired at the bike shop. Fixing the tire won't cost much you know."

"R-really?"

Maou was hugging Dullahan tightly when he turned to Emi. Tears were obviously present in his eyes, like a child crying over dropping their ice cream.

"... Yeah... Really... But get up already, you look pathetic and don't come closer, you're covered in dirt, it's disgusting!"

"I'm not pathetic, nor disgusting! But.. Okay, I'll get it fixed first thing in the morning, thanks for the help."

"You're welcome... No! Wait! I don't need your petty compliment! You were just acting so pathetic over a stupid bicycle flat, it threw me off guard, so..."

As Emi was about to finish her sentence, a sudden tremor interrupted her.

"Huh, an earthquake?"

The ground began to shake frantically. Ura who was relaxed just a few seconds ago began to growl. Before both hero and Demon King could follow the firefox's gaze, they heard a faint bursting sound from somewhere and this time it blew off Dullahan's rear wheel.

"Whoa!"

"Agh!"

They could only cover their heads. Seconds after the fountain behind them has blown away. Water splashed in every direction, soaking both Maou, Emi and Ura. The Flame-type quickly shook the water off its fur in disgust and began to growl fiercely, releasing its Sparks attack.

"Kon! Kon! Ooo!"

"Ura! Don't tell me that someone..."

"Is attacking us?!"

Their suspicions were confirmed by a cracking sound at their feet. Ura's growling turned into roars as it began to spew stronger flames.

"Demon King, stand back!" Emi took her position behind her Rokon, glaring at the direction Ura unleashed its attacks.

"Ura, Protect!"

Seconds after the small feline executed the move, the same noises from before were heard again, but instead of hitting their target, the attack was countered by an invincible shield.

"Now, Eerie Light!"

"Uoooooh!"

As Ura unleashed a sinister ray, Emi quickly grabbed Maou's hand and made a run for it as she recalled her Pokémon. They soon approached the end of the commercial area and quickly hid behind a few bushes.

"What was that?"

Maou's question caught Emi off guard.

"What does it look like? I distracted the enemy so we could escape. If I knew the target's exact location I could try and take them out already, but because of the darkness, I decided not to risk it. If I were to damage anything here I would have to face the consequences."

"That's not what I mean. It's obvious that you had no other options. What I mean is your Rokon. Don't tell me you've been travelling through Kanto all these months, beating trainers and wild Pokémon just to hunt me down."

Hearing the Demon King's explanation, Emi's expression quickly changed into one of understanding.

"What kind of hero would I be if I didn't prepare my own Pokémon for battle against the Demon King? If there's something that I've learnt while living here, it's that you should be prepared and expect the unexpected. A Pokémon needs its exercise and the best way to do it is through battling. Surely you or Alsiel provide your little bug with the necessary exercise, right?"

Emi's remark made Maou unable to properly answer her. While he knew Ashiya was true to his job of taking care of the house and including Bishamonten's health. He could not deduct what kind of daily activities the small bug-type would undergo.

"Anyway, considering the current situation. Both the Demon King and the Hero are attacked by some unknown person. It's got something to do with Ente Isla. As far as I remember about the weapon regulations, weapon use is close to nonexistent, no one uses them, except for exhibition displays in museums and what idiot would create havoc in a city with a gym leader? In the eyes of the people here were just regular humans who try their best to make a living in this society. There's nothing worth to get from us- get down!"

Maou quickly pushed Emi down when another cracking sound reached his ears. Facing nearly inches away from each other, Emi let out a surprised gasp. A small hole appeared within the bushes at the same height where Emi's head reached.

"That was a close one..."

"Get off of me and don't mess with my hair!"

Emi pushed Maou away from her, brushing of his hand. While obliging to her demand, he stared at his hands.

"So you're as strong as the average person here, too?"

"...Strong or not, you're still gonna cut yourself in the kitchen! It's still gonna hurt if you stub your toe against a lamppost!"

Emi's reaction confirmed to Maou that Emi no longer possessed the strength she had back at Ente Isla. He had never realised the advantage he had as a demon, that his mental and psychical strength and defence surpassed his enemies, but living for the past few months in Kanto made him realise what a privilege it was. Now he was practically the same as an average human from the Pokémon World. If the average human was not as easy going as Red or Yellow, or as socially detached as Green or Silver or even worse, as overbearing and manipulative as Blue.

"That last one seemed to come from behind us."

"How do you know? Did you hear anything thing that could confirm what kind of weapon was used?"

"Not exactly, well I did hear something, I wasn't sure if... Ah!"

Before Emi could finish her sentence, she lunged toward Maou. Both of them tumbled into the bushes, Another cracking sound was heard, after a short silence a few street light exploded, causing the silent street to sound like a crowded stadium.

"Nice one! If you had been slower, our heads would have blown off."

A sigh of relief escaped Maou's mouth.

"I'm not an idiot, I'm a hero, remember?! And what kind of person would say something like that in a situation like this?!"

"Yeah, sorry. You mind getting off me? It's pretty hard to move and I really don't want to deal with anything bothersome."

While Maou's tone sounded strangely desperate, Emi did not pay it any mind.

"That's your fault for landing first! I don't know what kind of sickening things you're suggesting, but I prefer to stay away from your putrid hide as far as possible!"

"It's nothing like that and don't worry, I wouldn't want to get involved with any rude creepy stalker like you. There's no need for you to know my personal issues."

While Maou seemed to be more worried that somehow a certain brunette would be informed or even stumble upon them in their current situation and spread more insane rumours, than Emi's continuing insults, he still did not forget that there currently another enemy they had to face. The both of them quickly rose to their feet, observing the area and making sure to be prepared for the next attack.

"I think I have an idea on how we can get out of this... Better to say, after that explosion someone is bound to appear to see what's happening here. So the sooner we get away from this place the better."

Maou muttered this as he pensively looked around his surroundings.

"Alright then, what kind of great plan so you have."

While Emi's voice sounded slightly sarcastic, she did plan to listen to the Demon King as long as it could guarantee their safety.

"First you have to promise you won't complain or make any ruckus, any unnecessary loud noise may disrupt the plan."

Maou's words made Emi narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"What do you-"

However, before Emi could finish her sentence, Maou quickly grabbed something small and threw it into the ground. The Hero's vision was quickly engulfed by black smoke, making her unable to recover quickly when she was suddenly grabbed by her wrist and pulled along.

"Kya!"

Emi's sudden shriek was quickly silenced as she and Maou quickly made their escape. The two kept running through the streets, gaining strange glances and yells from the people they passed by. The scenery quickly changed into a more crowded and illuminated area. The sound of Maou and Emi's quick footsteps was drowned by the cheering crowd that was preoccupied with an occurring tournament and the sounds of fighting Pokémon. The two mingled with the crowd, after a while, they stood in front of the small ring which formed the tournament. Two rookie trainers stood against each other, commanding their Mukubird and Gardie. By the time they finally felt like they could let their guard down, both hero and Demon King were exhausted, mentally and psychically.

"Do... you think... that we're safe?"

Emi wondered out loud.

"I think so unless our attacker is a complete idiot, I doubt he'd attack us with such a huge public."

"With this many people, I doubt we will be discovered this easily."

"Seriously, who would have thought."

A tired sigh escaped Maou's lips.

"What do you mean?"

Maou's sudden exclamation made Emi frown.

"Those were bolts of magic. Whoever attacked us was send from Ente Isla."

"What?!"

"The angle of the attack, the impact it caused on the fountain and the lantern. Pokemon moves can't be controlled that leisurely. Have you ever seen your Rokon changing the direction of its attacks?"

"The shape of a Pokémon move depends on its type and characteristics."

Emi pointed out clearly.

"Yeah, but even special attacks can't turn from that an angle unless they were trained to control their attacks to such degree, which isn't an easy feat. The person who attacked us knows who we are and has a lot of power in their position."

"The both of us... So there are people who know about us in this world, aside from Alsiel?"

"I guess so. I don't know who, though. I didn't even feel anyone else nearby."

The faces of Yellow, Green and the other dexowners has surfaced in Maou's mind when Emi asked him the question. The group of people, who despite knowing his and Ashiya's true identity, did not treat them any different from the regular citizen. While he was pretty sure that they wouldn't think much of revealing his and Ashiya's identity, Maou also knew that they had no reason to reveal such information to outsiders and he had no intention at all to drag them into his conflicts.

A fierce clash between the Mukubird and Gardie snapped the two out of their conversation. Maou and Emi observed the ongoing battle. The participants seemed to be youngsters in their pre-teens. Both seemed eager to win the battle and their Pokémon were more than ready to make that desire come true. The crowd differentiated in age, size and gender, all rooting for whichever they wanted to win the tournament. An event which obviously would be perceived as unthinkable and savage for the humans in Ente Isla was deemed normal and festive in the Pokémon World.

"There is still so much that I don't grasp..."

"Huh?"

These words which Maou muttered almost went noticed by Emi.

"Anyway, I should be heading back. Ashiya is going to be angry or sending a search party to find me if I don't get back."

Maou's comment made Emi immediately turn towards him, showing a reaction as if she was half listening to him.

"What?!"

"I'm going home. While the tournament looks pretty fun to watch, thanks to you I lost a lot of precious time, you also got me in quite some trouble."

"You think this is all my fault?!"

"You're the one who wanted to meet at some dark empty place in the middle of the night. Couldn't you choose a better time? Like in the morning, that would be perfect."

"I hardly have free time! I work the whole day!"

"Not my problem."

Maou turned around, ready to return to the small apartment. However, Emi quickly grabbed his arm, making his face the hero again. Her expression seemed to show a mixture of contemplation and reluctance.

"Ugh, don't tell me you want to start a scene now?!"

While Maou obviously sounded exhausted and annoyed, Emi paid no heed and glanced sideway. She seemed to be gathering her nerves before she looked Maou in the eyes.

"I... Dropped my purse... I had everything in there from my wallet to my keys..."

Hearing the hero's embarrassing confession made Maou stare at her. He blinked once, then twice, before he finally gave in.

"Fine, you can come with me for this one time."

The hero blinked a few times in surprise. Her lips slightly parted as if she was about to protest, however, she swallowed the words she was about to let go. After a short moment of hesitation, she decided to follow Maou, who did not bother to wait for her.

And while the Hero and Demon King distanced themselves from the commercial district and headed towards the old building on the city's outskirts, the night in Tokiwa City still continued.

* * *

 **Term Dictionary:**

Nibi Museum of Science: Pewter Museum of Science

Ptera: Aerodactyl

Pte: Red's Aerodactyl

Omstar: Omastar

Omnite: Omanyte

Omsuke: Yellow's Omastar

Pikkun: Blue's Clefable

Nido-chan: Blue's Nidoqueen

Puriri: Blue's Wigglytuff

Pippi: Clefairy

Teishoku: Common Japanese pre-meal set, it mostly consists of a main dish, always with miso soup and a bowl of rice and various other dishes which depend on the chef's choice.

Hiyashi Chūka: A Japanese dish consisting of chilled ramen noodles with various toppings served in the summer.

Lightning Stone: Thunder Stone

Flame Stone: Fire Stone

Awakening Stone: Dawn Stone

Light Stone: Shiny Stone

Darkness Stone: Dusk Stone

Nutritious Drink: Zinc, Ether, Calcium etc.

Mystery Candies: Rare Candies

Masara Town: Pallet Town

Tokiwa City: Viridian City

Nibi City: Pewter City

Shion Town: Lavender Town

Nyoro: Red's Poliwrath

Rokon: Vulpix

Beedle: Weedle

Sparks: Ember

Eerie Light: Confuse Ray

Mukubird: Staravia

Gardie: Growlithe

 **Geographics**

Masara Town- Shimoda City, Shizuoka prefecture

Tokiwa City- Hakone Town, Kanagawa prefecture

Nibi City- Maebashi City, Gunma prefecture

Shion Town- Narita City or Sakura City, Chiba prefecture


	5. The Encyclopedia Owners are Starting

OMG! I can't believe I updated a story within a week! This is a freaking miracle! It's been so long since I've had such a short update period!

I gotta admit this chapter was a real pain to write. So many ideas and then I had to come up with where I wanted this chapter to go. Like the previous ones, it's a 9k+ words-long chapter. Sometimes I really wonder where my mind pulls all these ideas from. Anyway, I want to thank all my lovely readers and the reviewers for putting up with my irregular update schedules and all. Special thanks to my beta reader NAme.

Disclaimer: Hataraku Maou-sama! © Wagahara Satoshi & Oniku, POCKET MONSTER SPECIAL © Kusaka Hidenori & Yamamoto Satoshi.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Encyclopedia Owners are Starting To Get Suspicions

The narrow streets in Tokiwa city turned quiet when midnight approached. While the excitement of the ongoing tournament was still going strong at the main plaza, the areas away from the event had little to no nightlife, aside from the few passers-by returning from work or taking a pit stop after a long journey.

"I'm glad to hear you're doing alright. It's been a while since we have talked. No, I've just been busy lately... Yes, I've visited that place recently, it's really beautiful. I would've loved to stay more to enjoy the scenery and culture. No, I didn't... That's because you didn't ask me to. I can't just figure it out on my own. I'm in Kanto, Tokiwa City... Yeah, I have to go there in a few days. Sure, I'll promise to bring you something when we meet again. Alright, have a nice evening and please make sure to have a proper rest. Yes, I will, good night."

The woman who had been talking with a soft accent through her PokéGear let out a sigh as she hung up.

"Parents, they make you worry all the time."

She glanced up at the sky as she muttered those words.

"Alright, let's finish this one task and turn in for the night."

The woman exclaimed proudly as she continued on her way. However, she noticed something in the corner of her eye that made her halt her actions.

"Is that... An injured person?"

Within the shadows of a nearby alleyway on her left side, lay the small figure of a boy. Without thinking about the suspiciousness of the situation, she rushed over to the slumped figure.

"Hey, are you alright? Oh my, you're covered in bruises!"

The boy did not move much. His expression only glazed over the woman who approached him.

"I-I'm fine... It's nothing..."

The boy's voice sounded indifferent. He looked away, but the woman grabbed his arm.

"Don't act so brave. Those are burn marks if you're not careful it could become worse."

She quickly reached for her bag and took out an ointment tube.

"I don't need help."

The youngster's weak protests were ignored.

"This is made from Chīgo fruit. It's very effective against burn injuries, make sure to apply it once a day until the injury is gone."

The boy looked surprised at the woman, who continued leisurely with tending his injuries. After applying the ointment, she disinfected the other wounds and bruises and finished the treatment with a band-aid. Finally, she placed a plaster on the boy's cheek. It was medium size, light blue with a yellow star.

"This should do it. Do you think you can stand? How did you end up in such a state? Were you attacked by a Flame-type Pokémon?"

"... Something like that, I was caught off guard is all."

The boy mumbled as he looked away.

"Ugh!"

However, it seemed that such a simple movement seemed to affect the boy greatly.

"Hey, don't force yourself too much!"

To the boy's surprise, the woman grabbed his face, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"Hey! What are you...!"

"I knew it, it's an effect of an abnormal condition. Have you been exposed to the Eerie Light move?"

"..."

The boy did not answer and tried to look away.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. Even in the cities, there is a possibility to be attacked by wild Pokémon. Though rare, but I've heard that wild Rokon have been sighted in the western towns and cities lately. Now, come here, I'll help you." Before the boy could protest the woman grabbed his arms and forced him off the ground. "While the condition will go away after a while, it's still no good to stay in such a dangerous alley, what if you got attacked again or robbed? You don't seem to have any Pokémon to protect you, do you?"

"I wasn't hiding... I was waiting for someone..."

The boy answered truthfully.

A frown appeared on the woman's face.

"That's no place to wait for someone. Especially at such a suspicious time. Ah, it's such a waste that I ran out of Kī Fruit or potions. Alright, let's go to a safer place. You can wait for your companion there."

The woman allowed the boy to lean on her shoulder as they started to walk away from the alley.

"... Why did you help me?"

The sudden question of the boy made the woman glance at him in surprise.

"Why shouldn't I? Isn't it reasonable to help someone when you see that they're in trouble?"

"Because it's none of your business. Don't you think about the consequences of helping a complete stranger? It could have been a trap."

"That is a possibility, but. .. I would never be able to forgive myself if I were to ignore someone in need. Even if it could turn out a trap. Lives are precious and we should not waste them. Everyone deserves a chance to live, no matter who they are, besides what kind of person would I be, if I couldn't protect myself."

The small joke didn't seem to do much, the boy's gaze stayed glued to the woman, speechless on how to answer.

After a while, the two arrived at Tokiwa's rural park. It was quite small and the amount of vegetation made it feel more secluded than that it actually was. Despite the silence, signs of humans and Pokémon were present.

"Alright, this place should be fine. Enough people live nearby, so if anything were to happen, they would notice. Don't wait too long. If that person doesn't show up, go home and rest. A growing boy like you needs his sleep. Ah here, you can have this."

The boy was handed a simple box. "I was planning to eat it after work, but I guess you'd need it more than me. Don't be shy to try it. It's the speciality of the place where I come from. Well then, it's about time I take my leave. Take care! Hopefully, we'll meet again sometime and stay out of trouble!"

After giving the boy a gentle pat on his forehead, the woman walked away. Leaving the youngster under the illumination of the streetlight.

He watched the woman until she disappeared from his sight.

"Stay out of trouble? What's with that accent?"

He glanced at the box and opened it carefully. It was filled with homemade onigiri. After inspecting the food carefully, he brushed aside a few purple strands of his hair and took a bite.

"What a strange human... seriously, what adult uses such childish plasters." He mumbled between his bites. "But... I guess this food isn't so bad."

The hand which was holding the onigiri was covered in burn wounds just minutes ago, but it seemed to have completely healed.

* * *

"It can't be helped due to the circumstances, but this will be the only time, got it?"

"Yeah..."

An empty answer escaped Emi's lips as she and Maou arrived at the Pokémon shelter. Having no other option but to accept the Demon King's generosity was a huge blow to the hero's pride. As a result, she quietly followed Maou without uttering a word.

"Is your Rokon alright?"

"Huh?"

"Your Rokon. While the ambush didn't seem to have hit any of us, that little guy was probably surprised by the sudden attack."

"I guess Ura was startled." Emi took out her Pokémon which popped out of the Monster Ball with a growl. Emi picked up her Pokémon and inspected it for any injuries. "She seems fine. I'll just let her rest a bit."

A smile appeared on Emi's face as she cuddled her Rokon.

"Well, that's good to hear."

Maou mumbled as he opened the door to his apartment. However, when he and Emi entered the small space, the room seemed to be empty, aside from Bishamonten, who was leisurely lying on the table, munching on a couple of leaves.

"Where did Alsiel go? I thought he'd be waiting impatiently for you."

"If I remember correctly he went to visit the Nibi city Museum. He probably lost track of time."

"Alsiel, losing track of time and leaving that tiny Beedle alone?"

Maou understood Emi's suspicions, but he was very certain about his answer.

"Well, there is this tournament going on, right? Also, Bishamonten can take care of himself just fine. Why else would I recruit him?"

 _Because you have nothing better to do?_ Emi sighed as she thought about saying those words aloud but decided against it. "Would Alsiel be interested in such events? What's even the point of going there if he left your weak bug at home?"

Emi was too tired to question Maou's answer any further and just sighed.

"Anyway, can I use your phone for a second?"

"Sure, but who would you want to call especially at this hour."

"Not someone you know."

Emi commented casually as she grabbed Maou's phone and dialled a number, muttering something about the old model.

"Good evening, yeah it's me. Well, something happened. Thanks to that I lost my wallet and everything in it. Thank you, I'm currently calling from the house of an... acquaintance of mine... No, we were together when it happened. It's a long story, I'll explain later. Ah, it's the Pokémon Shelter. No, it IS the shelter. Yes, why are you asking? ... Alright, I'll see you later then."

Emi hung up and turned around. Maou had taken a seat at his kotatsu and prepared tea and food for Bishamonten, who immediately got up after it smelled its dinner. Seeing the Demon King's surprised look made the hero frown.

"What is it?"

"You made a friend here?"

"And why does that surprise you?"

"No, I just assumed that you were secluded to yourself. Due to your identity and all."

"Don't just make assumptions on your own, Demon King. That person has helped me a lot since I arrived here. So, if you dare to do anything I will make sure that you'll pay."

"I have no interest in dragging the people from this world into our problems. Anyway, here you can at least drink something until your friend arrives."

It was when Maou began to pour the hot water into the cups that the door opened.

"Maou-sama, forgive me for my tardiness, but there was a tournament going on and you can't believe the crowds of people, there were even children of such a young age. It's hard to imagine that they deem it to be normal for such young humans to walk around at this time..."

Ashiya who had just arrived carrying two heavy-looking bags, halted his sentence as he locked eyes with Emi.

"Emilia... What is the Hero Emilia doing here?!"

Ashiya almost became frantic as he pointed towards the hero. Who seemed to slightly cower at the comment. Ura noticed its trainer's uneasiness and began to growl fiercely at Ashiya.

"Relax Ashiya, at this state, she's unable to do anything anyway unless you keep riling up her Rokon."

"But Maou-sama! How could you be so reckless?! You, the Demon King, partying with the Hero of all people. There are already enough rumours, do you want then to spread even more?! I can't believe this world has corrupted you this much!"

"Why are you putting it like that?! It's still half past two!"

"The wee hours of the night, my liege!"

Emi observed the strange scene which unfolded between the Demon King and his General. Just looking at the state her archnemesis had been degraded to made her lose almost all her motivation. Ura's hostility had completely diminished and stayed obediently next to its master. While letting out a yawn, the small fox placed its head on Emi's lap. Bishamonten had climbed down from the table and took a seat next to them while watching its caretakers with little interest.

"We were both attacked a moment ago. We weren't able to see the person but they used magic. Emi dropped her belongings so I allowed her to come here and contact one of her acquaintances. Until they arrive, she will wait here."

"But..."

"And if we were to go back we could get attacked again. I don't want to deal with the police again after last night..."

The memories of the previous night made Maou almost shiver.

"I... Understand..."

Ashiya had no choice but to accept Maou's decision. He stepped into the room and closed the door, sending a glare towards the hero before he sat at the table.

"If I see you trying to do harm to Maou-sama, you will be kicked out! To be given such a privilege to stay at the Demon Fortress, you should be grateful instead of pointing your weapon at us!"

"It's not like I chose to end up like this!"

Emi protested fiercely.

"Anyway, Ashiya, what's with the bags and how was the museum?"

Maou immediately turned his attention to Ashiya.

"Oh, these?" Ashiya tilted the bags with difficulty before he placed them on the ground. "I decided to go to the library for some personal research. Today has made me realised there are many things we don't know yet. Which is why I decided to broaden my knowledge by reading these books about human and Pokémon psychology."

Maou and Emi couldn't help but stare dumbfounded at Ashiya.

"Also the Museum was surprisingly entertaining. There were so many interesting things. They have fossils of ancient Pokèmon, artefacts which originate from their moon, and even parts and samples from these devices called space shuttles which they used to reach the moon."

"Wha, really?! That sounds awesome. Ah, if only I could have gone with you."

Maou stated his regret as he took a sip from his drink.

"It certainly is regretful Maou-sama. Apparently, they also have special stones that evolve certain Pokemon."

"Stones? They have such power?! This world is really magnificent!"

Listening to the lively conversation of Maou and Ashiya which not long ago was a strange discussion made Emi sigh. It was like listening to a bunch of kids who made up after a fight and were excited about their newly bought toys.

"It's common knowledge. How can you not know this after living here for a while?"

Both Ashiya and Maou turned to Emi who had placed her Rokon on her lap.

"Kon?"

"What do you mean?"

Maou raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"This world is strongly connected to nature. You've noticed it too, right? Be it an average worker, a trainer, scientists or a coordinator they all live together with Pokémon, they help each other out. Share their lives. A Pokémon's power comes from nature, that's where they gain their strength from, so it's not surprising that some artefacts or places can cause a genetic reaction on certain species. While I still don't understand the working of this world well, I do know that it's all traces back to nature."

"Power of nature... Oi Emi, are you alright with telling us this?"

Maou asked as he pondered over Emi's words.

"I don't see why not. To know or not to know, it's not like it will help you regain your magic. It's true that like holy magic and demonic magic, it's a source of energy, but it won't help any of us regain our magic and return to Ente Isla. It's a neutral source, nature isn't good nor evil. It's present in all living beings of this world."

Listening to Emi's speech made Maou's gaze hovered over Bishamonten. The small creature had not moved an inch and seemed to be more interested in the floor carpet. It was rubbing its head against it as if it was trying to get rid of an itching feeling.

An odd silence began to lurk over the room, however, it quickly vanished the moment a knock was heard on the door.

"Ah!"

"That must probably be your escort."

Emi quickly stood up from the floor as she heard the noise. Maou, however, stayed relaxed and walked over to the door.

"Good evening, my apologies for disrupting you at this late hour, but I'm here to pick up Emi... Oh."

Both Maou and Ashiya blinked a few times when they looked at the person standing in the hallway.

It was a pretty woman who seemed to be in her late twenties, with green eyes and long brown hair which reached slightly lower than her shoulders. The left side of her bangs stuck out slightly and she was wearing a similar outfit to what Emi had been wearing earlier. While Maou was sure he had never seen this woman before, but something about her struck him as familiar.

"Nanami! I'm sorry for bothering you with this."

Emi's expression had quickly changed from a defensive to a concerned one.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to see you're alright. I was so surprised when I got your call." Nanami turned to Maou and Ashiya and humbly bowed. "Thank you, sir, for helping out my friend. I'm Nanami, Emi's employer."

"It's nice to meet you Nanami-san. I'm Sadao and this is my roommate Shirō."

Nanami glanced at the two men for a few seconds until she finally responded.

"... I see. So that's how it was and here I had my silly delusions. Though you don't see this often here, but there's no reason for me to judge. Honestly, I was quite surprised when I found out that the shelter had been renovated. I've only visited once and that was a long time ago."

"..."

Maou could only let out a tired sigh as he and Ashiya were misunderstood again.

"Well then, shall we go?"

Nanami asked as she turned to Emi.

"... uh yeah."

After awkwardly glancing at her friend for a short period of time, Emi got up and headed towards the door.

"If you have the time, feel free to stop by. I can give your Beedle a free grooming treatment."

The woman handed over a business card to Maou.

"N-Nanami!"

Emi's protest sounded weak.

"Don't worry, this is the least I can do for their generosity. Well then, Sadao-san, Shirō-san, good night. It was a pleasure meeting you."

Following her goodbye with a polite bow, Nanami left the building, with Emi following her from behind.

"Don't think I won't keep an eye on you two. Today is just an exception, but I will make you pay for what you did!"

Emi slammed the door close. The sound of her footsteps was very clear until...

"Iyaaah!"

"E-Emi?!"

Maou and Ashiya immediately rushed outside when they heard the noise.

"What happened?! Is the attacker back?!"

However to Maou's surprised what he witnessed was Nanami standing on top of the stairs, staring at a large hole in front of her. Emi, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

"The stairs... gave away when Emi stepped on them..."

Nanami had a guilty expression as she explained the situation.

"These... demonic stairs... ouch..."

The voice obviously belonged to Emi.

"Ah, the building itself is pretty old, so sooner or later they would have collapsed. Emi's weight just speeded up the process."

"Are you insinuating that I'm fat!?"

"What, no! Even if your Rokon were to step on them it would have given away... Eh, Emi, what's with that face? Did I say something wrong?"

The face of the hero looked like that of a ghost Pokémon that came out of its grave when Nanami pulled her out of the hole. The killing aura that she emitted was so intense that even the Pokémon in the area became nervous.

"H-Hey E-Emi, w-what's with that face? I haven't done anything! P-please, calm down!"

"Take that back."

"What?"

Her voice was so quiet that it went almost unheard.

"Don't you dare to insult Ura, you sorry excuse of a Demon King!"

"E-Emi don't blurt such things out loud!"

Maou tried to keep his voice low, but he wasn't sure if Emi heard him.

"... You don't seem to know how to word your sentences well, do you?" Nanami asked Maou. "Emi, it's getting already late, let's not disturb them any longer."

"Ugh... fine."

Emi agreed reluctantly after sending another glare in Maou's direction.

The two walked carefully over the hole.

"Again, my apologies for this inconvenience and thank you very much for your hospitality."

Nanami bowed one more time before she and Emi left.

"I'm surprised that the hero was able to find such a well-mannered friend."

Ashiya commented out loud.

"Yeah... but something feels awfully familiar about that woman."

"Maou-sama thinks so too?"

Ashiya glanced towards Maou.

"Well, it's not worth pondering about it. Let's go to bed."

The two demons returned to their room to turn in for the night.

* * *

"What a night. I would never have thought that things would turn up like this."

While Nanami breathed out a sigh, she still smiled at Emi. The woman unlocked the door and gestured for the hero to enter the house.

"Thanks for allowing me to stay here. I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

"Don't worry about it, that's what friends are for right?"

A gentle smile formed across Emi's lips when she heard those words.

"So, those two men, are they the ones you've been searching for?"

A cold silence fell between the two woman as Nanami asked her question.

"Ah, yeah... they are..."

"Really? They're are very different from what I've imagined."

"I don't know what they've done since the moment they've arrived at this place, but I'm sure it's similar to what we've been going through."

"Learn from your environment and adapt to the culture?"

Nanami's comment was spot on. While Emi did not know whether the Demon King and Demon General had struggled during their first few weeks, but she was sure that just like her, they had adopted the living style of the humans of this world.

"Now there's another thing I'm curious about, you and Sadao-san were ambushed by someone, right?"

"Uh... Yeah, we were."

"Was that a person from your world?"

"We're not sure, but it's the only explanation."

Emi knew that she could not hide anything from Nanami and decided to come clean.

"So, an enemy that wants to kill both you and Sadao-san..." Nanami mused as she stared out of the window. "Did you even have a common enemy back at your home?"

"No... The war was between the Demons and humans."

"I see..." Nanami turned back towards Emi, her expression was surprisingly relaxed. "Just make sure to share anything that's bothering you okay. You don't have to worry about that person because this place has a group of very strong protectors who would do their best to keep the people and Pokémon safe from any kind of threat. If you ever feel like you need help, you can ask them, I'm pretty sure, they will be more than willing to lend you their strength."

"... Thank you, Nanami... I will do that."

While Emi did answer Nanami absentmindedly, she quickly snapped out of her trance, when she felt something soft wrapped around her.

"You can worry all you want after we've prepared your bed or do you prefer to sleep on the couch? Your bath is ready, so hurry and go in. The best remedy against an eventful day is a warm bath to relax your muscle. I'll lend you some of my spare clothes and pyjama. What kind of hero would you be if you catch a cold?"

"... You're surprisingly relaxed about all this."

Emi muttered after letting out a sigh.

"I am? Well, I guess it's still hard to believe it all. That those polite men from before, are actually someone terrifying from a different world. What was it that you said when we met? Ah, the Demon King Satan and Demon General Alsiel?"

Emi couldn't help but be amazed by Nanami's curiosity. The humans from Ente Isla would normally cower in fear just by hearing those names, but Nanami looked like she had discovered an interesting subject for research.

"Oh, but don't worry. I won't interfere with your personal matters. I'll just continue to pretend I don't know anything. They may have been terrifying existences back in your world, but they seem to be living like abiding citizen of the Kanto region. It doesn't matter to me what they've done in the past, this is the present. "

"I feel more worried than relaxed."

Emi muttered as she was pushed towards the bathroom.

"Leave those worries for another time, you have to work tomorrow and I can't allow you to oversleep."

While Nanami sounded strict, Emi knew that she meant good with her words.

With a soft thud, Nanami closed the door, leaving Emi alone in the bathroom. The Hero, however, did not move even after Nanami left. She just stared into nothingness, reminiscing the events that had just occurred.

"Someone from Ente Isla..."

While Emi was aware that there was a chance that someone from Ente Isla would be sent to this world, she never imagined that it would be so soon.

"And why me also? Is it a third party I haven't been aware of?"

Emi gritted her teeth. She balled her fist in frustration.

"If... Nanami or anyone else gets involved in this... no. I'm the hero, it's my job to protect the innocent, no matter who they are. It's the least I can do for the people here who have treated me so kindly."

After letting out a sigh Emi took off her clothes and entered into the shower. The feeling of the warm water coming in contact with her skin relaxed her tense muscles. It felt as if all her stress was washed away by a wave of tranquillity and for a short moment, Emi felt like she could let go of all of her worries.

"If this is what heaven feels like, then I don't want to get out."

Emi blurted out unconsciously as she gently massaged the shampoo into her hair. She didn't focus on anything except for the calming sound of the water drops hitting the floor.

"I should buy something for Nanami to show her my gratitude..."

A peaceful silence lingered in the bathroom until it completely disappeared when Emi remembered something else.

"And probably for that stupid Demon King, too..."

* * *

"There are so many people here! And to think that it's supposed to be a small tournament. "

Blue commented as she looked around the streets of Tokiwa City. Red, Green and Yellow were not far behind the brunette. After the Encyclopedia owners had separated with Ashiya, Blue had been eager to witness the tournament and dragged the others with her.

"I can't believe you're still full of energy at this time of the day," Green muttered bitterly.

"Just let her have her fun Green-san, I'm sure Blue-san didn't have much time to experience these events."

Yellow answered as she watched the brunette running around the plaza in excitement.

"Yellow has a point and we should also relax. How would Blue put it, 'enjoy your youth?'"

Just like Yellow, Red also agreed with Blue's reasoning.

In the end, Green let our a sigh, arguing against his friends was pointless.

"Sure, but are you really okay with it?"

Green's question was aimed towards Yellow.

"Yeah, don't worry. It's not like I haven't stayed up until late before.."

"They're selling takoyaki and tempura!"

The attention of the three adults was quickly drawn towards their friend who was drooling in front of a food stand.

"I hardly have the opportunity to eat these, and you can choose between vegetable and fish tempura!"

"We had dinner a few hours ago and you still want to eat more?"

Green asked in disbelief.

"It's just a midnight snack. Besides, if you consider all the calories we burn daily with our activities, a midnight snack wouldn't really make a difference."

The Evolver quickly approached the stand.

"It's too bad that Shirō-san couldn't stay longer," Yellow muttered her thoughts out loud.

"Yeah, but unlike us, his free time isn't very limited."

"Here you go!"

Red and Yellow's conversation was cut short when Blue handed both of them some yakitori and takoyaki sticks.

"Now hurry and eat it before it gets cold," The woman urged.

"Ah.. thank you."

The two could only answer in an absent-minded manner as they took the snacks.

"Blue-san, you didn't need to do this."

Yellow mumbled as she took a bite from the takoyaki.

Blue pouted, as Yellow referred her with an honorific, again.

"How many times do I need to tell you to just call me Blue... Anyway, food tastes better when you eat it together. Here Green, this is your share."

Green said nothing as he took the snacks. He took a bite from the yakitori and mumbled, "I still think it's a waste of money."

"You're welcome!❤"

Blue had obviously heard Green's words and decided to tease him.

"Ah, these really are delicious!" exclaimed Yellow happily as she happily nibbled on the yakitori. "Such a soft sweet taste of the sauce and the softness of the meat! This is a great combination."

Yellow continued with her mumblings while being completely obvious to everything else.

"She has a point," Red agreed. "I don't eat this often, but this is the best teriyaki I've tasted."

"Right, right!"

Blue happily finished her snack as she stared at Green. The man did not meet her eye and grunted quietly.

"It's not that bad..." He admitted.

"Well then, let's look around some more. I really want to see the tournament."

Blue pointed out as she began to lead the group again. It was not hard to find their way, as the crowd increased the moment they entered the area where the tournaments were held.

"Wow."

Blue couldn't withhold her enthusiasm the moment she laid eyes on the event.

"It's pretty large-scaled for a quiet city like Tokiwa," Red confessed.

"Mhm, this tournament was organised not only with the idea for the inexperienced trainers to practise but also to distracted the travellers and citizen from the disturbance that's been happening," Yellow explained quietly.

"Well, I think it's working." Red let out a chuckle as he said that. "There are so many people here."

"Look at that battle between a Mukubird and Gardie!"

Blue pointed toward an ongoing battle which seemed to attract the most attention. They squeezed themselves within the crowd in order to get a better view.

"The trainers are obviously not beginners." Green pointed out.

"But just watching the battle makes you want to follow it until the end, right?" A smile formed on Yellow's lips.

"Crys should see this, I bet she'd love to," Blue commented.

"This kinda reminds me of the past times." Red mused while letting out a chuckle.

"You mean when you and Green were proud idiots who could only throw punches at each other and brag about your accomplishments?" A mischievous gleam was present in Blue's eyes as she teased the two males.

"Eh... kinda." Red scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I guess, those weren't bad days. At least we were known as the annoying brats who kept spoiling Rocket Gang's plans, instead of as the Encyclopedia owners."

"But, didn't they kidnap all the citizens of Masara Town?" Yellow recalled.

"Yeah, but they did not do that because of us. They just wanted to use them for their ability and to blackmail Doctor Okido."

"We were never specifically targeted, except for that time with the Shitenou and the Seven Islands."

"I was targeted by the minions of the Mask of Ice," Yellow reminded Red.

"Okay, that time too."

"And wasn't Sakaki interested in you when you fought him for the first time?."

"... Uhhh..."

"More than us being targeted for being Encyclopedia owners. I think it's more that we stuck our nose into trouble," Blue murmured. "Be it for our pride, greed or selfishness."

"Are you admitting that you were greedy and selfish?" Green questioned Blue in surprise.

"Well, I did manipulate two proud brats to cooperate into breaking into the headquarters of an evil organisation, so I could steal their secret weapon and get money out of it."

"Tch."

"Eh..."

Both Green and Red looked away, One was annoyed while the other embarrassed.

"But, I guess those days were also fun." Blue finally said. "When we were still young and naive to many things. Those kids who are battling will definitely do many stupid things too and learn from them."

"They may challenge Green to a Gym battle one day." Red joked.

"Hmph, they still need a long way if they want to defeat me in a battle." Green could only answer with a snark.

Chuckles were exchanged between the trainers. However, Yellow's attention quickly changed when she noticed something.

"What's wrong, Yellow?"

Blue's noticed her friends behaviour and followed the blonde's gaze.

"Ah no, I just thought I saw Sadao-san."

"Really? I wouldn't see him as the type who'd go out on his own especially at this hour."

"I saw him with that girl from this morning."

"WHAT?!"

Blue quickly walked next to Yellow's side and scanned the crowd immediately.

"The girl from this morning?" Red asked. "Wasn't she his enemy or something. At least from what Sadao and Shirō told us. Why would he go out with his enemy?"

"Unless, he actually had a secret affair with her!"

Blue proclaimed this with a fierce glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Aren't you being delusional?" Green mumbled. "That sounds more like a boring plot for a Shoujo manga."

"Geez, you guys are no fun!"

"But I'm probably imaging things. It's nothing like Sadao-san to go out at this hour, especially with someone he considers his enemy. I must be very tired."

Yellow's weak response did not go unnoticed by Blue. She fixated her gaze on Yellow, trying her best to gaze through her being.

"Heh, let Sadao have his fun, but I'd love to see that furious expression of Shiro when he gets home. The housewife discovers his husband cheating on a girl. Ah, that would be such an amusing story to hear. Ohohoho!"

Blue laughed as she imagined the scene in front of her, allowing her to receive awkward gazes from her friends. None of them could help but let out a sigh, the battle, which had reached its conclusion after a long time, was completely forgotten.

"I doubt Sadao-san is that type of person, though." Red pointed out. "Anyway, I think it's about time we head home. It's getting late and I'm pretty sure Yellow would love to wrap herself in her blankets."

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he gently nudged the blonde who was resting her head against his arm, dozing off as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"So this is how far she can last."

Even Green couldn't help but smile.

"I'll bring her home." Blue offered. She lifted her friend on her back with care, glancing back at Red and Green. "Well then, enjoy your evening. I'll see you two tomorrow, hopefully."

Red and Green watched silently as Blue, with Yellow on her back, disappeared into the crowd.

"I guess it's just the two of us..." Red commented. "Are you going to stay in the gym tonight or will you sleep at your house?"

"It's convenient for me at the gym," Green answered leisurely. "If you want to stay too, I can prepare a futon for you."

"If it doesn't bother you," Red replied. He halted his pass the moment he looked ahead. "... Green..."

"... I know..."

Without looking at his friend, Green immediately knew what he meant.

"A battle took place here not long ago."

The place the two trainers arrived at was Tokiwa's fountain plaza and the state of the plaza surprised the young men quite a bit. The once beautiful Miniryu statue was turned into a headless serpent body, while the remains lay scattered in all directions. Several of the streetlights seemed heavily damaged and those that were untouched flickered on and off. A few trees lay on the road and the bushes appeared to have received slight damage.

"How strange, there's a tournament not far from here," muttered Red as he inspected the fountain. "This damage doesn't seem to be caused by a normal Pokémon..."

"But the walls here seemed to be scarred by a fire attack." Green pointed out.

He had walked to the other side of the plaza to inspect the brown coloured spots on one of the buildings.

"It's nothing that can't be fixed with some paint..." Green muttered, "But, this situation is too strange for words."

Green looked to his left, only to spot pieces belonging to the fountain statue.

"So, far the stores seem to be unharmed. You think it was just an argument getting out of hand?"

Red called out to Green while pointing out his opinions. He had approached the fallen trees and bushes. While kneeling down, the Kanto champion grabbed a leaf. To his surprise, it was filled with small holes.

"These seem... slightly burned... but this pattern doesn't match up with any Fire moves I know... Green, I think there's..."

Red turned his head, only to be cut short in the middle of his sentence when he noticed Green approaching him.

"I believe it's better if we ask the witnesses about this incident."

Between his arms, Green was carrying a bike that could have seen better days. The front wheel was completely destroyed, the backlight was close to falling off and the steer was almost melted.

"A bike? ... that looks like the same as..."

"That's because it is."

Green responded immediately without giving Red the chance to finish.

"Alright, let's turn in for the night. Staying here won't accomplish anything. We'll get up early tomorrow and interrogate those two."

Red gave his friend a nod, he glanced back one more time to the scene before following Green back to the gym.

* * *

"And here we have, steamed rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki and tsukemono, accompanied with traditional green tea. A perfect breakfast to start the day with."

Nanami exclaimed proudly as she placed the breakfast on the table.

"Thank to very much."

Emi glanced enthusiastically at the food. The scent almost made her mouth water. Even after the shower and a good night rest, she felt mentally drained.

"This is the least I can do for you. Last night was very exhausting for you."

"Thank you for the meal!"

Both Emi and Nanami clasped their hands together before they began to eat.

"Ah, this is really delicious. You're such a good cook."

It felt as if the food was melting in her mouth. The tamagoyaki had a soft taste, but it mixed great with the rice, tsukemono and miso soup. While the dish was nothing special, Emi noticed that it was prepared skillfully and with pleasure.

"I'm flattered, I'm glad that you like it. I used to cook for my grandfather when I was helping him out with his work. Sometimes he gets so engrossed with his work that he forgets everything else, my boyfriend is the same in that aspect. They're too busy with work that they tend to forget to take care of themselves."

"If I remember correct, Masaki is currently in Tamamushi City, right?"

"Yes, he's has a few lectures scheduled as well as a conference, but he should be back in a few days. I hope he at least remembers to eat the food I prepared for his trip."

A frown appeared on Nanami's face as she was mumbling her concerns out loud.

"I'm sure his stomach will remind him when he nears his limits."

Both women ended up in a laughing fit. Ura, who was eating her food together with Nanami's Lucky, Luckicchi, glanced up towards her master, only for her attention to shift back to her food.

The laughter, however, quieted down quickly when the phone began to ring.

"I wonder who it could be," Nanami mumbled as she made her way towards the phone.

"Hello? Oh, good morning, I didn't expect you to call at this hour, is there something wrong? Yes, I heard about it last night. Is that so? Did you find anything else? I see... that's too bad. Yes, she's here. Alright, I'll tell her. Thank you, have a good day and take good care of yourself."

Emi tensed when Nanami hung up the phone, however, when Nanami turned around she didn't seem worried at all.

"Yesterday's incident has been reported. You're being summoned to the crime scene for questioning. A bicycle was found, but your wallet is still missing."

"I see... oh wait, did you just say they found a bicycle?"

"Ah yes, is there something wrong with that?"

Nanami blinked at Emi's reaction, the hero, however, gritted her teeth in frustration.

 _That idiot!_

* * *

Emi braced herself for what was to come or better say try to think of a way to explain the situation, she didn't even know if Maou had been interrogated already and if he did, what kind of story would he have come up with. If their stories did not match it would be very suspicious. Was only her testimony required or was there more? Her mind was filled with so many thoughts, but despite all her worries, the anger she felt for the Demon King who had dragged her into his mess was the first thing that had been occupying her mind.

"Ugh, I can't believe this?! Why me of all people!"

The hero prepared herself mentally for what was about to come as she neared the fountain plaza, however, what she would encounter was something she did not expect.

"Du... Dullahan! Please get up, you can't leave us like this!"

"Maou-sama, I know these are dark times, but you must stay strong for our future!"

"Impossible! How do you expect me to stay strong in his situation?! I refuse to abandon a comrade of mine!"

The Demon King and his General stood at the same spot where Emi and Maou stood right before they got attacked. Maou was crouched over his bike, which was obviously in a state beyond repair. Ashiya stood next to Maou, trying to conform his King.

"... Is this... a dream? No a nightmare... this must be a horrible one..."

The Hero could not believe that the Demon King, who spread fear and despair in Ente Isla was now crying over a bike. His guard was completely down and he did not seem to acknowledge anything at all. Never in her whole life did Emi have such a large urge to return home and crack in her bed, hoping that she would wake up and that it all had been just a trick her mind played.

"I can't believe this, are you seriously crying about a bike?! How low can you sink?!"

"You of all people has no right to say this! You bike killer!"

Maou, who had been crouched over his bike until now, turned towards Emi and pointed accusingly at her. His face was covered in tears and snot.

"... bike... killer?"

Emi was at a loss on how to react.

"If it wasn't for your Rokon's Fire, Dullahan would have still been alive!"

"You do realise you're talking about a bicycle..."

"Dullahan wasn't just a bike!"

The day hadn't even started and Emi already felt drained.

"Just shut up, you've had enough time crying over useless matters! Even without the fire melting the steer, the front wheel was blown off! It would have still been a useless piece of garbage!"

The one who yelled was a man who looked very familiar to Emi, he was accompanied by another man, while she had not met them in person she knew exactly who those two men were.

"Kanto's champion and the Tokiwa gym leader..."

"H-how could you say such heartless things! You evil, monster, demon!"

Maou completely ignored Emi's presence again and scolded Green with his words, the latter, however, brushed it off like it was nothing.

"You must be Yusa Emi. My apologies for calling you here. There were a few things that have to be cleared up and just ignore those idiots."

Green approached Emi while greeting her nonchalantly.

"...eh, no it's alright. You're... Nanami's younger brother, right? Do I have to go to the police station or will they arrive soon?"

"Yeah, she's my older sister. There's no need for you to go to the police station, I'll hand in the reports myself and don't worry about the media and all. I've made sure no one will approach this place. Since this doesn't seem like a big incident, there's not need to make a big scene of it."

"Eh?"

Was it really alright to not release the incident to the citizens? While for Emi's case it would be the most convenient outcome, she did not understand why the gym leader would decide on such an abrupt action.

Despite her silence, Green seemed to notice Emi's confusion.

"Red and I passed by here last night and handling it myself would be much faster. There's no point in bothering the citizens with such a trivial case."

"Oh, I see."

His explanation sounded very rational to Emi, while she had already adjusted to life in Kanto, there were still many things she was not accustomed to.

"According to the testimony of Maou Sadao and Ashiya Shirō. You were present at the incident, is that right?"

"Yes, I was. The De... Maou-san and I... are... old acquaintances, we met each other there by chance and ended up talking... the attack happened so sudden, we weren't able to spot the perpetrator, but my Rokon probably hit them with her Sparks and Eerie light attacks."

"Your Rokon..." Green mumbled as he wrote down Emi's testimony.

"That explains the burn marks on the walls and street lights..." Red muttered to his friend.

The Tokiwa gym leader only nodded. "Can you certify if the attacker was just a wild Pokémon or a person?"

"No... I couldn't find any signs or clues that could specify if it was only a Pokémon behind the attack or a human, but I felt like we were attacked by some kind of gun..."

Green looked up from his notepad and eyed Emi suspiciously.

"... I see... is there anything else?"

"Nothing much... we ducked into the bushes over there and when we assumed that it was safe, we ran towards the eastern street and ended up at the place where the tournament was held."

For a second Green and Red exchanged glanced with each other.

"Understood, thank you for your time."

Green responded as he finished with Emi's statement.

Assuming that her business was finished, Emi turned around ready to leave, until Green called out to her one more time.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for looking after my sister."

While Green's tone sounded still indifferent, Emi could still detect a hint of warmth behind those words.

"It's actually me who's indebted. Nanami has done so many things for me, I really wouldn't know how far I'd get without her guidance."

Green only nodded, he motioned his hand up as a sign to bid her goodbye and walked away, leaving Emi with her thoughts.

They may have many differences in their personalities, but they're still similar...

Those were the thoughts that stayed in her mind as she headed back to Nanami's place.

* * *

"I guess that's it?", asked Red as Green made it to his side.

"It's not much but I guess it's enough for the case. Are you done crying already? We're not done yet."

Green turned towards the sobbing Demon King, completely unfazed by Maou's state.

"So mean..."

Maou could only utter these words.

"Cheer up, it's not like it's the end of the world. We'll get you a new bike, okay?"

Red's efforts to cheer Maou up paid off immediately. He and Ashiya both turned to Red with an expression that looked like they had witnessed a miracle.

"Really?!"

"Sure, it's not much of a hassle anyway."

"But, I would have never guessed that the hero became acquainted with Green-san's elder sister."

Ashiya mused out loud.

"You think she also knows about you guys?"

"I wouldn't rule out that possibility, or maybe she only knows part of it."

Both Green and Red discussed their opinions to one another.

"So Green, what are you going to do with last night's incident?" Maou asked. "It will be really suspicious if you leave it like this."

"I know, that's why I'm going to use the evidence and witness statement I gathered today. I got your version of the actual event and Yusa Emi's statement, it's not like this will be considered a large case, so it's fine if we cover up a few things."

"You mean, you're going to use your status as a Gym leader to silence the police?"

Ashiya asked in disbelief.

Green didn't answer, he took out his PokéGear and dialled a number. Maou, Ashiya and Red all looked at Green, waiting expectantly for what would happen next.

"Blue... I need you to make that phone call, we finish finished wrapping up things here... Who cares about greetings, you're the one who keeps barging into people's houses without permission!"

"... you told Blue, too..." Maou complained.

"Well yeah, it would be stupid if we didn't inform her," Red explained leisurely.

"But why did you have to tell her that Emi was there too?!"

"... are you still upset about what she did?"

"I really don't have any energy left to ignore her jokes..."

"Red-san, we can understand why you decided to tell Blue-san, but Maou-sama's reputation is in great danger! No, it already is, to think about people gossiping that my great King goes out at night to pick up women! How much does she want to defile the Demon Army with things that shouldn't even be joked about!"

Ashiya stated his concerns to Red.

"So you prefer the rumour that he's gay?"

"No!"

Red's comment was fiercely denied by the two demons.

"You can save that for later, just do it. Yeah, Sadao is fine, it's only the surroundings that need to be repaired... and his bike... let's discuss that later, sure thanks."

Green, who had clearly ignored the noise, ended the conversation he kept staring at his PokéGear, only showing a pensive expression before he finally turned his attention to Red and the others.

"This should take care of things for now and next time be quiet when someone is making a call!"

Green's comment was met with silence.

Red couldn't help but exhale and turned his attention to the plaza, his eyes lingered from the destroyed fountain to the burned walls, to the bushes and then to the direction Emi had disappeared too.

"Pursuers from a different world..."

* * *

"Hmmm, who would have guessed..."

Blue muttered those words as she kept staring at her Pokégear.

"Who'd imagine that we'd have to deal with these kinds of accidents. Geez, you'd think that people are smarter when they venture on unknown grounds."

She got up from the couch she was sitting on. The light of the room was dim, as the curtains were preventing the sunlight from entering the room. The Evolver quickly dialled a number and began to talk in a soft voice.

"Good morning, it's me. There are a few things I need you to take care off. It's just a small incident at Tokiwa's fountain plaza. I don't think the media will be that interested in trivial matters so there's no need to be all secretive about. The case is an attack on two citizens in Tokiwa City at the fountain plaza, motives are unknown and there's no information about the perpetrator. I guess the people living nearby would notice the damage caused. Yes, it's just a local accident, I'll send you a detailed report later. Thank you very much."

Ending her phone call, Blue let out a sigh. Her eyes scanned the room until they hovered upon the couch she sat on minutes ago.

"To think you can sleep so soundly while all these things are going on," she muttered softly.

While covered in a blanket, Yellow was unaware of her surroundings, her expression, however, did not seem to show whether she was having a pleasant dream or a nightmare. The blonde turned around in her sleep while muttering some unintelligible things.

"... da... er..."

"..."

Blue's gaze stayed fixated on Yellow as she tried to pick up what Yellow was muttering about in her sleep.

"... warning...?"

"?!"

The brunette approached her sleeping friend carefully, trying to pick up any words, however, after a few seconds, it seemed like the Healer had stopped sleep talking.

"Yellow..."

Blue could not help but worry. After looking at the clock which hung on the wall behind her, she took one more glance at her friend before she reached for the doorknob and left the house.

* * *

 **Term Dictionary:**

Tokiwa city: Viridian City

Chīgo fruit: Rawst Berry

Eerie Light: Confuse Ray

Rokon: Vulpix

Kī Fruit: Persim Berry

Monster Ball: Poké Ball

Nibi City: Pewter City

Beedle: Weedle

Nanami: Daisy

Mukubird: Staravia

Gardie: Growlithe

Masara Town: Pallet Town

Dr Okido: Professor Oak

Shitenou: The Elite 4 (Lit. translation is the 4 heavenly Kings)

Sakaki: Giovanni

Miniryuu: Dratini

Tamagoyaki: Japanese omelette

Tsukemono: Japanese persevered vegetables

Tamamushi City: Celadon City

Lucky: Chansey

 **Geographics**

Tokiwa City- Hakone Town, Kanagawa prefecture

Nibi City- Maebashi City, Gunma prefecture

Masara Town- Shimoda City, Shizuoka prefecture

Tamamushi City- Shinjuku, Tokyo prefecture

Well, that was it for chapter 5, I really hope you enjoyed this. Writing fanfiction is but, but exhausting too. Emi's benefactor has appeared and to Everyone's surprise, it's no one else But Green's sister! I noticed that in Pokémon SPECIAL manga most characters only introduce themselves by their first name and sometimes the place they come from. Which is why Nanami didn't mention her last name to Maou and Ashiya when they met. Who oh who could be the woman and the boy? Well, I'm sure some can already guess one of the two's identities and what kind of consequences this encounter will bring, well you'll have to wait and see.

I can finally say that the chapter I've been holding off to post will be uploaded next! ... Well as soon as my beta is finished with editing...

Thank you so much for reading and feel free to leave some feedback or questions. Until next time!


	6. The Demon King is Bribed to Interrogate

Thank you for the short wait! As I have promised, chapter 6 is out, finally! I can't believe this little treasure had to wait like a whole year before getting published, but it was totally worth it! The edits done to it aren't much, luckily for me.

Again I want to thank all my readers and especially NAme for the beta reading. The chapter is finally here, no more wondering and such, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hataraku Maou-sama! © Wagahara Satoshi & Oniku, POCKET MONSTER SPECIAL © Kusaka Hidenori & Yamamoto Satoshi.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Demon King is Bribed to Interrogate a Close Friend

It was a bit before four in the afternoon. The sun shone brightly in the sky, which was the reason why it was very busy at the shopping district. To enjoy the warm rays of the sun, that applied even to Maou Sadao. He was standing at the plaza — surprisingly he was wearing the expensive looking clothes Blue had given the demons when he and Ashiya first arrived. While Ashiya normally would not even think about wasting such fine clothes, today was an exception.

"Sadao-san? I'm sorry for making you wait!"

The person who called out was a blonde. While short for her age, her manners and personality gave away that she was a mature woman. The woman was none other than the Pokémon Encyclopedia Owner Yellow, one of Maou's and Ashiya's benefactors.

"Hey, Yellow. Nah, it's fine, I just got here."

"Anyway, thank you for inviting me today. Is there somewhere you want to go?"

"Hmmm, I heard there was this new coffee shop at the Trainer House and I had always wanted to see what kind of facilities there are."

The Trainer House was a well-known building in the City. As the name suggested it was a building where trainers could battle against other Trainers. While over the years it had undergone many renovations, at present, it consisted of three floors. The ground floor, which was the entrance and registration desk, one upper floor where Trainers who were fatigued from battles could rest and nurse their Pokémon and the bottom floor, which was converted into a large underground area with different facilities. The main facility was the battle arena were registered trainers could battle, but there were also bars and cafés and other small shops and other facilities.

Aside from the Trainer House, the underground facility held its fame for its unique layout — as a tribute to its city, the whole underground was covered in roots, grass, flowers and moss, giving the impression that the visitor had entered a natural underground garden. This attracted many tourists from all over the world. But the visitors had to register their Pokémon at the registration desk to access the lower floor and groups could enter as long as at least, one person was registered and vouched for the others.

"Coffee shop? Sure, I never knew you were the coffee type. But I guess it's fine, I'll vouch for you. Green-san tells me to battle once in a while. The Trainer House is a great place. Even Shirō-san should visit it at least once. It has a beautiful garden, the trees have all Pokémon shapes and the flowers are just stunning, it really makes you feel as if you're not in Tokiwa City at all. I can't help but become amazed every time I see it. Anyway, I was quite puzzled when you called so suddenly. It's a shame that Shirō-san didn't come, though."

The youthful expression on her face surprised Maou very often, but today she seems to be a bit more out of it than usual. While he would not say it out loud, but the Demon King could detect the bags underneath her eyes, she talked slightly slower than usual and from the beats of sweat on her forehead, he could detect that she hadn't rested much at all.

"Yeah, Ashiya still had to do a few things."

"So, are you feeling better? I mean with the loss of your bike..."

"Please don't talk about that..."

"Oh... um, you still haven't found a clue on how to restore your powers?"

"Not really. It's like this world was specially made against magic."

Maou grumbled as he said that.

A giggle escaped the Healer's mouth.

"Ah, yes, I guess our world is quite complicated for those who weren't raised here, but don't give up, I'm sure there's a way!"

While the blonde's encouragement did not give him the determination he needed, the kind gesture was enough to cheer him up a little. The two began to walk towards the Trainer House as they continued their conversation. Not aware of the two figures who had been observing them from afar.

"Ohoho, part one of the plan is a success! Now we have to keep observing and hope he'll follow the steps accurately."

"Blue-san, are you always this... Uhm, secretive when you're observing others?"

Ashiya glanced over to Blue, who was busy with her laptop spying on Maou and Yellow. The Evolver was sporting a pair of sunglasses and a short, black wig, to prevent people from recognising her. The two were seated on a terrace, bit further away from the Demon King and Healer. Blue looked over to Ashiya, she placed the headset she was wearing on her neck and smiled.

"Those who want information have to do it in stealth, if they're found out they won't gain anything. In order to prevent Yellow from finding out, we have to stay out of their eyesight. You may believe it or not, but Yellow is quite sharp, if someone is spying on her, she will notice."

"But..."

Blue quickly silenced Ashiya before he could continue.

"You guys agreed to this, so you'd better stick to my rules. Besides, you should be grateful, the bills you'd normally have to pay for my services will be paid by favours. Which is, I can assure you, much cheaper!"

"You call this a favour..."

The demon's mumbling did not go unheard by the brunette, she simply ignored him as she glanced at her screen.

"Anyway, we should follow them, the electronic signals become weak underground."

Blue closed her laptop and got up from her seat. The drinks she had ordered for them were half filled so they decided to finish her on their way. After paying the bartender the two also headed towards the Trainer House. Blue could not help but to mutter her thoughts softly.

"If something's bothering you, you should just come clean, idiot."

* * *

Sometime after Maou and Ashiya returned from their interrogation about the Fountain Plaza incident, they received an unexpected visit from Blue. Unlike her usual posture, the current Blue had no trace of playfulness in her tone.

"I need you to interrogate Yellow."

The words were said the moment Blue entered the demon fortress in the morning. It was so sudden that Maou did not know how to react.

"What?!"

"You heard me, I need you to interrogate Yellow."

Maou gave Ashiya a confused look, which the latter answered with one of his own. They quickly turned their suspecting glances towards the female Encyclopedia Owner.

"May I ask. Why?"

This time it was Ashiya who opened his mouth.

"I'm... concerned about Yellow's condition. She may not show it, but I've noticed that she's been very sluggish lately. She falls asleep even more than usual, she becomes easily distracted and when I woke up this morning Yellow was still sleeping. I've never seen her sleep late unless she has been forcing herself. I guess it's hard to tell, but I've known her for a long time. Even Green and Red noticed, and if even Red noticed that means something. If she's been pushing herself too much there will be a moment when she collapses! Not many people know this, but Yellow... is not your usual girl. She is very sensitive towards her surroundings and can pick up the smallest disturbances, that was probably how she was able to find you months ago. If she gets affected too much because of the strange earthquakes... I don't even want to think about it!"

The sudden revelation caught the demons' attention. They had already suspected that there was something about the blonde, but to hear it from Blue confirmed their suspicions.

"Maou-sama, do you think that was the reason why she responded differently towards your hypnosis?"

"It's possible, but we can't confirm that yet. Who knows, maybe it's also possible that..."

"Hey, you two! Can you keep your magic talk for another time? I'm still waiting for an answer."

Maou sighed as his attention returned to Blue. She was staring at the both of them, arms crossed and resting on her chest.

"Why do we have to do it? Can't you do it yourself? Besides I was targeted by someone not long ago, I don't want to involve Yellow or any of you in my problems."

"That's not possible, Yellow is the type who keeps her anguish and worries to herself. And if I try to find out indirectly she will notice. I guess that's the price you pay for being friends for such a long time. Green is busy as a Gym Leader and Red will decrease the chance of her revealing anything even more. Besides, we're already involved in your mess. So Sadao, you should to it. Since you guys owe me for all the things I've done for you. You're even allowed to hold that stupid funeral for your bike."

"Don't you dare to belittle Dullahan's sacrifice!"

Maou was still not over the fate that had befallen on his noble steed. While he did not cry as much as in the beginning, the wound was still fresh on his mind.

Blue rolled her eyes in Maou's respond, she was already aware that rebuking his cries would not help.

"Yellow is a big girl, she can take care of herself perfectly fine. Getting into dangerous situations is nothing new for us. If those assholes from your world want to mess with you, they'll have to get through us Encyclopedia Owners first!"

The proud exclamation of Blue touched the two demons deeply. It was impossible to refuse any of her demands, no matter how insane they were. She would not allow anyone to rebuke them and considering Maou's insane request to which they had obliged to, he had no choice but to accept her request.

"Fine, I'll do it. What do you want me to do?"

"Great, I knew I could count on you. Just ask her to hang out with you as a token of gratitude for her kindness. Take her somewhere where you can talk and have her open up. Do whatever it takes to make her spill the beans! You can even feed her liquor, the strongest there is. I'll compensate for the expenses. I'm pretty sure you're mourning over your bike will make her let her guard down. You can even cry if that's what it takes to get anything out of her."

"Liquor?! Aren't you going too far?! And stop seeing my pain as part of your amusement! How cruel can you be?!"

"Don't worry about that, she may not look like it, but she can hold her liquor very well. She can still formulate full sentences after five bottles of martini and she even aware of what she says. She does become a bit looser, though. Besides, Yellow would take your loss seriously... even if it doesn't make much sense to us. She will at least makes an effort to..."

"But that's not right! You don't get someone who trusts you drunk just to have them reveal what they're hiding! You shouldn't even use another person's pain just to make someone talk!"

Blue gave a taunting look as she put her hands on her hips.

"And you guys call yourself demons?"

"Demons aren't that horrible. They don't betray their comrades!"

"It's not betraying, it's preventing someone from having to bear anything by themselves and from breaking down. It's not like I'm blackmailing or bribing her or worse."

No, because the bribing was applied to the two demons. But Ashiya and Maou's reaction was reasonable. First of all, because they were not familiar with the concept of liquor and getting drunk in the beginning. Such things did not exist in the demon world, nor did they need to consume any liquid or food back in Ente Isla, but here in Kanto they have become humans and had to abide by the human necessities to sustain their bodies and stay healthy. Not that they had the luxury to try any liquor.

"Anyway, just get her to spill the beans. Bring her to a place she's comfortable. How about the underground of the Trainer House? Yellow can vouch for you. So, there's nothing to worry about. I'll be close to keep an eye on everything just in case she reveals something that didn't reach your ears."

"Do you think I'm that incompetent?"

"Don't blame it on yourself, you're a guy after all. There are some things men can't pick up because they can't comprehend a woman's feelings or thoughts, no matter how old or how much experience they've gathered."

"Then, why the hell, are you asking me to do this in the first place?!"

"Because it's fun~ ︎"

Blue's predictable answer silenced Maou. There was absolutely no way to reason with that woman, no matter how much it insulted the little bit of pride they had left and both demons were fully aware of that.

"Now hurry up and contact her! The sooner we get this over the better!"

* * *

It was just like that. Maou had found himself in an awkward situation. Ashiya had insisted on looking presentable, mostly because he wanted to prove Blue wrong, but his course of actions did not always come out like he hoped it would be.

"I'm surprised you're wearing something else besides your usual clothes. Did Shirō-san allow you to use the clothes Blue gave you? I expected you to come in your usual wear."

The awkward question did not pass Maou's ears.

"Uh, kinda, Ashiya said something about looking presentable?"

This sounded awkward as Maou said it.

"Well, UniClo is known for being a cheap brand. It's not a brand I would recommend to anyone. Unless there is no other option left, especially when you go to exclusive places."

"Apologise to UniClo!"

"Huh, what?! Why?!"

Maou's sudden scream startled Yellow.

"It's a great brand that provides affordable products for a good quality and great customer service! I will not accept anyone who insults their merchandise!"

"Ahh sorry? Wait, do I need to write an apology letter or something? I doubt they would care. Ah, Sadao-san aren't you overreacting a bit?"

"I'm not!"

The sudden outburst almost threw Blue into a laughing fit.

"And you guys call me strange? I've never met someone who gets insulted that quickly because of a brand."

Ashiya had no choice but to endure the woman's laughter and insults towards his king, as it was for the sake of not getting discovered. Never the less, he knew that Blue had a point, even he was uncomfortable with the fact that he and Maou had to resort to cheap clothing just so their budget could survive until the next paycheck.

While Maou and Yellow entered the cafe, Blue and Ashiya stayed a bit further away with the Evolver's laptop to give them the view they needed.

"Now that I think of it, how is it possible for this device to show us what's happening in there?"

Ashiya who had no knowledge about technology asked Blue, hoping to satisfy his curiosity.

"I slipped a camera in Sadao's clothes, you know, just in case he gets lost again."

Blue was obviously making fun of the time the Demon King got ambushed by the hero. It was one of the topics that she kept pestering them about.

"Anyway, the camera is connected to my laptop, so as long as it's in range, we can see and hear anything. The problem with the underground is that the signal gets weaker so we have to be closer if we want to pick anything up."

"Such a marvellous device, but the idea of listening in, to other people's conversation doesn't sit with me."

Blue simply sighed at Ashiya's comment and turned back towards the screen, her headset back on top of her head as she listened carefully the conversation of her friends.

"What are you doing here, Ashiya?"

"Agh!"

The sudden voice and hand on Ashiya's shoulder made the Demon general shriek. Blue questionably turned around again when she felt her companion jump behind her. The person standing behind Ashiya surprised the brunette for a second, but that quickly changed into a smirk. They stood face to face with no one other that the Hero from Ente Isla Emilia Justina, her trusty Rokon, Ura stood obediently next to its master.

"E-E-Emili-"

"Emi. Yusa Emi. Don't you think you should be more careful with calling people by their real names in front of everyone, Ashiya?"

The Hero glanced suspiciously at Blue who did not move nor spoke.

"Ngh...hh..."

Ashiya groaned, he glanced back at Blue with a twisted look on his face.

"Are you tricking innocent people to do you bidding now. You really are the worst."

Emi said this as she kept her gaze on Blue. The older woman, however, began to smile.

"Ah, you're the girl I saw the other night with Sadao! I would never guess that he would have such a pretty woman. You know I've been dying to meet you! Your Rokon is so adorable! What a pretty lady! She looks so healthy."

Blue petted Ura gently, and the little fox Pokémon couldn't help but release a growl in delight.

While the compliment about her appearance flattered the hero. The comment before twisted her face in anger.

"We are not like that and we never will be! You should take my advice and not get closer to those two evil beings!"

"Why? Because they're aliens? Yeah, I know about that and I don't care."

Blue's sudden confession startled Emi, while Blue's indifference wasn't unexpected, she didn't expect for her to be completely aware of the Demons' real identity. Seeing the hero's shocked face, the Evolver decided to explain.

"My friend found them injured a few months back and decided to help them. Sure, at the beginning I thought it was some drunken joke, but what person mistakes a sink for a shower? And they weren't even familiar with the concept of electricity, technology or even Pokémon. Anyway, we decided to help them out with logging, work and such, and in return, they'll do favours for us. By the way, have you ever thought about selling your Rokon's fur? Collectors would pay a tonne for that."

The question did not reach Emi's ears who was still stunned by the woman's attitude.

"Ah, almost forgot. I'm Blue by the way, from Masara Town. It's an honour to meet you Emi."

The scene which started hostile took an unexpected turn. Emi had no other choice but to take Blue's hand and took a better look at the brunette. While Blue's name did make a bell ring inside Emi's mind, she couldn't put her fingers on it, as she was too focused on the woman herself. The heels which made her look a bit taller, the necklace which adorned her neck, the matching earrings. It showed that she was a woman with style. The fresh-looking, strapless light grey dress that the Evolver wore was perfect for her figure, it hugged her curves perfectly, which made them stand out even more. Emi felt a tingle of envy as she unconsciously touched her own chest.

"...Those are big."

"Huh?"

The soft comment the Hero made almost went unnoticed by the others.

"What are?"

Ashiya asked puzzled.

Blue giggled as she noticed Emi's inner struggle.

"Don't worry about that, what some woman lack up here, is mostly compensated somewhere else, okay sometimes they have both or neither..." She proudly moved her hips as she placed her hands on Emi's shoulders. "But what's most important is your overall appearance! Since there are some guys out there who won't even notice if you walk around naked~"

Her voice had almost become a whisper, which gave shivers to the Hero. Ashiya could not hear the last part of the conversation and glanced at the two in confusion.

"What are you doing here in the first place?"

Emi turned her attention towards Ashiya's, who was watching her with caution.

"I come here from time to time to drink and eat," Emi said as she picked up Ura and began to stroke the Flame-type's fur. "Ura likes to stretch once in a while. I may not be an expert in battles, but I'm not as stupid as to leave her alone in my apartment with no exercising. That is unhealthy for her."

She took out a small card from her pocket. It was the card handed over to those who registered their Pokémon upstairs. After placing it back in her pocket, Emi faced the demon again.

"So, have you demons finally began to stalk someone?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking, that sounds so rude. Observing is a better way to put it. ︎"

Blue said this in a very sweet tone, which made even Emi suspicious about their intentions.

"Don't tell me you've tricked her into doing your bidding."

"Believe me when I say that it's actually the opposite"

Remembering that exhausting moment made the Demon General feel tired.

"Aww, don't be so mean Shirō, we're just helping each other out."

Ashiya could not understand how going along with Blue's selfish request would benefit the demons in any way, except preventing creating a debt with the woman.

Emi grew suspicious of their behaviour. She scanned the area to see if there was anything worth spying for the demons.

"Ah! Wait! No!"

"Relax, what does it matter if she sees it anyway, it's not like it's some kind of secret."

Unlike Ashiya, Blue was completely relaxed, even not caring about Emi finding out about their plan.

Pushing the flailing Ashiya back, Emi realised the direction the two were facing was a café. It was one of the Trainer House's special facilities where the customers could do more than just enjoy a drink, but what shocked the Hero was what she saw at one of the tables near the front glass.

"Whoa..."

Emi let out a gasp.

"Ahh, forgive me, my liege..."

"Wow, such a drama queen."

Blue muttered leisurely as she watched Ashiya moan loudly next to her.

"Ow! Alsi—Ashiya! What's that all about!"

"This has nothing to do with you! I am not obliged to say anything!"

"Figure it out? Figure it out how?"

She glanced at Blue who was whistling silently.

The sight that startled Emi, were Maou and Yellow, who were sitting at a table, talking. While the majority of the people it would not pay any mind to it. To Emi it seemed like a couple (The demon king and an innocent girl) in the middle of a date. The transformation Maou had undergone with just a change of clothes was incredible.

"It's just what a set of clothes can do to a person. Of course, Maou looks amazing since they've been hand-picked by me."

Blue who had no problem with flattering herself, said that with the utmost pride as she raised her chest, which in a way contradicted Ashiya's intentions.

"Besides, I don't really see why there's a need to be so dramatic about it. I'm pretty sure everyone thinks it's just a guy treating his little sister to something delicious... or the mature little sister buying her poor brother a drink."

Of course, this brought a different reaction to the hero and Ashiya.

"You!"

"Wh-what?! Stop insulting Maou-sama!"

Ashiya, who tried to scold Blue stepped back the moment Emi turned around and looked with sheer anger at the demon.

"What are you two going to do to that poor girl, you bastards?!"

"Gah...!"

Ashiya was flabbergasted, the absurd accusation the Hero of all people, spouted made his loss for words.

"Here you are, you two demons—the Demon King parading this cute innocent child around and you watching in the shadow— you degenerates!"

"Degen—no wait, Emi please, just listen to—"

"And I honestly thought you two were trying to live decent lives in Kanto! Boy, was I wrong!"

"Y-you have it all wrong! I-I don't know what you're thinking of, but Maou-sama has not a single perverse thought in his mind when he—"

"How could a Demon King not be perverse?!"

Emi's logic was completely sound and reasonable... To Emi at least.

"Please, listen to me! Blue-san could you please explain this big misunderstanding?"

When the attention finally turned towards Blue, it was already too late. The brunette was on the ground, clutching her stomach and laughing like a mad person. She couldn't even contain her tears.

"My Arceus, I already had a feeling that this would be interesting, but this really is beyond me! Hahahahaha! First cheating, then gay and now a degenerate! Hahahahaha! It's been such a long time since I've gotten this much fun! Hahahahaha! Can you two even call yourselves demons anymore?! Hahahahaha!"

"..."

All hope was lost for Ashiya, the only person he could turn to had betrayed him and chose her own amusement above preventing a disaster from happening.

Emi who also wanted to lecture Blue for helping out two demons could not respond. Blue's sudden behaviour threw her off guard and questioned Blue's intention for helping out two demons. She let out a sigh as she turned back to Ashiya.

"Is she really helping two demons out or are you the ones being used by her."

"It hurts me to say, but she is using us..."

Ashiya could not deny this fact, Blue's behaviour and comments made it almost impossible for people to think that she was some kind of innocent woman.

"That still doesn't explain anything. He goes out looking absolutely ridiculous. Why would he go all the trouble for this? Was it a request from the girl? Why would she go after someone like him while she can get better? Then again it's not like she's dressed for any special occasion."

"What do you mean? And don't insult Maou-sama!"

"It's my job to insult him. Anyway from what I can see she's wearing, it pretty much like the average everyday clothes the people use here. The light blue dress and shorts are definitely meant for outdoor activities, the boots she's wearing definitely show that she's been in the forest at least. While they do emphasise her figure nicely, it's obvious mostly for comfort than anything else. I guess you could say her dress is suitable for many occasions."

"Ah, yeah Yellow spends a lot of her free time in Tokiwa forest and if you consider how busy she's been lately... Maybe we should have arranged a different day for this... oh well, what's done is done."

Blue mentioned it nonchalantly as she glanced at her blonde friend.

Emi's gaze wandered to the blonde's chest. She let out a sigh as she quickly glanced at herself.

"She seems about the same size... or maybe even less."

"Less what?"

Ashiya's voice quickly snapped Emi out of her thoughts.

"N-Nothing! S-So, what do you expect from this? Can you even make out what they're saying with your demon hearing?"

Despite his current appearance, Ashiya stayed the right-hand man of the Demon King and for Emi, who was completely aware of his identity, it was reasonable to ask him.

"Nonsense. We demons wield superpowers because of our magic! And now that my magic is gone, I could hardly pull super-hearing out of my hat or whatnot."

"What?! Really?"

Blue who was silent the last couple of minutes finally spoke up.

"Your senses are affected by your magic?"

"Yes, that's the case. Our strength also comes from our magic, but of course, proper training plays also a part."

"That's interesting, so in some cases, you'd be doomed if your sharp senses would detect something smelly or a super loud noise."

"Your reactions keep surprising me, Blue-san."

"I know someone who has excellent senses, of course in return they'd grow grumpy and easily lose their temper. I guess personality is partly to blame for that. Anyway," Blue turned to Emi, a bright smile on her face. "There's no need to worry about listening in. I got that covered."

As to confirm her proclamation, Blue raised her headset,

"But because of your bickering we probably lost some important details... And the sound is worse underground, so it's hard to listen with two people yelling..."

The Evolver began to grumble as she said that.

Emi, however, hardly listened to the conversation of the two, her mind was focused on something entirely different. It would become a big problem if the demons found a way to restore their magic, even though it seemed almost impossible, Emi knew that there still could be a possibility. And what would happen with the humans who had made contact with them? They did not seem to be aware of the danger or maybe they were too ignorant to care. Unlike Ashiya, Emi could still sense some magic within Maou. It was enough to confirm his identity as the Demon King and who knows if he was hiding more magic.

"This isn't helping, we're going in!"

Ashiya and Blue stared at the Hero, and while Ashiya showed more an expression of horror, Blue seemed to be interested in Emi's suggestion.

"What?!"

"If you insist, I was starting to get hungry anyway."

"But, Blue-san."

"Don't fuss so much, it's pretty crowded in there and the connection is getting weaker. Ugh, I can't believe I have to upgrade this already. Entering the place is the only option, besides what's the worst than can happen? People won't recognise me because of my flawless disguise."

While it was something Ashiya definitely wanted to protest against, the two women wouldn't allow one word. Against his wishes, they grabbed him and dragged the demon inside the café.

* * *

"Thank you very much for the wait. Here are your drinks."

The waitress said this as she placed Maou and Yellow's drink on the table, a regular coffee for Maou, while Yellow decided to take an extra strong ice cappuccino.

"I can pay for the drinks if you want. At least Shirō-san won't be worried about your finances."

Yellow's intentions were good, but Maou could not agree with this.

"No, I'm the one who invited you, so it's my treat. How else can I pay you back for the things you've done for us. I'm not that poor that I wouldn't be able to survive the next day just because I paid for some coffee."

While this was mostly true. Maou did not want to lose any more of his pride than he already had. Blue had practically turned that into nothing and he could not have Yellow break the last bit of it, even if it wasn't intentional.

"Ashiya won't mind it, I promise."

Yellow still looked unsure, but Maou's determined face would not fade and so she had no choice but to give in.

"Alright, it's your treat."

A triumphant smile appeared on Maou's face as Yellow placed her wallet back in her pocket. She took a sip of her beverage before she faced the Demon King again.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Talk about? What do you mean?"

"Well, guessing from Blue's behaviour the past couple of days I expected her to send someone to interrogate me."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, not from you. But once in a while, Blue shows an expression that looks like she's lost in her thoughts. I know her for quite a long time... So it's easier for me to figure out what she's thinking."

The healer let out a sigh as she glanced out of the window and stared at the flowers which grew on the walls.

"I guess it's no use staying quiet, Blue is probably listening in somewhere. To be honest I was quite surprised that it was you who she sent."

"Well, you know the others..."

Maou's awkward reaction made Yellow let out a chuckle.

"Anyway, to ease everyone's concern, It's nothing worrisome. I guess I'm just exhausted." Yellow paused and glanced again outside the window as if she was trying to confirm something. "This will be a bit strange to hear, but I've been suffering from headaches lately."

Maou raised his eyebrows in surprise, he did not expect that answer.

"Headaches? Could it be a side effect from that time or are you starting to get a fever?"

"I don't think so... They often happen during the time of the earthquakes. I don't know why it's happening, but it's probably related to the recent events. The Pokémon become agitated and start to panic. They're upset, scared and some are starting to lose control of themselves. I'm probably getting all paranoid...

Yellow glanced at Maou when she noticed his silence.

"You probably don't understand what I'm talking about."

A chuckle escaped her mouth as she said this.

"I really have no clue."

Maou confirmed the blonde's suspicions. He was sure that it had something to do with what Blue had told him and Ashiya the other day. While Maou was already acquainted with Yellow for a few months, there were things that they did not know about her. While the reason behind that could be anything when it came to the Healer.

Yellow quickly took a sip of her coffee before she began her story.

"Ah well, you know that there are all kinds of Pokémon Trainers."

The Demon King nodded.

"You probably heard also about Espers. People who have the abilities that transcend time and space, like telekinetic, empathy, clairvoyance. You know ESP. It not that uncommon for us at least. The trainers who possess such abilities are calledPsychicer _._ I'm... similar, in some way."

Yellow took out a Poké Ball and threw it. Maou watched carefully as Chuchu popped out in seconds.

"Unlike us humans, Pokémon know when something is happening in their surroundings. If they feel it's a treat they will become alerted and hostile and when they do, their thoughts become quite loud and they spread around the area. It also applies to nature, while trees and flowers are quiet, even they have lives and a voice of their own. Well, humans can't hear them, though. Ah, I'm sorry, I've gone off-topic."

"It's alright. It can happen to anyone. So, this ESP? Is it like, magic?"

"No, not really. I guess people would relate it more to science."

Yellow began to ponder as she tried to come up with the right words.

"Espers use their minds to manipulate the space around them... it's like you focus on something very hard and it actually happens."

The Healer placed a Monster Ball on the table and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, the object began to move on its own.

"Ah! That's really amazing. The ability seems similar to the Magic that the demons from Ashiya's clan use."

Maou couldn't help but exclaim his surprise.

"Shirō-san has esper abilities?"

Yellow asked in surprised.

"It's because of the demonic magic, but Ashiya's clan can move objects with their minds. I don't know other demon clans that have similar powers. I would never imagine that there are humans who have similar powers."

"Well, you know how scientists claim that the human brain is only using 10% of its capacity, everything else is a complete mystery. Some people believe that experts use more than 10% which could explain why they have these powers. I'm not sure how to explain it properly, you can compare it to electric currents running through the brain cells."

"No, I do get it and I have to say I- grngfhfff!"

"Sadao-san?! What happened; are you alright?"

Maou's sudden coughing fit surprised the Encyclopedia Owner. She wasn't sure on what to do as she glanced at the demon in concern while Maou tried to calm down by taking another sip of his drink. He glanced over Yellow's shoulder, staring at the image in front of him.

 _Why are Emi, Ashiya and Blue entering the café together?!_

Maou's gaze met Blue's who only gave him a mischievous smile along with a wave.

"Sadao-san, is there something wrong?"

Yellow stared puzzled at Maou, she noticed the direction he had been staring at and turned her head.

"Ah, it's nothing really! I just choked on my own drink is all. I didn't do anything wrong!"

"What?"

"Forget it, it's totally normal for someone to show their gratitude to their benefactor and friend. There is nothing dark or sinister about it, so I am definitely not here for any malevolent reason."

The Healer gave Maou a sceptical look.

"... Are you alright? Maybe we need to bring you to a doctor or a psychiatrist."

"Huh, yeah, of course, I'm fine, don't worry. I just had some kind of seizure."

"... Well if... you say so..."

"Fossa Magna!"

"... I'll need to keep Blue away from you for a while and we definitely are going to visit a doctor."

Yellow gave Maou a suspicious stare, she didn't show any emotion at all.

"What? No, I'm fine I swear! I'm not planning anything!"

"... Your answers are only confirming my doubts more."

Maou's confused, unresponsive mind was all over the place and practically took several trips around the world, when he was able to respond properly he realised that he had stopped on the other side, he had to take another semi-circle to reach the Trainer House again. However, it was hard to explain this to Yellow. Maou let out a sign, he was sure that it was impossible to convince the young woman otherwise, which left him with no chance but to change the subject.

"So, you were saying something about your ability?"

"Ah yes, because that ability I'm more sensitive to my surroundings, but I think it's getting to my head now. I haven't slept properly for a while due to all the work I've been busy with, and last night I didn't sleep at all because I was busy with... Ah, anyway, it escalated that much that I began to hear this voice of a strange man. I'm not completely sure what they said because of my headache, but it was probably trying to make contact to me. Ah, this is probably all in my head, there's no way I can hear dead people. Ehehehe..."

While Yellow brushed it away as if it was nothing, Maou, on the other hand, became even more interested.

"A voice? And you didn't recognise it?"

"No, I didn't."

"Can you remember anything it said?"

"I think they asked me if I could hear them... And that I had to be careful... I think..."

"I can't help you if you can't remember."

"Why would you need to help me with this? I probably overworked myself."

"I doubt it."

"What do you mean?"

Maou's sudden change in attitude made Yellow suspicious. She took her almost forgotten drink and quickly emptied it in one gulp.

"Can you describe the voice you heard?"

"It was a deep voice and it sounded as if someone was speaking from an intercom next to me. I thought my head would explode. Why, has it something to do with your world too?"

"Aside from a headache, that's what it sounds to me. I think you received an idea link."

"... A what?"

"Idea link is a mental transmission that's used to communicate between dimensions. The internal psyches of two people from different worlds become synchronised. It overcomes the language barriers by converting the native languages of both speakers into a concept that both can understand."

"So, it's like telepathy."

"Something like that. If they're trying to make contact with someone, then it's possible that whoever sent the ideal link will come to this world. I wouldn't be surprised if they're assassins. They're probably responsible for the earthquakes and maybe the attack from a few days ago, too."

"Wait, what?!"

"If they're going to use the gate, they'll probably send sonars here first to determine the state of things in a Gate's destination."

"Sonar? Like in a submarine?"

"No, launching a sonar triggers invisible explosions of magic, those explosions take different forms wherever they take place."

"You mean that the earthquakes are the results of those sonars."

"Yeah."

Yellow glanced at Chuchu. The little Pikachu stared at its master in concern as the Healer seemed slightly annoyed at the discovery and returned her attention to the Demon King. Her eyes had become those same sharp eyes which stared at him and Ashiya those months ago were back, but unlike before they held exhaustion.

"Sadao-san, I think..."

A sudden noise distracted the two. The sound of cheers and battle came from a bit further in the café.

"Ah, I guess the battles have started. So, Yellow what did you want to say?"

The moment the Demon King turned around, he found the blonde facedown on the table. Chuchu stood in front of her owner, glancing at the woman.

"Yellow?"

The Healer did not respond to Maou's calls.

"Yellow?"

He poked her softly, but again she was not responding.

"Oy, Yellow! What happened?! Are you...!"

A soft snore interrupted Maou, after taking a closer look he saw that the woman had fallen asleep.

"... Have you really fallen asleep in public?!"

While he felt relieved that it was nothing too serious, but the fact that she suddenly collapsed was still making him worried.

"Oy Yellow, wake up!"

Maou stood up and slightly bend over the table, hoping to wake her up.

"Stop right there!"

Maou froze, realising to whom the voice belonged to, he immediately looked up to stare at the woman who was glaring down at him.

"E-Emi!"

"What did you do to that girl?!"

"I did nothing! She collapsed on her own!"

"And I'm supposed to believe that?!"

"Y-yes! Go ask Blue about it!"

The Evolver who was standing amused behind the hero with Ashiya kept a neutral expression.

"I'm just here for the show, pretend I'm not here."

"W-what?!"

"Blue-san! You were the one who set this whole thing up! Take responsibility for your decisions and clear Maou-sama's name!"

Maou and Ashiya both protected against the Evolver's statement.

"But I didn't make her lose her consciousness. Besides, isn't this the great opportunity to fix their relationship. I mean, he was the one who made the mistake in the first place."

"It's nothing like that!"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself, Maou-sama and I are not into that kind of things."

The scene had taken quite the turn. Instead of the Hero accusing the Demon King, it was the Demon King who accused the Evolver of making absurd statements and damaging his pride. Emi was puzzled for a short moment until she regained her composure.

"Wait, so you're the one behind this?"

Blue turned to Emi. Unlike Maou, the brunette behaved as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Yeah, well that girl always keeps so many things to herself. But don't worry about your boyfriend. He's not Yellow's type. She prefers dense, hot-blooded idiots, who are only slightly older than her."

"He and I are not like that and why can't you realise the danger you put her in or even yourself by socialising with those demons."

"Just because they're aliens doesn't mean I should treat them different than anyone else. Sure cheating on you with Shirō is not a smart idea, but he probably had his reasons? Maybe he was drunk."

"Oy, stop changing the situation to your liking and please stop making a scene here!"

"Why would I even care if he has romantic interests in his general?! It would be all the better for me since there will be no victims!"

Maou's rebukes were ignored by both women. By now they had attracted the attention of the other customers. While Blue and Emi did not care, Maou, on the other hand, felt too embarrassed. While the noise the two woman made had reached even the farthest corners of the café, Yellow, however, did not wake up."

"There's no need to by shy about it."

"Why the hell do you think we are like that at all!"

"Why else would you follow him to the ends of the earth and lurk around him? A woman would only want to do that when a man has cheated on her, otherwise, she'd be glad he disappeared~"

By now Maou was feeling the cold stares of the customers on his back. The two, however, did not seem to care at all. A cold sweat poured down his twitching face as he tried to stop the scene.

"Can you two please calm—"

He never was able to finish his line as a loud rumble was heard through the whole underground, along with an unidentified sound.

No one was sure what happened, but soon the Pokémon began to act up. Chuchu and Ura were restless and became slightly hostile. While the other Pokémon began to make a scene.

"Ura, what's wrong?"

Blue who had a feeling of what was happening ignored Emi's concerns and tensed.

"Take cover! It's an earthquake!"

Within seconds a massive groan blocked any screams and cries as everything began to shake. The shaking was so heavy, that it was almost impossible to stay standing. Chairs, tables, even the utensils fell down. The lighting and glass had scattered, and the next thing they knew, the café caved in. The last thing Blue's mind registered was her body automatically rushing towards Yellow's unconscious body and hoping to shield the girl from the damage as the walls and the ceiling collapsed on top of them.

* * *

It was completely dark and the silence made Blue aware of her frantically beating heart once she became aware of her surroundings again. Her body was in one piece and the only injuries she sustained were a few scratches and bruises. She blinked a couple of times before she registered the familiar blonde in front of her."

"I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried, you were unconscious for thirty minutes!"

The healer breathed out in relief, grabbing her friend gently by her arm to help her to get up. Blue noticed her sunglasses broken on the ground and her wig was lost in the chaos.

"I guess we were just in time, but I'm surprised this place left us more than enough space to walk around. Anyway, Gorosuke, Nido-chan. Thank you!"

"Waking up right at the most critical moment, you have to fix that habit of yours."

Right before the café buried them, Blue sent out her Nidoqueen to decrease the damage of the earthquake, not realising that Yellow did the same with her Goronya when she woke up. While they expected the two ground-type Pokémon to lessen the damage and injuries, they did not expect for their plan to go so smoothly.

"What now?"

Blue wondered as she checked her Nidoqueen for any injuries.

"We probably have to find a way to get out, but I think we should look for the others first."

Right, when Yellow said that they heard a noise. The two woman turned around to find Emi walking into their vision, carrying her Rokon.

"Ahh Emi, are you alright?"

Blue quickly ran over to the Hero, a look of relief was on her face as she inspected the girl for any injuries. Unlike the two Encyclopedia Owners, who hardly had any, Emi had a large gash on her foreheads that was bleeding profoundly.

"Yes, thank you, I'm fine."

All the attention turned to Ura. Yellow frowned as she saw the wound on the small fox Pokémon.

"You're both injured."

"Ah. This?" Emi gestured to her forehead. "It's nothing really, it'll heal sooner or later, I'm more worried about Ura though."

"Taking the blow instead of your master? You're such a kind child. If you allow me for a second."

Emi, who did not know what Yellow meant. Stood quietly as the blonde walked towards the Pokémon. She placed her hand just above the wound and closed her eyes. What the Hero witnessed shocked her greatly. She felt a warm feeling emitting from the woman's body and the wound healed itself within seconds.

"There, all healed up!"

Yellow petted Ura as she said this.

"You..."

"Hm?"

Yellow glanced expectantly at Emi who stood completely frozen on spot, her gaze fixed on the healer.

"You healed Ura by yourself?"

"Yes, it's a power I possess. The legend of Tokiwa City states that every ten years a child is born with the blessing of the forest. Those children are able to hear the hearts of the Pokémon and have healing abilities. They may possess other abilities, but those depend on the individual. This legend is not known by many people. While the citizens of Tokiwa are aware of the legend but an even smaller group of people know about my powers."

Yellow scratched her chin awkwardly.

"I guess that's why I was pretty calm when I met Sadao-san and Shirō-san. Ah, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yellow de Tokiwa Grove. Just call me Yellow. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yusa Emi, the pleasure is mine. Ah, now that I think about it. I've heard the name Yellow before."

"Ah, that's probably because of Doctor Okido."

"Doctor... Wait, you're one of the Pokémon Encyclopedia Owners?!"

"Guilty."

This was another thing that Emi did not expect. Her shocked expression quickly turned towards Blue who was standing casually, without her wing or sunglasses to hide her true appearance. She already expected the Hero's reaction.

"Yes, I'm that Blue from Masara Town. 3rd runner up of the 9th Pokémon league and given the title of the Evolver by the professor. The third encyclopedia owner."

"I heard quite a lot about you, but I would never expect to meet you in person."

Emi muttered in amazement.

"People really love to gossip and all. But we're not that special."

"People who don't mind helping those two can't be normal."

Blue giggled at Emi's remark.

"So, you were the one who was at Sadao-san's apartment a few days ago. You're his girlfriend, right?"

That comment earned Yellow a sigh from the Hero.

"I swear, he and I are not like that; our relation is more complicated than that."

"Ah really? My apologies. Since you seem to know him and you were at his house so early, I assumed that you..."

"That was for a different reason I swear. Also, what were you doing with him in the café?"

"Sadao-san wanted to pay me back for helping them out when they had just arrived here. So he invited me for a drink. It was probably Blue-san who bribed him into doing this because she hoped he could get me to reveal what has been bothering me lately."

The two females glanced at the brunette who was whistling, pretending that it was not about her.

"Anyway, please don't judge him. He may have done some wrong doings in the past but everyone deserves a second change."

"... Wait, so you know about them too?"

"I was the one who found them."

Yellow admitted this with a smile on her face. To her, it was the right thing to do, but for Emi it was hard to imagine.

"Anyway, we should look for Sadao-san and Shirō-san. They should be near. I hope they haven't been crushed under all this debris."

"To be honest, it would make my life much easier if they kicked the bucket here."

"Emi-san, aren't you a bit too harsh on them? I wouldn't even wish such a demise for my enemies."

Emi's honest opinion shocked the Healer greatly. It worried her that someone as young as Emi would already harbour such hatred towards a person.

"Yeah, but I doubt that happened. It would be way too pathetic if he died that way. The Demon King is mine to kill."

"Oh, I found the househusband."

Blue, who ignored the conversation, pointed this out as Nido-chan pulled out the unconscious body of the Demon General like a long sack of potatoes. The three of them were speechless, their reactions all differed in opinions.

"Well, for someone who claims to be a scary alien demon he faints rather quickly."

"I can't believe he used to be a threat to me."

"You shouldn't say such things, it's rude."

Blue, Emi and Yellow said this out loud to no one in particular.

Suddenly, the Evolver locked her eyes with her friend. Yellow twitched when Blue walked up to her, gaze firm.

"Ah, Blue... -san?"

Blue placed both of her hands on Yellow's shoulders and began to shake her harshly.

"Now, that I think about it... Why are you suddenly calling me without any honorific behind my back?! I keep telling you no honorific, but you keep doing it and the moment you think I'm not present you do listen to me?! Are you doing this on purpose or something?! Is our friendship that shallow to you?!"

"N-no, it's not, listen. Ah, t-too hard, I'm getting dizzy!"

"I don't care! How dare you trample on my feelings!"

"I-it's the opposite! I-I treasure our friendship, that's why I wanted to try to fulfil your request! You're also a very important friend to me, Blue!"

Blue finally released Yellow and trapped her I'm a thigh hug.

"Y-you. You finally called me Blue! Y-Yellow... You do care... Wahhhaaa! I'm so sorry for lashing out at you! You're also a very important friend of mine. Waaahaaaa!"

"Uhm, Blue, you..."

Yellow just stood there motionless as her face became soaked with Blue's tears and snot.

"You guys are surprisingly calm."

Emi, who was watching this strange scene finally spoke up and returned their attention to the current situation. Blue quickly dried her face as she turned towards the Hero. Yellow, on the other hand, looked slightly uncomfortable, as she looked in her pockets to clean her face.

"You're also surprisingly calm."

"I'm used to this. I've been through worse situations."

"Heh, that makes three of us. Alright, isn't it time for Sadao to stop hiding or whatever he's doing."

The Hero was amazed by the girl's sharp observations. It was obvious why they were famous within Kanto. Emi looked over her shoulder, staring at some rubble.

"So, how long are you going to stay there? It's not really necessary to be self-conscious since there's nothing for you to hide."

In response, a large magical force ballooned up within the rubble. While Emi stared surprised at the size, the two female trainers looked slightly curious at the strange phenomena.

"It's not like I'm self-conscious, just cautious."

Maou's voice was heard between the falling rubble, along with a few small rock and berries that crumbled on the floor. In response Nido-chan, Chuchu, Gorosuke and Ura all tensed as they stared towards Maou's direction, their guards were completely up.

"Hah, apparently those guys can sense it. Can you calm them down? I don't have any intentions or anything, except for trying to get out of here."

Maou's voice sounded like he was standing on top of something. There was some strange power lurking in his voice.

Yellow glanced at the distraught Pokémon, Chuchu and Gorosuke met their master's eyes. After sensing her calm demeanour, the two calmed down immediately. Nido-chan and Ura, however, relaxed only a little.

"They're just on their guards. These guys won't do anything unless they sense any hostility or danger. They won't do anything unless they're commanded."

"It doesn't make me feel comfortable at all. Anyway, we have to get out of here. Emi, it's better if you take care of Blue and Yellow."

"De-Demon King?!"

"Huh, what is it?"

Maou looked at the three girls who all stared in shock at him.

"Uh, you mean this? Yeah, it kind of happened. I guess I was cautious because I didn't want to scare anyone. But apparently, it doesn't matter for the Pokémon since they can sense me, anyway. I gotta say it's pretty impressive.

While his face was obviously that of Maou Sadao. He had horns, a classic symbol of the demon race, poking out of his black hair. One of the horns was cut off half way and his legs had transformed into demon legs. They looked like hoofs, covered in brown fur. This was also why Maou sounded so far away. While his change ended with that, it was obvious that he was in the middle of regaining his demon form.

Blue narrowed her eyes as she glanced at the transformed Maou. The Healer, who sensed Blue's discomfort, took nervously a few steps away from the woman.

"You!"

Maou flinched. The brunette's fierce glare sent shivers down his spine. The Evolver's face was hidden under her bangs, her hands were clenched and she gritted her teeth harshly as she approached the Demon King.

"M-me?!"

"Do you have any damn clue how much those pants cost?! How dare you to ruin them! They were from a very expensive brand! One you'd only dream to be able to get your hands on and you fucking ruin them?!"

"W-what?!"

While he had partly regained his demon form, a result of the transformation, was that the pants he wore, which were the only thing Blue had given as charity, were shredded at the lower half and to the woman it was the biggest insult ever.

"I'm not going to forgive you!"

"Whaaat?! No, wait, Blue! It's not my fault I didn't expect this would happen! My body absorbed the magic automatically!"

"I don't give an ass about what you did or didn't do on purpose! Do you have any idea how much trouble I had to go through to get you those clothes?! It was six in the morning and no store would normally be open at that hour! You're not getting away with this! I demand a refund!"

While the difference in height was large, Blue had still grasped the Demon King by his collar and shook him violently. The fact that she was harassing a dangerous existence did not matter to her at all. Yellow and Emi just stared at the comedic scene in front of them.

"I never thought I'd see the day where the Demon King is threatened by a human woman."

"Well, it's Blue of all people. and you really don't want to make her your enemy, believe me."

Yellow and Emi exchanged those words like there was nothing wrong.

"So, all the other trainers are probably alright?"

"I guess they are. He probably created barriers around them to keep them safe."

"That explains why we are all uninjured. Gorosuke's Stone Edge and Nido-chan's Earth Power are not enough to keep the place from collapsing entirely. Anyway, I think we should help Sadao-san out before Blue forces him to do anything strange."

"I don't really mind. If he ends up having an unpayable debt with her, it would keep Ente Isla safe much longer."

"Aren't you going a bit too far? Everyone deserves a second change no matter how horrible their deeds are."

"You're not worried that he will try to conquer your world too?"

Yellow glanced back at the Demon King, who was still getting strangled by the pissed off Evolver.

"... Not really... He's been living as a decent citizen and our system is completely different from yours."

"I noticed..."

 _Besides, if he were to be able to pull it off and conquer Kanto and the other regions. I think he'd do a good job in taking care of the citizens. I'm sure the others feel the same._ Those were the untold words Yellow kept to herself as she glanced at the distraught expression of Maou. The Healer let out a sigh as she finally decided to put Maou out of his misery.

"Blue, aren't you being too harsh on him? He can hardly breathe and you know he doesn't have the money to pay for the pants."

The Evolver looked at her friend, a sadistic grin was plastered on her face.

"Don't worry~ we just came up with the perfect solution. He can use the fur from his legs and sell it. I bet some factories would pay a lot for such quality. I'll get my money and Sadao is cleared from his debt. Everyone happy ︎!"

"I'm not some object for commercial purposes! I'm the King of Demons!"

"Even if you were the god of destruction it wouldn't change! Besides, here in Kanto, you're Maou Sadao! Citizen of Tokiwa City and possible bisexual!"

"How long are you going to continue with that?! Besides shouldn't you go after the person who is responsible for this earthquake? If this place didn't collapse my pants would've been completely fine!"

"Ah, you have a point."

Blue dropped Maou as she said this. The Demon King fell ungracefully on the ground. A groan escaped his mouth as he tried to fix his collar.

"Please don't pull on my collar again, Ashiya's going to scold me for that."

"That's not my problem since I was the one who bought it. Anyway, we should find a way to get out of here for now and leave the questions for later."

The Evolver turned her back to Maou and looked at Nido-chan.

Maou sighed, happy that he only partly transformed or else Blue would have his head for ruining both the pants and the shirt.

"Don't worry about that, it's easy to get this rubble out of the way. Also, Emi you don't have to worry, I don't have enough power to control the Gate."

While Blue and Yellow seemed relaxed even after witnessing the appearance of the Demon King, Emi could not help but to feel unsettled. She did not know how Maou could regain his powers in such a short amount of time, nor did she understood his actions.

"It's going to be difficult to keep the barriers up while moving all this. Blue, Yellow, can you help out here?"

"No need to worry, leave the other victims to us, you can focus on creating our exit."

"Ehh?"

Blue looked at Yellow, the Healer understood the meaning behind those words and nodded.

Both took out a Monster Ball and released their Pokémon.

"Pīsuke!"

"Kē-chan!"

Out of the Monster Ball appeared Butterfree and Kēshī. Noticing the state of their surroundings and the Demon King's presence the Pokémon seemed nervous.

"It's alright, don't worry. Pīsuke, use your Ultrasound to detect any living beings and send the locations to Kē-chan."

"And Kē-chan, teleport them outside!"

On their masters' command, Pīsuke used Ultrasound and Kē-chan disappeared seconds after that.

"What...?"

"Ultrasound is a move used to confuse the opponent, but I've taught Pīsuke to detect noises with it. The antenna on its head is used to pick up the noises. Through Kē-chan 's psychic powers it can pick up the same data as Pīsuke through psychokinetic waves."

Yellow answered Emi before she could ask her question.

While Blue and Yellow were busy saving the other people and Pokémon, Maou infused his magic in the rubble around them.

Emi could not understand how the Demon King was saving her, Blue, Yellow, Ashiya, Ura, Gorosuke, Nido-chan, Pīsuke, Kē-chan and all those Pokémon and people he did not know. If it was back in Ente Isla, as the Hero Emilia, she would definitely strike him down now that his guard was down. But she was in Kanto, she was Yusa Emi now and she could do nothing but observe. Emi glanced at her Rokon. No, she could do something, but... The price for that...

Deep inside she feared that the Demon King would release his power and attack everyone and she did not want to take any risks. If she wanted, she could gather a bit of magic she had left to summon her holy sword and she could even use Ura to help her, but...

Emi glanced at Blue and Yellow and at the two Pokémon who were carrying Ashiya.

She could not sacrifice all those innocent people and Pokémon for the greater good, nor her own life. The two woman who were trying their best to save the victims and who were kind enough to help her and healed Ura. No matter how dangerous the Demon King was and how much of a threat. She couldn't betray their good will.

"Why... Why is the Demon King saving lives?"

While she asked this in a quiet voice, Emi did not notice the look of worry Yellow was giving her.

* * *

 **Term Dictionary:**

Pokémon Encyclopedia Owner: Pokédex Owner

Tokiwa City: Viridian City

Rokon: Vulpix

Tokiwa Forest: Viridian Forest

Goronya: Golem

Doctor Okido: Professor Oak

Masara Town: Pallet Town

Kēshī: Abra

Ultrasound: Supersonic

 **Geographics**

Tokiwa City- Hakone Town, Kanagawa prefecture

Tokiwa Forest- Okuchichibu Mountains, Yamanashi, Saitama, and Nagano prefecture

Masara Town- Shimoda City, Shizuoka prefecture

Well, that was it for the day. Again I really hope this was a satisfying chapter for you. This 'arc' is starting to near its end soon, with many things being revealed, its pretty obvious what will happen and all, but there are still many things that will surprise you and some other familiar character will make their appearances too.

I have no idea when the next one will be finished since I just started on that one. But I'll try to keep the waiting time short.

Thank you very much for reading. If you have any comments or questions feel free to ask them, I won't bite. Until the next update!


	7. Vs ? ? ?

Hello everyone, it's been awhile, hasn't it? This chapter was a real pain to work on, but I finally finished it. Yaaaay! I feel like this chapter absorbed so much of my mental strength, but at the same time my mind just continued with new ideas, especially towards the end of the chapter. I just kept writing and writing, changing what I didn't like or felt like shouldn't be used in this chapter. I felt like an eternity passed and that nothing was happening in this chapter (Don't worry lot's of important things happen in here). It's just that I focused a lot of research and describing.

Anyway, lots of hugs and kisses to everyone who read, followed, fav and reviewed this chapter.

As for the guest who reviewed this story. I assume it's the same one. Thank you very much for your patience. I do agree that I prefer quality over quantity, which is why I have no update schedule or whatsoever. I wouldn't call scenes in chapter 4 a filler. Everything that happens have an impact on the characters, their interactions and everything. The museum visit was for Ashiya to learn more. Be it about Kanto, the trainers or even about himself. These small things are very crucial to character development. I'm glad to see that there are people who appreciate the dictionary. If it were up to me I'd leave it out because of the amount of work I have to put in it. But as long as there are people who do appreciate it, I'll keep adding it. I like the idea of Emi going all trainer style to fight and yeah, maybe it'll make Maou and Ashiya realise that they should train that lazy bum. I don't really remember what I was thinking while writing chapter 5, I actually had to check it out myself to remember what it was about. In a way chapter 5 still holds many essences from the novel, but seen from a different approach.

I'd like to thank my betas and friends, Ibra, Brax and Shino who offered to help with this crossover. You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: Hataraku Maou-sama! © Wagahara Satoshi & Oniku, POCKET MONSTER SPECIAL © Kusaka Hidenori & Yamamoto Satoshi.

* * *

Chapter 7: Vs ? ? ?

"Nee-san!"

Blue looked up when she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Silver?! What are you doing here?!"

Silver quickly rushed towards Blue and hugged her tightly.

"I heard about the earthquake and was afraid that something had happened to you!"

"That's sweet of you, but you should know that it takes more than a mere earthquake to take me down. Well, I guess I have to thank Sadao too."

A smile graced her face as she patted her brother on his head.

Silver glanced behind his sister's shoulder to notice Maou, Yellow, Emi, Ura, Chuchu and Nido-chan, who was carrying an unconscious Ashiya with her.

"Oh, Silver? It's been a while!"

Maou, who currently looked like a human again, greeted the red-haired boy excitedly.

"... what happened to Shiro?"

Silver asked as he glanced at the unconscious demon.

"I'm pretty sure the collapse of the whole facility knocked him unconscious."

Blue answered leisurely as the looked at Ashiya's limp body.

"Ah, Blue, Yellow! Sadao and Shiro too?!"

The group looked up to notice a familiar pair approaching them.

"Red-san? Green-san? What are you doing here?"

Yellow couldn't help but utter her surprise.

"I'm the gym leader of this city, I'm supposed to help whenever there is trouble."

"I was training with Green, when the earthquake interrupted us and when we heard about the Trainer House having collapsed we rushed to the scene."

Green and Red each gave the Healer their own explanation.

"Oh, you're..."

"Emi!"

Red was immediately interrupted by someone who quickly ran towards the hero.

"N-Nanami?"

Nanami quickly embraced Emi tightly.

"I was so worried. You said you would train a bit at the Trainer House and then the earthquake struck and all the people were panicking about the collapsed buildings... I became so worried about you!"

"... n-no it's not that bad... see I'm completely okay."

Emi tried to calm her friend down, but Nanami did still not let go of her.

"Nee-san?"

Only when Green called out to his sister, did the woman let go.

"Ah, Green, Red-kun? Oh, everyone is here?"

"... Ugh, so that was why she seemed so familiar... Why didn't I notice the resemblance earlier?"

Maou muttered this softly as he mentally slapped himself. Now that Nanami and Green were standing next to each other, the similarity between the two was obvious. The hair, the eyes even the form of their faces held a strong likeness.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Blue asked as she glanced suspiciously at Emi.

"I have my suspicions."

Green couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"Huh?"

Maou glanced from Nanami to Emi to Green, while Emi glanced from Green to Maou.

"I think it's better if we explain this somewhere private."

It was Yellow who decided to interrupt the questioning before it attracted too much attention. She glanced back at the chaos behind them with distress. As Nanami had said, the Trainer House wasn't the only building that had succumbed to the earthquake.

"While I'd rather help out and see if there are injured that are in need to be helped... there are still a lot of things that have to be said."

"You guys were buried alive, instead of thinking about helping, I'm pretty sure anyone would tell you to get a medical check up or some rest."

Green scolded Yellow.

"I know... alright, we can go to my house for now, since it's the closest."

While the Demon King and the Hero had their doubts about the woman's invitation, they still accepted her suggestion and followed the Healer to her place.

* * *

"I haven't had much time to clean, so please ignore the mess."

Yellow commented nervously as she unlocked her door.

The group of people slowly entered the house, despite Yellow's comment the house looked very ordered and neat. The hall had a small closet where the shoes could be stored, the living room was surprisingly spacious for someone who lived alone. There was a flat screen TV with a house plant on each side and a large couch was situated across it, on the opposite wall was a large cabinet with various books, CD's and DVDs and souvenirs stored. Many flowers were placed on the window frame. There was an open Modern-styled kitchen on the right side and the garden was easily visible through the large sliding windows on the other side of the room. The walls were of a light beige colour, which gave the room a cosy feeling even in the dark.

"She calls this a mess?"

Maou muttered his words softly as he looked around the living room dumbfounded. Even Ashiya, who was a pro at his housework, spent a whole day doing just the laundry. While Yellow, who's house seemed to be twenty times the size of his house and even admitted that she hadn't done much cleaning lately, still had it look this tidy and clean. Could this be the power of a woman's efforts?

"... even after I requested them to leave it be," Yellow muttered in a troubled tone. "It seems like they still went through the trouble of cleaning."

"What do you mean?"

Emi asked curiously.

"Ah well, a few wild Pokémon had settled in my garden. I don't really mind it, though. They help out when I'm tending the trees, berries and flowers, but recently they seem to want to help me even more... Pokémon are quite curious and love to learn. You can place Shirō-san on the couch."

Yellow gestured to Silver who had taken over the job of carrying the unconscious Demon from Nido-chan.

"One day they just decided to help me with cleaning the house and before I knew it, it became a habit for them. I told them various times that they didn't need to help, but those children can be quite stubborn."

Yellow continued to tell her story as she walked into the kitchen and prepared some tea.

"You're easy to like, to both humans, Pokémon... And space travellers."

Blue commented with amusement.

"They probably want to show you their gratitude, aside from allowing them to live in your garden, I'm pretty sure you do much more. Preparing their food and nursing them if they get ill. You should just accept their thanks if helping you makes them happy."

"Besides, Yellow-kun always has her garden very well maintained. It's something to be really proud of."

Nanami added.

"Anyway, I think we should get back to the main topic. I'll prepare an evening meal for everyone, feel free to start the conversation already."

Yellow finished preparing the tea and entered the living room again. She took a short glance at Ashiya, who was on the couch. Silver was about to place a pillow under his head until...

"Ugh... Maou-sama..."

"Oh."

"Hmph."

"Ah!"

"Seems like he's awake."

Nanami, Green, Silver and Blue couldn't help but react when Ashiya finally stirred.

Ashiya got up carefully, but when he spotted Maou he quickly rushed over to him.

"Maou-sama, you're alright! I was so worried that something had happened to you!"

"Thanks a lot for your concern."

It was Blue's sarcastic remark which snapped Ashiya out of his frenzy and made him realise that he was on unknown grounds.

"This is... eh, Nanami-san is here? Silver-san, Green-san and Red-san as well?"

"We're at Yellow's place so no need to be alert... okay maybe a bit is fine."

Maou explained as gave a quick glance at Emi.

"At least he woke up on time. It'd be annoying if we had to repeat everything."

Blue commented as she took a sip from her tea.

"However some introductions should be in place before we continue. Emi, this is Silver, my little brother, Silver this is Emi, Maou's ex from the alien world."

"This isn't the time for lame jokes."

Maou complained as Blue couldn't help but chuckle.

"This is more an insult to me than a joke."

Emi muttered in annoyance.

"There's nothing wrong with lightening the mood with a joke."

Despite the two's protest, Blue did not pay much attention to it.

"Anyway Emi, as you probably guessed, Red, Green, Yellow, Silver and I know about your identities and the story between you two and I can safely say that Nanami probably knows it too, right?"

"That's correct."

Nanami confirmed everyone's suspicions.

"Also, you don't have to worry about us, Sadao-san hasn't brainwashed us. He failed when he attempted to do so with Yellow during their first encounter. ︎"

"What?!"

"I didn't try to brainwash her! I tried to communicate with her!"

Maou tried to quickly defend himself when he felt Emi's killing intent, while Blue, who was the cause of it, simply laughed it off as an amusing event.

"E-Emi-san, he speaks the truth! I'm not sure what happened, but when he tried that strange trick we could understand each other... besides they would gain nothing if they tried to do bad things! So, please don't destroy my house! Violence doesn't solve anything!"

Yellow tried frantically to explain the real situation, however, the fact that she had to explain from the kitchen made it look very awkward.

"I know that... I'm a hero, there's no point in killing the Demon King if I had to destroy someone's home."

Despite Emi's answer, Maou had still trouble calming down.

"Yellow-kun, let me help with dinner. Preparing a meal for eight people is quite a chore."

Nanami offered. She got up and joined the healer in the kitchen.

"I will also offer my assistance. I cannot stand by while the benefactor of Maou-sama and me is being so hospitable to us and even offered her home for the night." Ashiya declared strongly.

Blue began to contemplate as she watched the trio discussing the possible meal options.

"Don't even think about doing anything stupid."

Green's warming held a dangerous tone, despite being aware of what the man meant, Blue still puffed her cheeks and stuck out her tongue.

"Anyway, we should talk about the events that just happened. I'm certain that I'm not the only one who has been pondering over this thing." The man made a short pause before the continued, "Those earthquakes were not natural, while it was just a second, but I sensed something before we arrived at the scene, I'm sure Red and Silver felt it too."

Green who pretty much acted as if nothing happened stated his opinion. He looked at Silver and Red, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that was probably Sadao," Blue answered Green's confession with ease. "He almost regained his original form... honestly it looked quite weird."

"What?! I can't believe I missed such an important moment of Maou-sama!"

"You saw Sadao's original form?"

Ashiya's desperate cries from the kitchen were easily ignored when Red's curiosity showed itself.

"It was weird."

"I'm not weird!"

Blue's comment fell like a huge insult to Maou.

"Um, it was different... Sadao-san looked still like Sadao-san, but he had Kentauros legs and horns... one seemed to be broken though."

Yellow walked out of the kitchen and grabbed a sketchbook from her cabinet. As she began to explain Maou's demon form, the woman drew a quick sketch. When she was finished she placed it on the dining table and returned to her position. Everyone else gathered around the two to check the sketch.

"Wow, this is a very detailed drawing. You have lots of talent."

"The body proportions and everything are so accurate."

"I'd never imagine seeing a perfect image of Maou-sama on paper."

"As expected of Yellow-kun, you're drawings are always so good."

Maou, Emi, Ashiya and Nanami's comment made Yellow blush from embarrassment.

"Thank you, though it's not really the hardest thing I've drawn..."

Yellow wasn't sure how to react.

"I don't really see what's so scary about that appearance."

Green commented.

"Well, we have different values than the people from Sadao and Emi's world. What they would interpret as scary is probably different than what we would interpret as scary."

While Red's words sounded reasonable, Silver did not react and just looked away.

"Is something wrong?"

Obviously noting her brother's behaviour, Blue couldn't help but show her concerns.

"... no, not really... it's just... I don't think I should say this out loud though..."

The Encyclopaedia Owner refused to meet Blue's eyes and continued to look away in embarrassment.

The Evolver frowned suspiciously.

"If you can't say it out loud then just whisper it to me."

She leant over to her brother's side, placing her hand next to her ear when Silver tried to share his trouble with difficulty. Everyone else stared at the two curiously, they watched how Blue's face turned from smooth to puzzled then to surprised and finally to a twisted form of disgust.

"Yuck! That's disgusting! No more internet for you! Where the hell do you even find that?!"

"I wasn't looking for that! I just stumbled upon it while I was looking for information about something else."

"You don't stumble upon that on accident, what kind of weird thing did you put in the search machine to get that?"

"It was an advertisement! I had no interest in that, but the site I was checking out, contained many strange adds!"

Silence lingered in the room, was too astonished by the sudden conversation between Silver and Blue.

"I'm going to file a complaint to that site. Can you give me the link later?"

In the end, Blue couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"... what was that about?"

Maou couldn't help but ask Red.

"... something you're better off not knowing, believe me."

Unlike Maou, Red was more aware of the contents of Blue and Silver's little argument and it made him wish he could be as clueless about it as Maou.

"The internet is a very dark place..."

"Huh?"

Those words were softly mumbled by Red, but Maou was able to hear parts of it.

"Alright, dinner is ready!"

Nanami proclaimed cheerfully as she, Yellow and Ashiya placed the plates which contained their dinner on the table. Despite the limited ingredients, the trio was able to provide a decent evening meal for everyone, consisting of Miso soup, yakisoba, sunomono, Gobō kaarage, brown rice and tsukudani. Soon everybody joined them and the strange topic started by Silver was quickly forgotten.

"This is delicious. The yakisoba, at the right temperature. It's neither undercooked nor overcooked, which gives it the perfect flavour."

"Don't eat with your mouth full."

Green scolded Blue, who was delightfully complimenting the cooks' efforts.

"What's this deliciously crunchy food?"

Maou asked as he carefully munched on some foreign dish. The mysterious taste mixing with the sound of his teeth crunching on it made it somehow taste great.

"That's Gobō karaage, actually made from a type of plant."

Yellow explained as she quietly took a bite from her rice bowl.

"I have to admit, this is really good, did you made all of those together or did you decided the chores?"

"Yellow-kun gave us a few suggestions of what we could prepare and we all added our own ideas from that. Afterwards, all of us began to chop the vegetables while the oil was heating in the pans and then we decided who would prepare what."

Nanami took a sip from her drink while she explained their preparation method to Emi.

"I'm very impressed with Ashiya-san's chopping skills. He did it so quickly and accurate."

"No need for the flattery Nanami-san. Hours of practice and committing mistakes is what made me so efficiently."

Despite Nanami's compliment, Ashiya could only humbly answer them.

"It's been a while since I had Miso soup."

Red commented through his bites. While it was one of his favourite dishes, his activities didn't give him time for any proper meals and he had to just stick with whatever he brought with him.

"You and Green always had a weak spot for Miso soup, don't you?"

A grin appeared on Blue's face as she watched Red's slightly embarrassed expression.

"I guess." The champion admitted awkwardly.

"Oh, I remember this one time, Red-san and Green-san had a competition. Who would finish their soup the fastest? You were so into it."

A chuckle escaped Yellow, as she recalled the memory.

"That stupid accident happened only because we drank too much sake." Green rebutted.

"I'd never guess for Green-san or Red-san to be the type to drink so much." Ashiya mused.

"Of course they are. Every adult needs to blow off steam with some alcohol."

Blue smirked mischievously as she glanced at Ashiya and Maou.

"Don't tell me you guys never went out for a drink?"

"We don't have the time or money for that."

Maou admitted truthfully. He grabbed his rice bowl and began to eat.

"How pitiful, how can you enjoy adulthood if you haven't even taken one sip of any alcoholic beverage."

A disappointed sigh escaped from Blue's mouth, however, her expression quickly changed into a playful smile.

"Don't worry I'll invite you guys for a drink next time. As a representative of Kanto, I can't have you spent your days here without having visited any bar."

"... thanks?"

Maou was speechless. Visiting some suspicious place only to drink beverages that contained a substantial amount of ethanol wasn't his priority at al. But knowing Blue, the day that he and Ashiya would be dragged to engage in her drinking behaviour would surely come.

While the everyone happily continued their meal and conversations, Silver observed from his seat in silence. Being satisfied with only witnessing this strange, but joyful moment.

"Let's go back to the topic at hand then."

The Evolver placed her glass on the table and looked around. Everyone had gone silent and listened attentively.

"I guess it's safe to say that today's earthquake is connected to Sadao and Emi's mysterious attacker and this incident will be a bit more difficult to cover up."

"Cover up? What do you mean?"

Emi repeated those words as she gave able a suspicious glance.

"I'm taking about your little rendezvous from a few days ago. Green just reported it as wild Pokémon becoming berserk due to the earthquakes and since Maou's bike has turned into unrecognisable scrap so no one would know that there were witnesses. speaking of which we probably have to get Sadao a new bike."

Maou did not respond and just stared motionless at his plate.

"Anyway, there are still a few things bothering me. Aside from Sadao suddenly transforming,"

The Evolver turned her attention to Yellow, eyes scrunching as if she was trying to uncover something.

"What did you discuss with Sadao? I'm not really interested in any personal discussions, but I'm pretty sure you discussed something related to these events."

"... didn't you listen in on our conversation?"

Narrowing her eyes in an unfazed expression, Yellow accused her friend openly.

"I couldn't follow your conversation because those two didn't know when to be quiet."

The Kanto trainer pointed her thumb towards Ashiya and Emi. While the demon and hero wanted to refute the accusation, they were well aware that straying from the main topic was currently not convenient.

"I can't believe you admitted to spying on them so easily."

Red mumbled quietly to no one in particular.

The healer let out a sigh and took a short glance at Maou before deciding to speak.

"Sadao-san thinks that I received some kind of message from someone from Ente Isla."

The whole crowd listened attentively, while Yellow began her explanation.

"The last couple of days I heard a voice in my head. I don't really remember what he said, but I think he tried to warn me about tonight's incident. Honestly, I thought I had gone insane or something, but Sadao-san said that it's something called Idea Link. Apparently, the earthquakes are a result of the Idea Link. While I can't be certain, I think the person who spoke to me is not an enemy, they said they'd come to Kanto soon."

There was a silence between the group. Red and Green exchanged glances before they turned their attention back to Yellow.

"So, the earthquakes and the attack are more indirectly connected and has nothing to do with a plan of Rocket Gang."

Green concluded finally as he let out a relieved sigh.

The Healer could only nod in confirmation.

"I see, then Sadao, who attacked you?"

Green's short answer was immediately followed by a question.

"Eh?"

Having suddenly the focused changed to him made the demon king almost gawk in surprise.

"You don't need to act oblivious. You don't have to be a genius to figure out that you're aware of your enemy."

"What do you mean the Demon King knows the enemy?!"

Green's confession made Emi almost jump from her chair.

"Calm down, were not interrogating him. There's no need for you to become worked up. If he didn't say anything it means that he probably thought that the situation isn't that desperate."

Blue reassured the hero, her chin was resting on her hand, making it look like she was bored.

"It's more that even if you guys know, it wouldn't change the situation. The enemy is only interested in me and Emi, so they wouldn't do anything reckless that would attract outsiders unless they're certain that they can take you guys on."

"Do you think they can take us on?"

"Who knows. I assume that they can't with their current power."

Maou answered Red's question with uncertainty.

"Then, it's better to make the first move before them."

This time it was Nanami who spoke up.

"We don't know their location and after today's incident, they will certainly keep a low profile. The Demon King transforming so abruptly is something you can't take lightly. Since the enemy also relies on magic they want to prevent the complete revival of the Demon King."

Emi spoke out. While she believed in the strength of the Kanto trainers, there were still many things to consider before they could take any action.

"Speaking of which... How could Sadao regain part of his power? Magic isn't supposed to exist in his world."

The question Red asked was what the others were also wondering.

"It's a bit hard to explain it properly. But summarise it, the negative emotions of those who were caught up in the earthquake were absorbed into my body and converted into magic."

Nanami and the Encyclopaedia owners looked at Maou as if he had gone insane.

"Demons live of demonic magic, that's basically negative energy and that energy is created by strong negative feelings, like fear or anger."

"I guess that makes senses."

To everyone's surprise, Yellow spoke up.

"For us trainers, having a strong bond with our Pokemon is important and heavy effects the growth of both trainer and Pokémon. The feelings of the living, the feelings of the deceased, they're still present and have transformed into energy. Even our souls can be described as an unknown energy and if positive emotions can be converted into energy, then negative emotions could do the same thing. There are even certain Pokémon who feed of emotions."

"... wha-, are you serious?"

"Muma is a Pokémon who absorbs negative feelings as nutrition."

"Oh, you hear that Sadao, you're being compared to a Pokémon."

Despite the playfulness in Blue's voice, Maou did not know what to say.

"To feed of negative emotions or absorb the life of the living is a common attribute of ghost type Pokémon."

Green pointed out.

"Are you implying that Maou-sama and I are like Ghost Pokémon?"

"While the idea sounds hilarious. Ghost Pokémon are incarnations or manifestations of spirits or from lingering regrets, in other words, death. You two look pretty much alive to me."

Ashiya' accusation was quickly rebuffed by Blue.

"Thank Arceus, that means we don't need to try any voodoo!"

Red's remark earned him different kinds of glances from the others,

"Voodoo...?"

"Ugh, I actually wanted to try it..."

"Nee-san..."

"You were actually serious about that stupid crap?!"

"But isn't this a good thing? It means we don't have to do any shady, questionable thing that could cause us trouble."

"Wait, you had plans of trying voodoo on us?! Are crazy?!"

"We've been freed from a horrible fate, this must be a blessing!"

"It's great that everyone is enjoying themselves."

Aside from Nanami's positive utterance, which wasn't aimed towards anyone, Emi, Blue, Silver, Green, Yellow, Maou and Ashiya were all talking past each other.

"To make it clear for you, voodoo is off the table."

Maou declared as a final warning to the mischievous woman, who pouted at Maou in retaliation.

"Now that I think of it, if Sadao-san can replenish his magic through negative emotions, then Emi should be able to do it through positive emotions, right?"

Nanami's statement brought silence into the room.

"It should be possible, but that's not easy to accomplish."

Emi finally answered.

"It has to come from strong genuine emotions or else it will be similar to trying to fill a desert with a pebble."

"This will be fun then."

Blue suddenly declared, surprising everyone in the room.

"What? What do you mean?"

The hero could not trust Blue's sudden excitement, however, the older woman placed her finger on Emi's lips, silencing her as she gave her a wink.

"Trust me, I'm pretty sure this idea will be solid. For now, I don't want any of you to take any action. Just continue your lives like usual and get ready for a little trip."

The Evolver's words left everyone confused and speechless, however, there was one thing everyone was especially wondering about.

 _'... a trip?'_

* * *

"Uwaaah, that feeling of the sun shining on your face is the best! I'm so glad today is going to be sunny the whole day!"

Blue declared proudly as she stretched herself, allowing to bathe in the comforting warm rays of the sun. Behind her stood Silver, Emi and Nanami. Emi just couldn't help but give the woman suspicious glance. The other two, on the other hand, were much more relaxed.

"... Shion Town, huh..."

The hero muttered softly under her breath.

As the Evolver suggested, the group would make a trip to Shion Town, the town which was famous for being the main graveside of the region. The objective of their journey would be to find an energy source that could help in restoring magic. Despite Emi's reluctance to go on this journey, she knew it would be too dangerous to leave them alone. It was obvious that Blue didn't listen to anyone and did whatever she wanted to do and thus the hero tagged along to keep an eye on the two demons. However, due to the schedules of the encyclopaedia owners, they agreed to meet at Yamabuki City which would be their pit stop, the young brunette along with her brother, went personally to Emi and Nanami to escort them to their meeting point. By noon they had arrived at the city and needed to wait for the others to gather.

"Yellow said she had something to take care of first. She will call us when she's done, is what she told me." Blue commented as she checked the time on Pokémon Gear. "I suggest we head to the hotel, I'm pretty sure we will meet Red and the others there. Green said he would bring Sadao and Shirō with him and knowing the guy, he's pretty punctual. Anyway, once we've checked in, you'll be free to wander around. There are some shops I'd love to check out."

She looked back at Emi and Nanami, only to frown at the Hero's lack of response.

"What's wrong? Are you still troubled over this?"

"... I'm aware that your intentions are good, but you do realise how dangerous this is, do you?"

A heavy silence had engulfed the group when the hero spoke. The evolved eyed her diligently, the playfulness from a few seconds ago had completely disappeared like a layer of fog, clearing away.

"Life is about taking risks, isn't it? Even if I don't know what will happen when the time comes, but I always have a backup plan in case something goes wrong. You might be suspicious of me and Silver, but you trust Nanami, right?"

Without a thought, Emi nodded.

"If Nanami thought this was a bad idea, she would have said something. Besides, it's our job to make sure the people stay safe from harm. I'm sure Sadao wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the people here either. You have to learn that sometimes you have no choice but to work together even if you have a bad history with each other. For now, focus on the common goal you have."

"We have faced a lot of hardships over the years and we keep fighting and recovering against them. Anger and heat will only feed to more anger and hate. Such thoughts aren't healthy for a person. So, for now just enjoy yourself on this short vacation, alright?"

As Emi locked eye contact with Nanami, she was met with an encouraging answer.

After some contemplating, Emi let out a large sigh. Feeling as if a heavy weight had been removed from her, she smiled.

"Alright, let's go."

Yamabuki, also known as the heart of the Kanto region, is a sprawling metropolis. It's the busiest and largest city in the Kanto region and the tenth largest city in the Pokémon world. Filled with many large company buildings and shops, its fame even reached those living far away. The headquarters of the famous manufacturer company; Silph was stationed at the heart of the city. The official gym was at the North-East of the city with a fighting dojo right next to it. Not only was this city the central business district of the region, but it also had the largest infrastructure, including the Magnet Train which made it easy to travel between Kanto and Johto. Because of this, the city is always bustling with life. The only way to gain access to the city was through entry points which were respectively located on the North, East, West and South. Its slogan: Yamabuki is the colour of golden radiance was an accurate description of the City's atmosphere.

The hotel, Blue had booked, was located in the city centre. While the size of the building made it look quite distant from the rest of the city, it was still located near the large company buildings and shopping district. The hotel was huge like the other buildings, reaching nearly as high as the Silph Company's building. The exterior was surprisingly spacious and looked extremely luxurious. A fountain was right in front of the entrance and the large door seems to be accurately structured. It was almost impossible to believe that someone would spend so much detail on just the entrance. A red carpet laid at the entryway and led straight into the lobby. The reception desk was positioned at the far end of the room. The doors were made of glass and the floors from marble. Emi could not help but become entranced when she looked at her reflection on the floor and the large windows made the hero wonder what the point of the lights was. In the middle of the lobby was an extravagant-looking candelabra made of crystal and the walls were decorated with beautiful paintings and large exotic plants. Even the palaces that Emi visited during her travels around Ente Isla were not that lavish.

Blue casually approached the reception desk as Emi, Silver and Nanami decided to sit on the couch which was situated near the entrance. The hero couldn't help but become mesmerised by the large aquarium behind her. It reached towards the ceiling of the room, filled with colourful plants, rocks and various type of water Pokémon like Tattu, Sakurabyss, Tosakinto, Neolant, Paarulu, Mamanbou, Sunnygo, Hagigishiri and Pururill.

"How much do you think this would have cost?"

"What?"

While Emi's muttering was not aimed at anyone in particular, Nanami could not help but react.

"An aquarium this size has to be expensive and even the maintenance must be difficult."

"Yes, the components needed for the filtration system, artificial lighting, heater and cooler need to be properly maintained. The glass has to be incredibly thick to prevent the Pokémon from breaking it. I can't imagine how much all of that costs. They also need to hire people to fix any problem that could occur."

"Nanami, have you stayed at a luxurious hotel before?"

The woman pondered slightly over her answer. "I have stayed at some expensive hotels, but not as luxurious as this one. I don't see the necessity in it. As long as you get a proper rest any hotel or inn should be fine."

"I prefer sleeping outside."

Silver's sudden answer left the two women speechless. The young trainer was looking away from them, staring at the windows as if he was hoping to spot something. While his answer was abrupt, Emi couldn't help but agree with him. Just looking at the shining floors made the hero uncomfortable or to be precise, it all seemed too extravagant for her taste. While she could understand that was necessary for the accommodations the hotel provided for their guests. It was still too overwhelming, it made her feel like she was in a strange reality.

"Alright, I got the keys!"

Blue happily exclaimed as the returned to the waiting group, "For us women, I requested two separate rooms, one is for Emi and Nanami and the other for Yellow and me. Here's Silver's room key.

The busty brunette handed over two cards to Nanami and Silver.

"Oh, and dinner will be served at seven. Make sure to get back on time. I guess that's all, let's leave our stuff and check if the others have arrived."

The group headed towards the elevator which was situated at the right of the reception. Emi was amazed again by the lavish details the elevator had. The stained steel doors, a bright red carpet on the floor, a large mirror on the wall with raised hardwood walls on the left and right walls, even the railings seemed to covered in a golden coloured layer. This was definitely a different world than what she was used to.

"Why do people need to surround themselves in all this luxury?"

"They probably have low self-esteem and think that living in luxury will fix that."

Again Silver answered abruptly.

"You seem to have a very strong opinion on this, don you?"

Silver shrugged as glanced at the mirror.

"Money helps with improving your life, but it can't give you happiness. The more you have the greedier you become. The small group who are not consumed by greed are aware that money can't provide them with the happiness they crave for. You don't need a golden fountain to live happily. For me, as long as nee-san and those I care about are happy, I wouldn't need anything else."

A wave of silence enveloped the small space. While Blue was not paying attention to the conversation, in particular, she did catch those words said by Silver and couldn't help but smile.

A 'ching' broke the silence, notifying everyone that they had reached the desired floor.

"... Silver-san, despite your lack of words, you're really a gentle person, aren't you?"

Emi outed her opinion as they were entering the hall.

The young man looked back at the hero, expression unreadable. He quickly turned around again, as if he was contemplating his words. "I was taught by the best person there is."

"These should be our rooms, 634, 636 and 638."

Blue commented, she scanned the card key and with a click the door unlocked.

The group became speechless as they examined the room. It was very spacious and looked more like an apartment than a hotel room. The first thing they noticed was that the room was separated in several rooms. Currently, they were in what they defined as the 'living room'. There was a large plasma TV hanging on the wall. Two large couches, which formed an L shape, could easily be used as a bed by two people. A table stood in front of the couch, which was decorated by a white vase with pink Chrysanthemum. On the right side was a space meant for dining with a table that was big enough for at least ten people. The left side of the dining room had a huge window that provided a beautiful view of the city. Left of the kitchen was a shoji which let into the sleeping area of the hotel room. There were two king sized beds next to each other with cosy, feather-filled blankets and pillows. Just one look was enough to make a person want to doze off into the Dream World. On each side of the bed was a mahogany night stand with night lights. The right side of the room also had a large window with view of the city and on the left side was a large closet and a door to the bathroom.

"Well, this room doesn't seem to miss anything..."

Despite Nanami's attempt to break the awkward silence, the others still did not respond. They were too engrossed in their thoughts,

"To think there are rooms like this..."

"I think I found my heaven!"

Silver couldn't help but sigh at Emi's and Blue's reaction.

"I'm going to leave my stuff in my room. Nee-san, don't take too Evolver quickly snapped out of her daze.

"Oh, sure."

The woman quickly faced away from the window.

"I also need to go to the Silph Company after this. Nanami, Emi, you probably also have a few things you need to do or want to see, right? You can wait here or venture into the city if you want to pass time."

"Sure, Emi let's go and check out our room."

Nanami commented as she leisurely placed her hands on Emi's shoulders. The two proceeded towards their hotel room.

"If there's anything wrong, you can just call me."

Blue called after them before she shut the door. A slight puff escapes her mouth as the glanced at her luggage.

"... maybe I shouldn't have packed so much..."

The woman mumbled before she carried her belongings to the bed.

* * *

The scenery of massive rooftop buildings, a clear blue sky and flying type Pokémon passing by was one thing Emi had trouble getting used to. It felt like she was looking at a painting, one created so accurately, that even the tiny small humans on the streets were drawn to the T. The hero had to blink at least thrice before she could tear her gaze away.

"It's pretty impressive, isn't it?"

Nanami asked as she placed her bag on the bed. Their room was a copy of Blue's, the size, the furniture, even the arrangement. It was really surprising how one building could afford to spend so much just to make everyone's room look exactly the same.

Emi's eyes fell on Ura. The little Rokon had made herself comfortable on her master's bed; blissfully enjoying the fluffy sheets while taking a short nap.

"I really do want to sightsee, but I'm still not comfortable with this situation."

She couldn't help but admit her feelings.

"Hmmm, I can understand that."

Nanami walked over to Emi and sat on her bed, patting the space next to her. The hero complied and sat next to the woman.

"But, I think you should enjoy the peace for now. After living a life full of battles, it's important to also learn to enjoy. Even if your opponents are near, you have a common goal at the moment. Why don't you just focus on that?"

Silence lingered in the room. It was an innocent suggestion, from a neutral perspective and Emi saw a lot of truth in that.

"Well then, I'll have to make a short phone call."

Nanami admitted as the stood up and dusted off her pants.

"I'll be right back, just relax and think about what I said. There's no need to stress yourself out."

She waved at Emi before shutting the door. The hero didn't know why, but she still felt a huge tension pressing down on her chest. As if something inside her was bottling up and refusing to leave.

"Ugh, I should get some fresh air. Ura, let's go."

The little fire type let out a yawn as it slowly got up and jumped from the bed.

When Emi opened the door to the hall she was met with silence. No one was around, no sound was heard aside from the small click made when the door closed back into its place.

"... I really don't feel comfortable in these kinds of places."

She muttered softly as her gaze shifted to the red carpet floor. Even something as simple as the hall felt too big for the Hero's taste. A wide hallway, with many doors and room numbers continuing until the very end and despite the decorations and comfort provided, the emptiness it gave off felt like a small water drop in a fast ocean.

"I wonder if Emerada felt like this when she began to work as a court magician..."

Emi's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a door open.

"Maou-sama, could you please be careful. We might disturb the other guests."

"But, I really wanna see that swimming pool! I bet it's at least twenty times bigger than our home!"

"Even if it does, it won't do us any good. We don't possess any swimming equipment. For Maou-sama to just go there and stare would be an insult to your image."

Maou was about to let out a heavy sigh, but he refrained himself when he noticed the hero not far from them.

"Hero Emilia..."

"Oh, Emi. If you're here that means that the others have also arrived?"

"... Demon King, Alsiel."

A thickening atmosphere formed between the group of people from a different world. The Hero was alone with the two demons, with no witnesses and it was hard to predict what action she would decide to make.

"If you think I'm going to attack you here, then please relax. I promised Nanami and Blue that I wouldn't attract any attention..."

The heavy ambience dispatched slightly.

"Oh, before I forget. I have something for you."

Despite Emi's words, Maou and Ashiya couldn't help but keep their guards up. This pretty much lasted for three seconds until the hero held up an envelope in front of Maou.

"... This is...?"

"Just take it... it's a thank you gift for helping me the other day. The idea of owing the Demon King is something I can't tolerate."

Despite the act of gratitude, she refused to meet his eyes. Maou carefully took the envelope and inspected it before opening.

Inside the envelope was a coupon which gave a 50% discount on the local grocery stores.

"Did Arceus bless us? To receive something of such value!"

"Is this... real? You aren't trying to fool us into something?"

Technically most people wouldn't bother about such a trivial gift but for Maou and Ashiya, who's lifestyles were centred around saving any yen they could just so that they could make it through the next month, this was something akin to a Gold Orb.

"If you don't want it, I can always return the coupon."

"No, it's fine! Thanks."

Maou quickly held the coupon close to his chest, as if he would treasure it for the rest of his life.

However, the moment was quickly disturbed when they heard a crash.

"... ah."

"Maou-sama!"

The two demons quickly returned to their room, leaving the door open. The hero did now know how to act and slightly peered inside the room.

"Nooo, Bishamonten! What did you do?!"

In the far corner of the room was the tiny Beedle, munching happily on the leaves of a Braided Money Tree which had fallen just seconds ago on the ground. Dirt stained the beautiful carpet and the fancy flower pot which contained the exotic plant lay broken next to it.

"... did that tiny bug just make a tree almost twenty-five times its size collapse? What do you feed that guy?! Do you even keep tabs on its growth and weight?"

The ridiculousness of the situation was almost impossible to accept for the hero.

"We conducted proper research before we agreed on Bishamonten's diet. Don't make any conclusions without knowing anything! And you!"

Ashiya turned to the small Pokémon, placed it on the table and began to scold it.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! I expected better from you. I taught you how to behave like a proper Pokémon and as the watchdog of the Demon army! How could you disgrace that honour in mere seconds!"

The scene of the great Demon general Alsiel, scolding a small insignificant gluttonous little creature was something that would stay with Emi for the rest of her life.

Bishamonten seemed to care little about Ashiya's reprimand and just stared at him.

"Maou-sama, please forgive me for raising this warrior so poorly! I will see if I can find a way to solve this problem!"

Ashiya proclaimed as he grabbed the Beedle and hurriedly ran out of the room.

"... hopefully, he won't get lost on the way."

Maou muttered softly as he watched his trusted general.

"I guess there's no other option but to try and clean up what I can... should I just dump this in the trash can?"

His gaze shifted between the trash can and the mess made by the small bug type.

"Hey Emi, I'm sorry for asking, but do you maybe have a plastic bag of something?"

"Why do you think I would give it if I had one?"

A burst of resentment awakened inside Emi as she watched the Demon King.

"Ah yeah, I'll see if I can ask some of the other guests."

Maou rubbed the back of head as he entered the hallway, checking if there was anyone outside.

"I don't like this."

"Sorry?"

Those words, while being muttered in a soft voice by Emi, still reached Maou's ears.

"I don't like this. This is wrong... I can't accept this!"

"Huh? What's wrong with you?"

Emi's sudden change in attitude surprised Maou, but what shocked him more was the sudden glare she sent him.

"What is wrong with me?! What is wrong with you?! You're the Demon King! You should be spreading havoc and destroy everything that you come across! But here you are, living with your General in a super tiny rundown apartment that's inhabited by creatures that are inferior to Demons and you even took one under your wing! You're blending in with the citizens, befriending them and dress around like a dirt poor beggar who enjoys working in the catering industry! Who the hell heard of a Demon King like that?!"

"To be fair, I never heard of a hero who would have to get help from Demons after she loses her wallet and could you please keep it down? It would be bothersome if you attract the attention from the other guests.

"And what kind of Demon King freaks out when their tiny pet destroys hotel property and allows their General to look for help after he scolds a tiny bug?!"

"...uhh."

Emi was not able to control her emotions any longer and kept shouting whatever came into her mind.

"Why are you so nice to me?! Why are you so kind to everyone?! Why are you so nice to the whole world?! How can be so nice, when you killed my father?!"

Her words cut deeply into Maou, almost echoing around the far end of the hall and leaving behind a deafening silence. The hero's screams were replaced by sobs and heavy breathing. Ura slowly approached its master and rubbed its face against her leg, but it gave little comfort to the hero.

"The Demon King I know killed and left destruction in his wake! He enjoyed the suffering and bloodshed he spread and the fear he imprinted on Ente Isla! He saw the humans as nothing but insects he could trample over! He was a monstrosity!"

"... I-"

"You destroyed our homes, our fields! You turned villages into wastelands, struck our castles with your lightning, flooded our lands! You allowed your horde of demons to commit whatever savage cruelty they wanted! Demon King Satan! Even if you die, I will never forgive you! You took my home, my father's fields, his life, my home, my peaceful childhood...! Everything! And I will never forgive you!"

"Emi, I-"

"But why, why are you so nice to me?"

Maou's perspective had made a drastic development since his time in Ente Isla. He was a tyrant who saw the world as his own chess game, ready to eradicate all humans from existence. A memory which was still fresh in his mind and while his desire had not changed, he wondered why he was so accepting with living a life in a human-dominated world.

"I- I haven't put much thought into it actually."

While Maou was struggling with formulating a proper explanation in his mind, he enunciated the words that felt the closest to the feelings he experienced with Emi's questions.

"Sorry..."

Emi did not react to Maou's apology. She looked up, face red and stained with tears, a salty taste lingered on her tongue.

"I didn't know much about humans back then. I wasn't even aware of a hero until later. I was too focused on conquering the Central Continent and leading the Demon Army. I guess I didn't pay any attention to the other continents. It's not like I want to push the blame to Lucifer. But, what was I supposed to do? When it comes to demons and humans, there's always conflict."

Unlike Emi, Maou wasn't really looking at her. His attention shuffled from the walls to the ceiling and then to the ground. It was obvious that the conversation did not sit will with him.

"Besides, back then, I didn't understand humans that well. I did not think about how the humans felt during the invasion. No, it's more like I wasn't aware of human emotions or nor did I know what a human is."

The images of the people who helped the demons since their arrival in Kanto surfaced in Maou's mind as he uttered those words.

The Demon King's confession was not something Emi expected. She quickly looked away upon realising that she had exposed herself in a vulnerable state in front of the Demon King, the feeling of shame quickly tangled itself inside of her.

"... Are we... interrupting something?"

The tension was quickly disturbed by a familiar voice. Standing a few steps away from them were Blue, Silver, Ashiya, Nanami and surprisingly Green. The Evolver was glancing between Maou and Emi. For some odd reason, any of her mischievous quirks were not present in her demeanour.

"Maou-sama, I came across Nanami-san and Green-san in the lobby. We met up with Blue-san and Silver-san at the elevators."

Ashiya wasn't sure how to react to the current situation and could only explain the small crowd that was observing the two. It was obvious that he had asked them for help, knowing how good Blue was at solving problems. However, they did not expect to find a crying hero along with an awkward Demon King, who looked as if he was caught while committing a crime. Whatever ideas these people would get by seeing the two, it was something Maou did not want to imagine.

"I don't care what kind of drama takes place between the two of you; as long as you do it in your own time and space."

Green's harsh comment cut through the heavy air which lingered over the group. He proceeded to his own room, ignoring the stares he got from everyone else.

"Ah, Green!"

Nanami called out to her brother.

"You're free to call me if there's something urgent, but don't involve me in any of your conflicts."

He did not react towards his sister and glanced back at Maou instead.

"Drama?! Conflict?! It's not anything like that!"

Maou hastily called after the Raiser, hoping to clear up whatever misunderstanding was created.

Emi, on the other hand, glanced awkwardly at the remaining group of people.

"Did Sadao made you cry? Don't tell me you've been bullying you or was he trying to get too cosy with you?"

"No, there's no way I would allow that! It's really not what you imagine!"

"Ho, and what is it that I'm imaging?"

Blue's lips curved into a smirk as she watched Emi's expression.

"Y-you.."

"There, that's more like it. We wouldn't want to attract any attention because someone decides to walk around with such a depressing aura. It would be a waste on that cute face of yours."

The woman reached out to Emi and gently wiped away the tears with a tissue.

However, the tender moment was quickly interrupted as a slight tremor occurred, followed by a loud crashing sound which came from outside.

"Hm? What was that noise?"

Nanami worded the thought everyone was thinking.

"Could it be another earthquake?"

Without a second thought, the group rushed into Maou and Ashiya's room, looking over Yamabuki City, however as they did another tremor occurred and much stronger than the previous one.

"Over there!"

An explosion was visible right where Ashiya pointed.

"Is there an accident at the North-West of the city?"

Nanami asked.

The group did not spend more time watching and immediately ran towards the elevator while at the same time Green came rushing out of his room.

"Ah, Green-!"

"I know, there was an incident."

Green answered Blue before she could finish her sentence.

"Have you contacted Red and Yellow?"

"I talked to Red some time ago before you arrived. He wanted to explore the city, but I haven't heard from Yellow since yesterday."

"You think Red-san and Yellow-san have been caught up in that explosion?"

Ashiya wondered.

"I don't like to jump to conclusions quickly."

As they exited the hotel, the group of people quickly burst into a sprint. The streets were covered by a heavy tension from the citizens, unaware and even nervous of the reason behind the incident. After last night's confirmation Maou and the others were certain that the explosion from before was nothing out of the ordinary and with no message from the two missing trainers, Maou was afraid that something could have happened to them.

"Red and Yellow... please be safe! .. ah!"

"Oh, Sadao? And Green, Emi, Blue... everyone?"

Just as they left the commercial area of Yamabuki, the Demon King bumped into someone he did not expect to see.

"Red?!"

A strong feeling of relief washed over the Demon King as he saw Red safe and sound.

The Kanto champion, who was coming from the right corner, greeted Maou as if nothing bad was going on. His Pikachu; Pika, was right beside him.

"I'm glad to see you're alright. Since you said you wanted to stay behind to look around the hotel I didn't expect to meet you here. But I guess you got worried too. I was just thinking about getting a snack when that earthquake shook the whole place, but I guess that has to wait for later."

"Red, did you meet Yellow?"

Blue hurriedly asked her friend.

"No, I assumed that she was with you."

"She told me she had some errands to run and that she would contact me, but I haven't heard anything from her since!"

"You don't think that she...?"

Dread began to creep into them as they feared for the fate of the girl, however, another tremor interrupted the group's conversation. Pika, Ura and Bishamonten all began to sneer menacingly at the invisible threat. No one had no time to react as a blast quickly followed suit. Something crashed against one of the buildings, leaving debris in its wake. The nearby bystanders all screamed and began to run in panic It was then when Maou detected something returning to him. Normally he should rejoice, but in contrary to his usual reaction he felt disturbed by this.

"... Sadao, are you alright?"

The sudden question asked by Green startled Maou greatly.

"Eh? Yeah, I am... why are you asking?"

"No particular reason... you looked a bit tense is all."

While the answer was completely innocent, Maou couldn't help but wonder if there was a different motive behind Green's curiosity.

As the dust began to diminish slightly, a Bossgodora emerged from the wreckage. The large Pokémon ignored the nearby observers that gazed nervously at it and roared menacingly at the sky.

Not far from Maou and the others, the curled up form of a Golonya appeared. It made the group wonder if the strange explosion and earthquake were caused by these two Pokémon. While it was possible, considering the move set both Pokémon could learn, that idea was quickly thrown out of the window when a third figure emerged from behind the Golonya.

"Ugh! Are you alright, Golosuke?"

The Golonya quickly reverted from their defensive stance when it heard its master's voice. It was a voice Maou and the others knew too well.

"Ah, Yellow!"

"Yellow-San!"

The woman's sudden appearance made everyone feel a short-, but huge relief washing over them. While she seemed fine, the healer's state was worrisome. Her clothes were slightly torn and her body was covered in scratches, bruises and cuts. A small burn mark was visible on her left cheek and her ponytail was completely dishevelled.

Upon hearing her name, Yellow looked up.

"... Red-san, everyone?! Please don't come closer!"

As soon as she said that a flash appeared from above them, shooting multiple light rays at them.

"Kiruru, Wide Guard!"

Within seconds an Erureido jumped in front of the people and protected them with a barrier. Golosuke had quickly used its body to shield their trainer from the blasts, pushing both trainer and Pokémon back.

"... a Bossgodora and an Erureido? So, that voice must be... Sapphire!"

Blue, as she looked at the two familiar Pokémon couldn't help but exclaim her thoughts out loud.

The person who appeared alongside the Erureido was female. She looked younger than Red and the other trainers. Her hair was short and dirty brown which fell on each side of her face in two long locks, with a side fringe parted to the right of her forehead and a low ponytail. Her eyes were bright sapphire blue with a faint strange glow in them, but the most noticeable feature of this girl were her canine teeth that poked out from the upper corners of her mouth.

Unlike Yellow, Sapphire had sustained more injuries. Her body was covered with various burns and cuts, a blood stain on her shirt that was not quite visible due to the shirt's red colour and a serious injury on her leg. Despite the state she was in, the girl still stood firm and tall.

"Damn freaks! I'm not letting this slide! I'll make you pay for this!"

The way the girl spoke made it obvious that she was not a citizen from Kanto or Johto. Sapphire's attention was aimed at the person who was responsible for the previous attack.

"Why is Sapphire here? I don't understand... Yellow isn't in any serious danger... but a battle broke out and Yellow and Sapphire are involved? What's happening?"

"You know that girl?"

Maou asked surprised.

"That girl is an Encyclopaedia owner from the Hoenn region; Odamaki Sapphire, daughter of Doctor Odamaki and our junior. I thought she was still in Hoenn with the other two encyclopaedia owners from Hoenn. How did she get involved in this?"

While Blue's mind was in disarray, she tried her best to answer Maou's question in a calm manner and formulate her own questions.

"Sapphire-san and the others came to Kanto today. I was supposed to meet up with them, but..."

Yellow spoke up, clearing up any confusion that had sprouted. She looked at Sapphire with worry. The Hoenn trainer did not pay attention to the others and continued to yell.

Two figures emerged from the smoke. One was a short boy with large purple wings flapping in the air, carrying what seemed to be an unconscious person and the other was a figure, who had hidden their face in a cloak.

The moment Sapphire spotted the limp figure, she couldn't help but yell out the name that would bring many more questions for the group.

"Ah, Ruby!"

* * *

 **Term Dictionary:**

Encyclopedia Owne: Pokédex Owner

Miso soup:A traditional Japanese soup consisting of a stock called "dashi" into which softened miso paste is mixed. Many ingredients are added depending on regional and seasonal recipes, and personal preference.

Yakisoba: Frying ramen-style noodles with bite-sized pork, vegetables (usually cabbage, onions or carrots) and flavored with yakisoba sauce, salt and pepper. It is served with a multitude of garnishes, such as _aonori_ (seaweed powder), _beni shoga_ (shredded pickled ginger), _katsuobushi_ (fish flakes), and mayonnaise.

Sunomono: Cucumber salad.

Gobō kaarage: is a Japanese cooking technique in which various foods—most often chicken, but also other meat and fish—are deep fried in oil. The process involves optional marinating small pieces of the food in a sauce, then lightly coating it with a seasoned wheat flour or potato starch mix, and frying in a light oil. Gobō means burdock which is an Eurasian plant which is often used as a vegetable.

Tsukudani: A small seafood, meat or seaweed that has been simmered in soy sauce and mirin.

Muma: Misdreavus

Tattu: Horsey

Sakurabyss: Gorebyss

Tosakinto: Goldeen

Neolant: Lumineon

Paarulu: Clamperl

Mamanbou: Alomomola

Sunnygo: Corsola

Hagigishiri: Bruxish

Pururill:Frillish

Shoji: Are Japanese sliding doors

Rokon: Vulpix

Beedle: Weedle

Bossgodora: Aggron

Golonya: Golem

Erureido: Gallade

Odamaki: Is the Japanese last name of Prof. Birch

 **Geographics**

Shion Town: Lavender Town

Yamabuki City: Saffron City

Never again will I ever write scenes that take place in hotels! It was one of the most annoying parts to write! I've had to stare at various pictures of hotels and hotel rooms just to come up with a proper image! It was freaking killing me! You can ask my beta. I'm pretty sure they remember all the times I've been complaining about hotels, because it was that tedious for me! No more hotels ever! On the bright side I did enjoy the food research. It made me so hungry just reading all those dishes and how they're made. I should go get a snack soon.

For those who are curious about Blue and Silver's argument. You can PM me, since I don't want to ruin Maou's image. Which probably will happen if I said what it was about. Unless no one cares, then you can just tell me in a review and I'll reveal during the next update.

Finally! The next chapter is the chapter everyone has probably been waiting for! At least I've been dying to write it! I'm pretty sure no one saw this one coming! I've been planing this since I started to work on this fic! Yes From the beginning I wanted to make Ruby a Chiho! I don't see Yellow as the type to get kidnapped that easily. Emotionally, she's very stable and strong. Which makes her not so suitable to be used as a source to obtain demonic magic, unlike Ruby and his martyr complex.

Thank you guys for reading, I hoped you enjoy it. Please share your thoughts, don't be shy. I appreciate any type of feedback that helps me with improving my writing. I'll just let you all drown in misery while you all ponder over the important question: How the hell can Yellow leave her door to the garden open!?


End file.
